Shinigami Sleeper
by 9foxgrl
Summary: This takes place a year before Naruto was born. The King Shinigami calls forth all his Soul Reapers to discuss an urgent matter. He needs one to fall to Earth and become a vessel to protect the world. I never thought I would say this, but this story is DISCONTINUED. Sorry folks.
1. Prologue

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

BleachXNaruto

_This takes place a year before Naruto was born. The King Shinigami calls forth all his Soul Reapers to discuss an urgent matter._

The King looked over at his assembled troops. Several years had passed since the Winter War and the Arracars. Rukia Kuchiki was now Captain of 9th Divison with Uryu serving as her lieutant. Momo now commanded 5th Divison with Orihime. Chad also joined and served under Kenpachi. Tatsuki managed under Soi Fon, the two were often seen sparring.

Ichigo refused a Captaincy after his death involving trying to save an infant from a fire in his neighborhood. He and infant died in a backdraft, upon reaching the Society he adopted the baby boy named Kaito as his own little brother. His friends died a few years later from a massive Hollow attack that they barely managed to end.

Ichigo now served as a tutor to the Soul Reaper Society. He was however given the position of 3rd seat in the 13th Divison.

_"My friends, brethen, students a great tragety has been predicted to fall the Kyu noh Yami dimension where shinobi still live. They have begun sealing away the Nine Biju that act as protectors to control harmony in their dimension."_

"How exactly are they sealing them away?" Toshiro asked.

The King sighed. _"With in the bodies of human children and raising them as mindless weapons. It is with a heavy heart that I ask for a volunteer to be reborn and act as a vessel so one of the beasts may not be entirely tarnished. " _

"Which beast sir?" Rukia asked.

_"Kyuubi noh Yoko."_

Mummurs and uncertainty filled the room. Kyuubi was a fierce beast that required a massive amount of spirit energy to control.

"I volunteer." called out a soft voice.

The crowd looked around for the source of the voice.

A young shinigami in training stepped foward. He wore the standard shinigami attire but with a medallion of a sun strung around his neck made of a variety of metals. His hair was a mix of orange and red that resembled a sunset, his eyes were a cool violet.

"What is your name?"

"Kaito Kurosaki, sir. 13th Division."

Ichigo eyes widen in fear. 'Otouto-kun.'

Kaito turned to his brother. "Don't worry Onii-san, I'll be careful."

_"Kaito this mission could be dangerous. There is chances that you too would be turned into a weapon."_

"If I may say so sir, I believe I can handle it. It can't be worst then training with both my Nii-san and Soi Fon-san in the same day. Not to mention having Orhime-neechan cook lunch and dinner."

The Shinigami all chuckled at the young boy's antics. The King could only smile.

_"Very well. Kaito Kurosaki, you will be reborn into a human."_

Kaito bowed. Large white tenticles of spirit energy grappled him and pulled him away. Kaito soul was grappled into a body, his memory as a shinigami wiped clean.

He was now Naruto Hariken Uzumaki.

_Naruto never had a middle name(spoken of anyway XD)so I gave hime one._

_Hariken means Hurricane._

_Next Time! _

_Ichigo looked down at the miserable scrap of human life, he was shocked. It was Kaito._


	2. Ichigo finds Naruto

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

_Seven years had passed since Kaito volunteer to fall to Earth and was reborn as Naruto Hariken Uzumaki. Ichigo became worried and decided to walk amongst the living for a while in substitute body._

Sneaking into the Administration office was no problem. Dodging the ANBU Black OPS and finding Naruto's file easy as pie. Finding his address simple. But trying to find Naruto himself...well that was tricky.

Ichigo walked the cold streets, the nippy winds stinging at the warm fur jacket he wore. Where ever Naruto was he was hoping it was someplace warm. Finally he managed to get directions from a man working at a ramen stall, claiming he was Naruto's long lost cousin.

Ichigo was apalled to say the least. Naruto's little apartment was trashed. There was garbage, graffitti, broken glass, and remnants of broken weapons thrown everywhere. He walked around and found Naruto slept and lived mostly in a small closet. His own clothes were three pairs of worn shirts, torn jeans, and underwear. All the windows were broken and clumsily covered up with rotting wood salvaged from broken furniture.

His bed was a nest of newspapers, worn out blankets and a sack filled with crumpled paper for a pillow.

Ichigo swore allowed. The land lord came in with a small mob.

"Alright. Here's the demon's nest, for 12000 ryo you can set it on fire, 1000 trash it, 100 graffiti."

"Here's 13100 from the Demon Slayrer Society." giggled a man with greasy hair.

"WHAT THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Ichigo yelled as he busted out of hte closet.

The mob scattered with in seconds as Ichigo unleashed Zangstesu.

After what seemed hours Ichigo finally managed to find his little brother. He was hiding out in the slums inside an overturn dumpster keeping warm by a half burnt candle while sitting in a partial cocoon of newspapers, old clothes and what appeared to be dead leaves.

Ichigo looked down at the miserable scrap of humanity. Kaito now had blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes. His lips were turning blue and he was shivering. He was only wearing a moth eaten yukata and no shoes. Ichigo could see his ribs through the cloth. Shocked that this little malnutured boy unhappy little boy was his little brother Kaito.

"K- I mean...Naruto?"

The little boy looked up. His face was covered in scratches and dried blood over his whisker marks.

"Don't hurt me mister! I leave!" Naruto wailed covering his head.

Ichigo stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around him. Naruto was shaking like mad from hypothermia.

_'Shit! There is no way I'm letting him stay here. Better send note to Rukia so I don't get reported AWOL.'_

"Naruto!"

The 3rd Hokage leapt down from the rooftops with two ANBU. One wore a Dog mask, the other a Cat.

"Who the hell are you?" Dog asked.

"His brother." Ichigo snapped as he picked the little boy up. "There is no way in the name of the Soul Society am I letting him go back to that apartment."

And with that Ichigo walked off cradling his little brother.

Naruto awoke under a pile of warm blankets. Instead of his old worn out clothes he was wearing a fluffy bath robe. A string of curses caught his attention.

Ichigo had taken him to a house Shinigmai used as a rest area in the Land of Fire. It was a tradidtional Japanese house big enough to house an enitre company, but very cozy.

The same man who found him was attempting to sew with a thread and needle. Beside him was a stack of clothes.

"Oh hey K-Naruto. You hungry?"

"What?" Naruto asked, unsure of what he heard.

Ichigo handed him a mug full of tangy chicken broth and noodles.

"I got toast, cheese, well...a whole mess of food in the fridge. I also made cocoa if you'd like some."

Naruto took the mug and sniffed it uneasily.

'He's sniffing for poisons...'

Naruto took a sip then once sure it was safe swallowed the soup hastily as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Naruto when did you last eat?"

Naruto looked away. "Last Friday at school. I usually get only nice hot food from the cafeteria..."

"What? But today's Monday-"

"No school. Holiday. No school means no food." Naruto said sadly. His stomach rumbled like a wounded beast.

Ichigo go up and made more soup. He paused and handed him a box. "Here, a friend of mine said if I see you give it to. Seven years of birthday presents I guess."

Naruto opened it and squealed with delight. It was a fur lined jacket like Ichigo's in deep red with his name stiched inside the collar in gold thread. There was also a pale orange scarf with a red spiral and a matching wool cap. There was also a note.

_Dear Naru-kun,_

_I hope these suit you. I heard the winters in Konoha can be chilly. Also look under the coat. Be good and listen to Ichigo-san. _

_With love,_

_Retsu Unohana_

Tears dripped off Naruto's face to the letter. He hugged the note sending thanks to Retsu not knowing who was kind enough to send him a gift.

He pull out the jacket. It was his size but a bit too long. The bottom reach the tops of his knee caps. Under it he found a collapsible bow and a sun shaped violet crystal on a thin chain. There were two notes. ONe on a piece of pink stationary and the other scrawled on a ripped piece of paper.

_Naru! _

_This crystal is my favorite shade of purple. I got three other so you can have this!_

_Yachiru Kusajishi :-)_

_Naruto this is a special bow that shoots arrows of ice. so do NOT use it unless you _

_A) had archery lessons _

_B) are in a life or death situation. _

_Rukia will kill me if you die young._

_Uryu_

Naruto silently thanked them and carefully placed the letters in a book to keep them safe.

The next morning Ichigo walked Naruto to school. Naruto adorn his new winter clothes plus the new black pants and long sleeved shirt. Naruto vowed not to let anything happen to his new gifts.

Once they reached Academy Ichigo walked Naruto to class and had a chat with Iruka. A scream caught their attention.

The students ripped Naruto's jacket off and were threatening cutting it to pieces. Naruto was pinned down by two boys who who yanked off his cap.

"No! No give it back!"

"It's so warm I'll keep it!" snorted a little blonde girl.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELLL?" Ichigo roared startling them. The girl dropped the hat.

Naruto snatched his things and ran out. Ichigo's brow twitched. "I DON'T CARE WHOSE BRATS YOU ARE! BUT IF ONE OF YOU PICKS ON MY LITTLE BROTHER AGAIN YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO BE NINJAS!"

With that Ichigo stormed out. He was surprised to find Naruto attempting to see if his jacket was still together

"Do they always do that?"

"Uh huh."

"Why don't you stand up and fight."

"Can't they won't let me fight."

Ichigo frowned. "Go to class and if they bully you again tell them I can summon shinigami to haunt them."

"Isn't that lying?"

"Of course not. It's called a bluff Otouto-kun, now go to class."

Naruto blinked. Ichigo called him little brother.

"Go, I'll pick you up later."

Naruto nodded and scurried to class. He raced passed Iruka yellign 'Here' as he ran to his seat. He sat down and paid extra close attentiont o the lesson, pinching himself when he felt drowsy. Later at recess the bullies came back, Naruto saw them and began to sing.

_Oh you're tough, _

_Think you're strong_

_So I don't care,_

_My big brother can call on Death,_

_So bullies best beware!_

The entire play yard felt silent as Naruto started a second verse.

_Why be scared of Death?_

_I'm surely not,_

_When he's friends with my bro. _

_I can say hi as he comes,_

_Because I'm not scared!_

_Kyuubi fell to it's grasp and so did the 4th,_

_Shinigami above come if you dare._

Adjacent to the field the Council and the Third stopped. Naruto continued to repeat his song merrily until Ichigo arrived to take him home. Soon the two began to sing together.

_Oh you're tough, _

_Think you're strong_

_So I don't care,_

_My big brother can call on Death,_

_So bullies best beware!_

_Why be scared of Death?_

_I'm surely not,_

_When he's friends with my bro. _

_I can say hi as he comes,_

_Because I'm not scared!_

_Kyuubi fell to it's grasp and so did the 4th,_

_Shinigami above come if you dare._

(I know my verses suck but I wrote it on spur of the moment!)


	3. You Want to Know the Truth?

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

Naruto was swinging his legs on the porch connected to the kitchen. Ichigo was inside cooking curry. Naruto was playing a a little red two tailed kitsune that showed up at the house. According Ichigo that was a sign of good fortune and Naruto would be very lucky.

Ichigo stirred the instant curry and the rice cooker; keeping an eye out on his little brother who was grooming the fox. He heard that he had given his entire class a scare by singing about Death. he sang along too not beliving that it was such a bad song. It was rather flattering.

"Naruto have you named your new friend yet?"

"Uh huh! Kyo!"

Ichigo leaned back enough to see him. "Why Kyo?"

"Cuz he's a Kyon!"

He loved the look on the Hokage's face when he explained why Naruto was singing the song.

"Naruto dinner's ready!" Ichigo called out as he laddled a small bowl for the fox.

"Smells yummy!" Naruto cheered. The kitsune yipped in agreement.

Ichigo had taken a bit of his when he felt someone enter the domain.

"Finish your dinner then do your homework."

"Awww...big brother!"

Ichigo walked to the entrance and found the Hokage and two Jonin.

"So, where's the kid?" asked a Jonin with silver gravity defing hair.

"Enjoying dinner." Ichigo commented. "Why?"

"It's better if Naruto comes with us young man you-"

"Am the only family Naruto has... the only person he trusts won't try and poison him."

The Hokage sighed. "Council is getting edgy. They worry you're going to help Naruto kill his classmates."

Ichigo laughed. "Are you crazy? What are them brown noser sniffing?"

"But...you're teachign him to mock death."

"Don't worry about it."

A loud crash startled them followed by a loud howl.

"Naruto you okay?" Ichigo called out.

"I'm good! HEY WAIT WHO ARE YOU? WHAAA!"

Ichigo turned aroundwihdrawing a large sword from inside his black kimono just as Naruto ran out a top a large two tailed fox.

Another loud crash happened as a dog shaped monster with a white mask appeard behind him.

"MONSTER! Ichigo!"

Ichigo lunged and sliced it's front paws off. Kyon knocked Naruto off and curled up around him. It's fur starting to glow green. Ichigo pointed at the beast.

"Kido number One! SAI!"

The creature's back legs snapped together. Ichigo rushed in and sliced it in the back. The creature roared and atempted to bite him.

"ICHIGO!" Naruto yelled.

Ichigo jumped out of the way. and twisted his blade around.

"Let's show him no mercy Zangetsu!" Ichigo roared as he plunged it into the beast's skull. A blast of light emitted as Ichigo leapt away as the beast crumbled.

"So you still believe in Shinigami?" Ichigo snapped.

Naruto peeked over one of Kyon's tails. "Is the monster gone?"

"Hollow."

"Eh?"

Ichigo jabbed at the spot where the Hollow was. "That was a Hollow. A spirit that becomes twisted from not being able to cross over."

"So it was a demon!" one of the jonin yelled.

"WRONG!" Ichigo declared as he kicked the jonin into the air.

Naruto gaped with awe.

"Ah-ah-AWESOME! you pawned that wandering human spirit big bro!"

Ichigo gawked.

"What?"

"You called it a human spirit...so you saw it's true from?"

"Huh?"

"WOULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" the Konoha ninja yelled.

Ichigo snickered. A beep suddenly caught his attention. He withdrew a little phone frmo his kimono and paled as the screen turned yellow.

"Did you close the gate when you came in?" Ichigo gulped.

"Huh? Why?"

"That gate completes the _Akai mikazuki shiru_, a special barrier that keeps this place protected from thieves and prevents Hollows from coming in. Did you close the gate?"

"Sch foolishness." snapped a woman with long bright pink hair as she and three other parents strolled in. She shrieked at the sight of Kyon. "DEMON!"

Ichigo's phones beeped like crazy. He paled even more.

"Naruto! Go inside and don't come out till I get back. Kyon don't let anything happen to Naruto!"

"But.."

Ichigo swung Zangstsu around. "GO NOW!"

Kyon gently picked Naruto up by his collar and carried him inside.

Ichigo rushed towards the gate. "IF A HOLLOW EATS MY BROTHER I'LL REAP YOUR SOULS!"

A loud howl startles everyone. Three more monsters appeared where the gate was. Ichigo charged. "Get out of here!"

The monsters attempted to bite only to be cleaved in half. Ichigo roared as he aimed for the others.

"GO! Ruy-ha!" A blast of water pushed the Hollowed back.

"GO BACK TO HELL BASTARDS!" Ichigo snapped. The force was enough to crush the ground.

Another suddenly appeared and charged into the house onto to be be thrown back by a blast of pure light.

Ichigo gawked. _'That's...Moonbeam barrier...Kaito's personal kido barrier. B-but that means Kaito...!'_

Naruto staggered out looking dazed with a practice kantana. His eyes were foggy and unfocused. The light surrounded him. He leapt forward and sliced the Hallow's arms off. He then cleaved it's head in half. He landed neatly and placed the blade neatly in the sheath the walked away.

"OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Ichigo roared. "KYON?"

Kyon looked sheepish. "Sorry? I...did nothing!"

"F****! F*****!" Ichigo swore.

"What just happened?"

"Naruto's prior memory instinct kicked in." Ichigo said sheepishly. He waited until the door closed. And hand signed a sound barrier. He looked at the stunned ninja.

"What? I learned jutsu too. Somebody has to train Naruto to be a proper ninja."

"So what the hell is going on?"

Ichigo turned to the parents. "Get out!"

"What?"

"Fine. Have it your way." Ichigo said as he took out his memory replacer. He set it off he gave a classic evil grin as they collapsed.

"Sorry, can't let secrets leak out." Ichigo grinned.

"What secrets?" The Hokage gasped.

"Naruto is a former Shinigami known as Kaito, my little brother. A new graduate from the Soul Reaper Academy. He volunteered to fall to Earth and be reborn as the Kyuubi vessel you call Naruto...CUZ YOU DAMEN SHINOBI SCREWED UP THE WORLD!" Ichigo roared.

The shinobi flitched. "What did we do?"

"Sealed away the tailed demons!" Ichigo roared with his eyes blazing.

"You brat!" shouted the parents as they awoke. "You'll pay atonement for that demon!"

_"Kori Kusari!" _Ichigo roared. Large chains appeared from under his kimono and threw them over the gate. "If you come back remember to close the damn gate!"

Ichigo escorted the ninja in to find Naruto collapsed on the floor.

"He went into shock. Kyuubi tried to steal his spirit energy."

"Damn it brat." Ichigo muttered as he put his hands over Naruto's heart. "Kiseki no chiyu."

A large bubble of green energy entombed Naruto. Color started to flood his face. Naruto moaned; his eyes fluttered open and fell back asleep. "Take him to bed Kyon."

"Yes sir."

Ichigo groaned. "This is going to be a long-ass lifetime!"

New Kido/Jutsu

Akai mikazuki shiru: (red crescent moon seal): creates a protection barrier from Hollows and evil spirits

Kori kusari (ice chain) a chain of ice as the name speaks of

Kiseki no chiyu (Miracle healing) absolute healing

Ryu-ha (dragon wave) a tsunami of water

Naruto's Zapukato for the future (**VOTE ON!**)

Shinku no hariken(crimson hurricane): Harikenburedo (hurricane blades)

Arashi Ryu (storm dragon) Jigoki no hariken (Hurricane of hell)

Shinku no tsuki (crimson moon) Tengoku no namida (tears of heaven) 


	4. Uchiha Massacre

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

Class had disperedsed as the the bell chimed it's one glorious tune. The end of classes. Everyone raced outside to play. Naruto was with his new friend Sasuke Uchiha who now lived at the house with him and Ichigo since his family died. After witnessing his family's death Sasuke got a mark called the Shinigami tear in his iris. It allowed him to see into the realm of the dead.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sasuke was walking home when he was stopped by Naruto and Ichigo; Ichigo in his Shinigami clothing. _

_"Naruto stay here with Sasuke."_

_Sasuke blinked. "What's going on?"_

_"A ghost came and warned us a Hollow was at your house. Ichigo's going to investigate but we gotta stay!" Naruto _

_"Why?"_

_"Hollows are-"_

_Naruto was cut off by a eriee howl. He shoved Sasuke into the alley. _

_"Wha-what was that!" Sasuke shuddered. _

_"A Hollow's cry." Naruto shook._

_A loud crash erupted behind them. Sasuke looked up to see a cat-like beast with a white mask. He gasped._

_"Is that a-?"_

_"Hollow! Run!"_

_The two adolescents ran as fast as they could dodging the beast as it crashed through the edge of the noble providence; startling several people awake._

_Shika Nara opened the gate in time to see the two boys running for their lives. Hiashi, Inoji, and Chojiza did as well and stood gaping as they could only see them being chased by a heat haze._

_"I think we drank too much." Shika said allowed._

_"Can't you slow it down?" Sasuke yelled as they raced back past. _

_"I can try!" Naruto gulped as he turned around to face it. "Bakido Number One: SAI!"_

_The beast's hind legs snapped together and fell foreward. Naruto gasped as his eyes turned violet._

_"This...is a woman...hey she looks like you."_

_Sasuke gulped. "What?"_

_"SasuKE." it said in a lost demented voice._

_"M-mom?" Sasuke shuddered. A stain appeared in his eyes letting him see it more clearly._

_"sASuke" it whined as it broke free. Naruto dragged Sasuke away._

_"Run!"_

_"But thats...Mom.." Sasuke gasped._

_"Sasuke! It's a Hollow now! She'll eat us!"_

_"Mom!" _

_Ichigo brought his sword down onto the Hollow as Sasuke reached out to touch it. It screamed as it vanished into bright light. Ichigo turned to the two. _

_"Naruto, take Sasuke back to our place. i gotta me sure there no more. A mass killing can attract Hollows."_

_Naruto nodded and vanished along with Sasuke. _

_The two waited up until the early morning. Sasuke sat shakingas Naruto rolled out a futon for him._

_"You two should be sleeping."_

_Sasuke looked up as Ichigo walked in followed by a woman. Sasuke cried at the sight of her._

_"MOM!"_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Over the first few days after the death Sasuke managed to be comforted and say goodbye to his mother. Naruto introduced him to the friendly spirits that resided in the village.

Sasuke was in awe when he met the First Hokage and his brother who were arguing in the graveyard. They walked around startling several villagers as they talked to invisible ghosts who followed.

Sasuke didn't mind living with the two. He actually like the days Isshin, Ichigo's father popped in from the Soul Society on occasion. Though he did hate the early morning assaults. One just occasion ended in Isshin beinging assaulted in his bath by the two boys + Ichigo who thought static tags in the bath would be fun.

Isshin went back with bright red marks like a torture victim.

"Hey where you going Sasuke?" Ino called out.

"Home!" Sasuke yelled back. He was happy all of the fangirls thought the house was haunted and refused to go near it.

"Don't you have special lessons with Byakuya today?"

"B-ut you got hand to hand combat with Soi Fon!" Naruto wailed like a child deprived of a sweet.

"What kind of lessons." Shikamaru asked voicing everyone's thought.

"Etiqutte..." Naruto sighed. "Ichigo says I gotta behave proper for certain guests. Since Sasuke already knows it he don't gotta."

Sasuke laughed which scared everyone. He looked at them with a playful smile.

"What? You can't live with Naruto and Ichigo without learning to have a sense of humor."

"Especiallay with Issian-tousan." Naruto shuddered

Sasuke fell over laughing, attracting a great deal of attention. "Well- I owe ya! The deal with Isshin's trackers..."

_'Feel bad for you Itachi!'_ Sasuke smirked.

Naruto was twitching. He was wearing a dark green kimono with a stiff collar that itched. He was forced to sit in a proper position. Before him was a cup, a pot of green tea, and a plate of tea cakes his teacher brought. As well as several sheets of ricepaper, ink, and a paintbrush. He looked up at his teacher in angst.

Byakuya Kuchiki stared back at his student. "Naruto, you are here-"

"To learn etiqutte and caligraphy." Naruto moped.

Byakuya nodded. "Now, pour tea."

Naruto grabbed the tea pot and hasitly poured the tea. Several drops spilled onto the table. Byakuya slapped him in the head with a silk fan.

"Wrong, clean up and do it again!"

Naruto mopped and began to clean it with the sleeve of his kimono.

"No!" *SLAP!*

After a few more spills Byakuya cracked it hard on Naruto's head.

"NO!"

Naruto looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry! I'll be a good boy! I promise! Please don't hurt me anymore!"

Naruto cowered on the floor with his hands over his head. He silently sobbed. Byakuya's eyes widen in shock.

_*flashback*_

"_Hey Byakuya..listen, be nice to Naruto okay?"_

_"What?" the noble replied turning to Ichigo._

_"He's a tough life, and you yelling and screaming...might bring traumatising memories back."_

_*end flashback*_

"I'm sorry! I'm really am sorry!" Naruto sobbed.

Byakuya couldn't help it. He hugged the little boy making him gasp in shock.

"Why? Why are you guys so nice? People who are dead are the nicest I've met...why?"

Byakuya laughed. "Sorry Naruto. Come on let's try that again."

Byakuya was amused after an hour. After a few kind word Naruto adapted quickly and was a quick study. He was also thrilled at his neat calligraphy.

"Wow! You're writting is excellent! This deserves a treat!"

_'Ramen?' _Naruto thought eagerly.

"A- fishcake!"Byakuya cheered.

Naruto facefaulted.

*(Later at dinner)*

Sasuke hungrily wolfed down his food while Naruto picked at his. He had enough tea to to fill up his stomach.

"Hey, Naruto. I'm going to give you Kido lessons before school tomorrow.."

"Aww...why can't I take Kido?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry, but I can't teach the living to be Shinigami. You can see spirits, but that's not enough. Some of my friends ended up getting powers to battle Hollows...but it was nothing like that of a Shinigami."

Sasuke moped. "How long til I can slay Hollows."

Ichigo shrugged.

"Alright class tomorrow is Parent Day so remind you parents or guardians."

"Yes Iruka-sensai."

Sasuke and Naruto sighed in relief. Ichigo was their guardian. He was looking forward to Parent Day.

Naruto noticed a black butterfly floating by with a familiar spirit energy. He signaled Sasuke who paled.

"Hey! Hey Hinata! Neji!"

The Neji and Hinata stopped and turned to see Sasuke and Naruto run over. Hiashi raised a brow.

"Can we hide out at your place for a bit?"

"Why?" Hiashi asked.

"Isshin-jijisan is visiting."

"When he visits a LOT of food is burnt."

"Ghosts attack."

"Isshin attacks."

"We choke on food."

"or choke Isshin."

"Throw chopsticks at him."

"Shove charcoal down his throat."

"Or roots up his nose when he falls asleep."

Naruto suddenly paled. Naruto leapt away as a black butterfly floated by. "Hell."

"HOYA!"

Naruto and Sasuke flew sixty feet.

"FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!" they screamed.

"Hey I can see the house!" Sasuke yelled.

"YOU TOO LEFT YOUR GUARD DOWN!"

The landed to see Isshin grinning.

"Who are you?" Hiashi asked.

"Isshin Kurosak-eeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Isshin was cut off as he was tackled by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Get em!" Naruto yelled as he started to rip out Isshin's hair.

"Stop acting like a baby!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why are you so cold to me?" Isshin wailed.

"YOUR DEAD AND ACT LIKE A BABY!" they yelled.

"Well Ichigo had a misson and I cooked dinner!"

Sasuke: O.O

Naruto: O_O

"RUN AWAY!" they screamed.

"TO KFC!"

"NO WAY! TO SUBWAY!"

"No! Ichiraku!" They screamed in unison.

_**9foxgrl rant**_

_Should I give Sasuke a Hollow fighting ability? If so what kind? _


	5. Parent Day Fun

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

Ichigo was sleeping deeply. He had returned from an investigation into the death of Sasuke's family. He had learned from Itachi's spirit himself that Itachi had been dead for several days before the attack. The attack had been caused by the spawn of Grand Fisher.

It used a decoy of Itachi to kill the clan. Itachi's spirit managed to make it to Ichigo and warn them of the beast. Afterwards Itachi recieved Konso and enlisted in the Soul Reaper Academy.

Ichigo found out were the Hollow had snuck through the broken barrier the Bijuu's own spirit energies powered. He was so tired he didn't wake up when him alarm sounded. Then Sasuke and Naruto came in.

"So is he alive?" Sasuke asked as he poked him with the butt of a practice sword.

"His gigai has spirit energy so I'll say yes." Naruto said. His eyes would simmered violet when ever he analyzed it.

Sasuke suddenly grinned. He crouched to Ichigo's ear grinning like the chester cat.

"Ichigo why is Orihime lying on top of you naked?"

Ichigo screamed thrashing wildly. "ORIHIME WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DON'T YOU KNOW THE BOYS ARE HERE TOO!"

Sasuke snickered while Naruto shook his head. "Iruka was right, I think I am a bad influence on you."

Once Ichigo relized that Orihime wasn't even in the house he took his wrath out on the boys.

"You two little punks! That's it! You're dead!" Ichigo roared as he chased the adolescents with a meat cleaver around the boys cheered as they easily evaded. Naruto tripped him and held out clean clothes.

"Get dressed! It's Parent Day!"

Ichigo growled and took the clothes.

Sasuke and Naruto dragged Ichigo at record speed. All three wore matching jackets (The one Ichigo wears in Bleach Season 1 opening) in deep blue. Sasuke's bore the Uchiha crest and Naruto's the Uzumaki. Ichigo's had the insignia for 13th Division.

"So...why is this day important?" Ichigo asked as they arrived at the Academy.

"So parents can see their child's progress!"

"I don't know..."

"_**Please**_! This is my first _**real **_parent day!" Naruto whined.

Ichigo twitched. "Fine."

When the trio entered the classroom Iruka greeted them. Ichigo looked around; he'd seen many of the parents before on his exploration of Konoha. He recognized the families that lived around the Soul Reaper estate.

"Well since everyone's here we'll be going to Training field 12 for the exhibition."

Ichigo raised a brow.

"It's to demonstrate the student's weaponry and jutsu skills." Iruka explained.

Ichigo turn to Sasuke. "Before you ask; no you cannot use your training with Soi Fon. I'm not going to explain to the Hokage that you sent someone to the Hospital cuz you wanted to show off. Naruto no Kido-."

"Damn!" the student muttered in unison.

"In the spars. You may on targets!"

"YES!"

They reached an area where there were several stumps with bulls eyes and a table of weapons. A teacher stood beside them with the Hokage nearby. There were also some Jonin who were to be potential team leadrers.

Natuto was called last to demonstrate a jutsu he learned. Naruto only learned tranformation and substitution but he planned on something better. It was time to show everyone why nobody picks on Naruto Hariken Uzumaki.

Naruto crossed his left middle finger and ring finger and placed his right hand behind it. _"__**Ruler! The mask of blood and flesh, watcher of all things that fly; in the universe that needs all! In the name of truth and temperance come forth and tear through the walls of sinless dreams! Destruction Spell 33! PALE FIRE CRASH!"**_

The target exploded leaving only cinders. Everyone minus Ichigo & Sasuke gawked.

"What was that?" gasped the Hokage who never knew that a vocally triggered jutsu existed.

"A Destrution Spell, aka Kido." Sasuke said confidently.

Ichigo sighed. "Guess I can mark that down as a pass. Great now he's gonna want to learn another."

"Now well see your evasion techniques!" the teacher known as Mizuki said as he tossed three kunai at Naruto.

Naruto flickered away and reappeared behind him. "Hello."

Mizuki gawked.

"Umm..good..now taijutsu?"

Naruto entered a chalk drawn circle and took his battle stance similar to that of the gentle fist. Ichigo coughed; Naruto frowned and adjusted his right and to be in front of his heart in a claw.

Mizuki entered and trigged a genjutsu to make Naruto see double. After the first five blows Naruto's eyes turned bright violet as he honed in on Mizuki's spirit. This time his pupil's turned gold.

"What is that?" a pink haired girl asked aloud.

"A dojutsu?" wondered Hiashi allowed. They all turned to Sasuke and Ichigo. Sasuke was cheering for Naruto to give Mizuki a roundhouse kick. A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked as he kept his eyes on the fight.

"What's with his eyes?" a kid named Kiba asked.

"Oh; nothing, he's probably homing in on Mizuki's spirit in order to get out of that genjutsu."

The Hokage twitched. _'What?'_

He turned to his jonin. "I need to chat with Mizuki after this."

_'Kaito is definetly trying to make a comeback.' _Ichigo though reminissing how Kaito did the same in the Soul Reaper Academy training exercises. He ended up stunning one of his teachers.

Naruto smirked as he tripped Mizuki then kicked him into the air as he would Isshin. Ichigo suddenly felt spirit pressure to his right.

"Hello _Yoruchi_." Ichigo said outloud. The others were startled to see the dark skinned woman who appeared out of thin air.

"Hello Yoruchi-sama." Sasuke bowed to the woman, he had scars from Soi Fon who rerminded him to be proper to the head of the recon divison.

"I see the boy has progressed along. Don't you think it's time for him to learn how to summon his zanpakto?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Not yet, he need to train more if he's gonna make it battling Hollows. Besides he wants to be a ninja remember?"

Yoruchi grinned as she watched Naruto deliver a precise blow to Mizuki's collarbone. "True but I think he can handle it. He's able to at least stun some now."

Yoruchi turned to Sasuke. "I here you're giving Soi Fon a run for her money."

"Trying Yoruchi-sama, she still betters me at distance fighting."

"You'll beat her one day. When you do I'll show you how to battle Hollows."

Ichigo twitched but started to clap Naruto flipped Mizuki out of the circle.

The day was soon at an end after the parent student spars. Ichigo spared with Naruto while Sasuke battled Yoruchi. Everyone soon stopped after Yoruchi and Sasuke demolished half of the battlefield. Ichigo ended up using Kido on both to stop them.

Sasuke limped home with Naruto half carrying, half dragging him. The nobles walked with Ichigo asking how he managed to train the two boys so quickly.

"Naruto is easy; he's like a freaking sponge! He absorbs everything you teach him hands on!"

"A sponge? Really? Why a sponge?" Naruto snapped.

"Would you perfer we call you a single cell organism?" Sasuke snickered.

Naruto dropped him head first into a puddle.

"Idiot!"

"Teme."

"Leave me the hell alone _Sunshine_."

Naruto turned to Sasuke eyes bright burning with horror/anger/I'm going 2 kill U!. "_**Nobody calls me that you idiot. If DARE call me that again I'll murder you!"**_

Sasuke sneered. "Sunshine."

Naruto roared and kicked him over the wall. Ichigo sighed and grabbed Naruto's collar.

"Ichigo-oniisan! Let me go!"

"He hates his nickname." Ichigo explained.

Sasuke crawled out a nearby garden. "Damn you Sunshine."

Naruto twitched. "Fuck you Tengu!"

Sasuke raised a brow. "Huh?"

"What _bird-man_?" snickered Naruto.

Sasuke chased him. "I'm not a damn tengu! you damn..! Curse you Sunshine!"

"Tengu!"

"Sunshine!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Tengu!"

End of ch. 5


	6. Zaraki hates Shinobi

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

BleachXNaruto

**Author Note:**

_**From the **__**Desk **__**keyboard of 9foxgrl**_

_**The anthropology came to me as I was watching BONES. WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RANDOM ACTS OF VIOLENCE, HUMOR AND SHINOBI BASHING.**_

_Since adopting the two boys Ichigo has taught them many skill; some that deal with being a shinobi or a shinigami along with other professions. _

**1 year after Ichigo adopted Naruto & Sasuke**

"Hi!" Ichigo cheered as he appeared before them. "I need to borrow Naruto and Sasuke for a minute."

"Is this about that trip we're going to Kiri over the holiday?" Sasuke asked.

"You're going to take them to Kiri?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, so they can take part in a anthropologic dig dealing with the mass genocide. They volunteered to help identifying bodies."

Ichigo handed Sasuke a bag. "You may want to put gloves on."

Naruto grabbed some latex gloves from his coat pockets.

"Oh cool a skull!" Naruto exclaimed as he took out a human skull from Ichigo's bag.

Ichigo blinked at the sight of Iruka and the young student's horror to see Naruto and Sasuke examining a human skull.

"A prominant brow so I'm guessing male?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

The Hokage appeared towards the group of screaming children. The Council was hot on his tail.

"What is going on?"

They paled at the sight of Naruto holding a skull.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Boys cause of death?"

"Blunt force trauma."

"On the occipital lobe. (Back of the head)." Sasuke added.

"Very good. I believe you're ready to help in the genocide dig."

"Why are shinigami helping in a mass genocide burial?" the Hokage muttered to Ichigo.

"Proper identification and burial often help spirits cross over." Ichigo explained. "There have been a couple of Hollow sightings in the North and so we figured it would be for the best."

"C'mon bro! We're going to Kiri tomorrow so let's go!"

Ichigo shook his head. "Maybe teaching them about Forensic Anthrolopology was a _**BAD **_idea."

_One week later_

Ichigo returned with the boys. They were rather quiet as ghosts. They were extremely pale.

The Hokage and Kakashi met them at the gate.

"So how was the dig?"

Naruto walked past him. His eyes were blood shot from crying.

"What happened?"

"We found twenty Uzumakis amonst the genocide victims. Including his grandmother and a male whom we deducted...was his uncle."

"They were murdered around the time Naruto was born."

"I take it he saw their souls as well?"

Ichigo nodded. "He performed his first konso on them."

"So he got one of them spirit blades?" Kakashi asked looking over at the boy who was still walking away.

"Yes, but he still has a long way to go before he can use it like a true shinigami.

_2.5 years later _

"Hurry up boys!" Ichigo yelled as he dressed in his Shinigami kimono.

Naruto and Sasuke descend quickly wearing matching clothes again.

"Alright, we're set to meet the Captains and lead them to meet with the Kages at the Hall. You guys ready?"

"Hai." replied the boys.

In the Hall the Kages all sat in a singular row. They each had three Jonin guarding them. The Tsuchikage raised a brow at the sight of the young children escorting the three Shinigami Captains.

The boys stopped and bowed to the Kages then to the Captains. They sat between the Captains and the Kages. The Captains were Rukia, Momo, Kenpachi, and Soi Fon.

"Forgive me but are a majority of your Captains female?"

"No."

"Our head Captain said only a few of us shall reveal ourselves to humanity in order to prevent further disasters."

but a majority have to deal with the imbalance you _**Shinobi **_have left in the world order." Kenpachi remarked, the word left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"The Biju you guys decided to seal away acted as bodyguards." Rukia explained.

"The keep the larger Hollows called 'Menos Grande' from entering and attacking this world. " Momo added.

"But then when Kyuubi was sealed away the balanced was knocked way out of order."

"Are you saying that this our fault!" The Mizukage yelled.

"Well let's see, the Biju were sealed away."

"By shinobi." remarked Kenpachi.

"Majority sealed into human children."

"By shinobi."

"Those children turned into weapons."

"By shinobi."

"Hollows are human spirits that were twisted by grissly death and/or unproper burial."

"By _shinobi_."

"And it seems those Hollows have a tendancy to eat Shinobi." Momo finished.

The Kazekage's brows were twitching.

"I can't believe that you would blame us you bitch." the Raikage snapped.

"Why insolent child!"

Soi Fon reached for her blade only to have Kenpachi grab her wrist.

"You DO know that we could easily let all those Hollows decvour you shinobi and kill everyone you hold dear."

"So what are you suggesting?" the Hokage asked.

"We are going to start covert operations."

"Some of the children born around the time the Biju was activce at the time have the ability to combat Hollows."

"Ichigo will train those who live in Konoha and Kenpachi wil deal with those in Suna. Momo has Iwa, and I Kumo." Rukia commented. "Soi Fon has Kiri."

Sasuke frowned. Naruto turned to the Kazekage.

"I'm sorry sir. I truly am."

"For what?"

"I think I met a boy in your village who Kenpachi is going to be training. He is going to get into a lot of fights."

"When did you go to Suna?"

"I took the boys there to experience how to survive in harsh environments." Ichigo commented.

Kenpachi grinned. "I believe it's time to go off and meet our disciples."

**3 years later**

Naruto was watching as Ichigo instructed the new students. They were Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara.

Hinata's power was from her ancestors the Quincy. Her family tried to prove that Hanabi had the power as well only to find that Hinata had a rare gene that allowed her to access the Quincy powers. R&D explained it was her dark blue hair that was the give away.

Shikamaru have sensing abilities like Chad, but was unable to see the Spirits clearly. He was a shape shifter eg. A werewolf. He was bitten a month after Ichigo began to teach children. Around the full moon Ichigo had to tie him down in order to prevent him from biting someone.

BOOOM!

Naruto flinched as one of Hinata's energy arrows blew off the head of the Hollow statues they were practicing on.

Shikamaru paled. "We must never anger her."

"You should talk. I seem to recall you almost turned her last week."

"How can I forget? I still have scars from those silver tipped arrows." Shikamaru winced as he touched his left butt cheek.

BANG!

Sasuke cheered as he managed to punch the statue to rubble. His Hollow fighting abilities were based on strenth and power.

Thss Council wanted ful details on all their training but Ichigo refused. He claimed that they dealt with Ninjas and he dealt with the Spritually gifted. The Hokage even gave them a department. REAPERS.

Ichigo was sitting on a nearby bench shaking his head in horror. _'Those damn Hollows aren't going to know what hit them.'_


	7. The new recruits

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

_(this is a filler)_

_Suna's REAPER task force_

Gaara was gasping on the ground as his body twitched from all the bruises he recieved from Kenpachi. His zanpakto was Sabaku no Namida (_Tears of the Desert). _It had a white hilt and the guard shapped like a figure eight. The blade was made of slick steel and looked like the blade of a Sultan.

His team mates were Matsuri; whose power came from a cross she recieved from her parents before their death. The cross emitted spirit energy that turned into a shield and sword and cover her torso with armor. (Think of the armor in Claymore)

The second teammate was a boy named Nosori (buzzard) who could turn his spirit energy into steel wings attached to his arms. The individual feathers were blades harder then diamonds. Nosori had long brown hair and a pet buzzard he named Haroi.

Kenpachi was starring at his tattooed student. Upon recruiting Gaara he perform konso on Ichibi and sent it's dark half to the Underworld. The Kazekage nearly had a heart attack at the sight of the gates appearing in the middle of the village.

After that Gaara became more open and a quick learner. He was politer to his siblings and discovered that his zanpakto's true form was that of a priestess who watched over travelers in the desert.

When ever he had to go off on a mission Ikkau showed up to watch them and help them battle Hollows.

But it usually resulted in Ikkau being thrown one hundred feet in the air by Nosori.

Konoha

The REAPER students sat together in their shinobi classes. Each one wore the Kaji of 'Death' around their necks.

Hinata was an ace with flying projectiles and slowing gaining confidence. One day when an Elder manhandled her for not showing Hanabi how to use her Quicy power she threatened him with one of her arrows. Hiashi was shocked when Ichigo informed him that Hinata was learning to use her byakugan with her accuracy. He was even more amazed when he witnessed her destroy three Hollows on her own from her bedroom window.

Shikamaru finally had the confidence to tell his parents of his condition. Ichigo helped him learn to control the transformations. The only time he lost control was during the full moon. During that time he was trapped in a basement with the Kido of Entrapment inside a cage of silver. Once his father watched the horrific transformation and vowed to find out how Shikamaru was infected.

Sasuke lead to use Hakido thanks to Soi Fon & Yoruchi's training. He prefered wearing a Shinigami style combat outfit under a black jacket. He also wore guards on his wrists and on his shins under his pants with several hidden knives in the clothing. So many Ichigo refused to do his laundry. The Council wanted him to become an assasian after graduating but Sasuke refused.

Naruto too changed. He also wore a Shingami combat outfit but in dark blue and meshwire under his shirt. He wore a white jacket with orange flames on the bottom and the Uzumaki crest. He learned to master his limited Kido and his Zanpakto whose name was Crimson Moon. It had a red hilt with a black guard that shaped like a ring. Naruto learned kenjutsu quickly from Ichigo.

~back at the academy~

Naruto was bored in class. After learning Kido ninjutsu was boring but he was forced to after Ichigo forbade him to use it on Shinobi. He mastered the Fireball jutsu, and Hurricane wall and soon learned Shadow Clones, transformation, and substitution.

Iruka was surprised that the REAPER team was so quiet and only carried average grades.

_Flash Back_

Ichigo was shocked. He knew he was dead. He was in the Ryokan district holding the baby he died trying to save. He remembered grabbing the baby then the door to the nursery burst open letting in a large fireball.

A small wail caught his attention. He looked down to see the baby still in his arms. It had bright rust shaded orange hair and bright violet eyes.

"Kid..you're back?"

Ichigo looked up to see the Gatekeeper. He was starring down at Ichigo mournfully.

"You met your end huh?"

"Yeah, a backdraft.."

When Ichigo walked through the gate he was met by Hanatoro. Hanatoro took the baby from him and lead the way to the Squad 4 General Relief Station. Rukia and Renji were their and paled at the sight of Ichigo.

"What happened Ichigo? WHY ARE YOU DEAD?" Rukia yelled getting the attention of everyone in a 10km radius.

Kenpachi crashed through the gate towing Byakuya and Ikkaku. Their eyes widen at the sight of Ichigo's battered clothes. Hanatoro was exaiming the babywho had fallen asleep sucking its thumb.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

Hanatoro hit Kenpachi with his hand. "shsh! you'LL WAKE THE BABY!"

They all blinked. Rukia turned to Ichigo. "YOU DIED SAVING A BABY?"

Said baby began to wail.

Ichigo tsked and took him and slowly began to hum. The baby opened its eyes and giggled waving its hands at Ichigo.

"Whoa how did you do that?"

"Oh its just a lullaby my mom sang when I was little."

"So does the shrimp have a name?" Kenpachi asked.

"I think it was Kaito."

Kaito turned to look at Kenpachi and began to howl.

"I guess you are scary." Byakyua said holding back a laugh.

"What is with all the howling?" Mayuri yelled from the gates.

At the sight of him Kaito laughed.

The group sweat dropped.

_'Man...I thought Kaito would scream at the sight of him.'_

Over the years growing up in the Soul Society Kaito stuck close to Ichigo and was frightened by Kenpachi until he noticed the bells in his hair. Kaito's nicknamed him 'Jingle head'.

The Soul Reapers were surprised at the little boy and his quick intuition. As the years past the only person he feared was Toshiro who almost froze him solid when he had a cold. Kaito vowed to stay away from him when ever Toshiro got sick. It made him more irratable.

_End flashback_

_**From the laptop of 9foxgrl**_

_**sorry it took so long to post this. I broke my ankle over the weekend. (.) **_

_**well enjoy**_


	8. Red Division

Shinigmai Sleeper

9foxgrl

BleachXNaruto

_**Soul Society**_

"Very good Ichigo." Ukitake said aloud as he and Yamamato reviewed the reports.

"How is Kaito doing?"

"He's fine, his health has improved since I first found him."

They nodded. "Also, we have a new misson for you. We need to assume a position in Red Divison."

"Red Division?"

"Red Division is the name of task force for interacting with Shinobi and Soul Reapers. With the rise of Hollow activite it might be prudent."

"Ummm okay... so whose the Captain?"

Ukitake grinned. "You are Ichigo."

Ichigo spat out a mouthful of tea. "WHAT?"

"Oh Vice Captain Red! Come meet your Captain!"

_**Konoha**_

"IDIOT!"

"Shikamaru STOP!"

A large dog-like huminod raced through the woods. It was naked except for a tattered vest.

His friends Naruto and Hinata was hot on his heeled holding a quiver of silver arrows. It was the full moon before the ninja exams. Shikamaru had found a way to free himself from Bakudo 99 and was on a rampage looking for food. How he managed to escape the Kido was a mystery.

Shikamaru was drooling as he leapt over logs and landed on his forepaws with ease. (he looks like the werewolves off harry potter). Naruto visibly paled as he relized Shikamaru was running towards the village where everyone was celebrating Halloween.

"STOP!" Naruto yelled. "Hinata, I'm going to get ahead and warn the village."

"Okay!"

Hinata shot four arrows only one hit. Shikamru growled and kept going. Naruto shunpoed ahead to warn as many as he could. The villagers still hated his guts but they would listen if a Hollow or Ichigo was nearby.

Naruto landed beside the Hokage as he began his speech. Shikamaru appeared a second later; his claws bloody.

_'NO! HINATA!' _Naruto thought as he unsheathed his zanpakto. _"Stain the sky with your tears! Shinku no tsuki!_

Naruto zapaktuo turned black like Ichigo's with a reversed blade. It's hit was blood red with a crescent shaped hilt. He charged at Shikamaru and managed to stop his jaws with the blade.

Shikamaru howled as two arrows pierced his butt.

Hinata landed nearby looking mean and her bow poised. "Shall I aim for the neither regions?"

Naruto twitched. _'Hinata with the confidence of a Quincy is just...SCARY.'_

At that moment everyone within hearing range ws thinking the same thing.

"Calm down you."

Shikamaru growled as he swiped at Naruto's neither region.

"ALRIGHT THATS IT!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!(The sound of 666 Pale Fire Crashes and Pale Lightning going off.)

Shikamaru flies into the air howling. Hinata and the villagers gawk at the massive crater Naruto created. Naruto blew a stream of smoke off his hands.

"Now to put the puppy in den." He said calmly.

As if on cue Shikamaru appeared behind Hinata. Sasuke suddenly appeared dressed like a vampire (he volunteered as a chaperon for orphan children trick-or-treating).

"Nice timing!

"GO LONG!"

"HUh?"

"CATCH SUNSHINE!"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata by her waist and threw her like a football at Naruto.

_NFL THEME SONG STARTS PLAYING_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed.

Naruto barely caught her and the two flew into the next building.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Sasuke cheered as he shunpoed away from Shikamaru.

"YOU TENGU! **CENSORED** WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU I'M GONNA ** CENSORED** YOUR **CENSORED** TIL THE FREAKING ** CENSORED CENSORED** OUT OF **CENSORED. **LIKE A PIG ON A BUNGEE CORD!" Hinata yelled.

" YOU **CENSORED CENSORED &*y&^%&$^% #$%^%&*** NO GOD CAN STOP YOU &(^*%^%^*&~~~!" Naruto snapped.

The village paled. Naruto cussing his lungs off was one thing but the Hyuuga heiress?

Sasuke kicked Shikamaru a good forty feet. Unfortunetly it caused debris to hit Hinata in the head.

"WHY YOU!" Hinata roared as he chakra swirled around her hands. Naruto paled.

"Oh hell..."

Hinata punched the ground creating a tower of spinning chakra and sent her male teammates flying back to the estate.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET YOU **CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED!**"

Konoha citizens= OMFG

Hyuugas= O.O Oh hell

Hinata arrived at the estate cooled down and enjoying a fruit smoothie.

"So is Shikamaru okay?"

Naruto looked up from the bag of ice on his arms. "What? He's in the crypt cooling off with some wild boars."

Sasuke frowned. "Why today? We got the graduation exams tomorrow morning."

"We got bad luck Dracula." Naruto muttered.

Hinata sat down and enjoyed the last of her smoothie. They felt Ichigo arrive down in the temple.

"Going to shower, hold my calls. Oh, we got five people moving in tomorrow so prep barrack 4."

"Huh?"

The bells at the gate rang.

"Enter." Naruto called out.

Hiashi, Kakashi, Shika and Hanabi entered the estate out of breathe.

"What the hell happened in the square?"

"Sis how did you do that?"

"What is wrong with you Sasuke!"

"Where's my son?"

"Knock knock? Captain Ichigo?" called out a young male voice.

Naruto shunpoed to the Soul society travel gate and found a boy about his age with black hair and coal black eyes. What set him off what his shinigami clothes and a red lieutant badge on his left arm.

"Who are you?"


	9. Lieutenant Obito

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

9foxgrl: _**DO NOT OWN NARUTO! DO NOT OWN nARUTO!DO NOT OWN NARUTO! DO NOT OWN nARUTO!DO NOT OWN NARUTO! DO NOT OWN nARUTO!DO NOT OWN NARUTO! DO NOT OWN nARUTO!**_

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Look kid, I'm just looking for Ichigo."

"Umm okay? So who are you?"

The boy saluted him. "I'm Obito Uchia, the 1st vice-captain of Red Division!"

Naruto motioned him towards the house. Seeing Naruto approach Sasuke started to make tea. (Yea kind of ironic).

"Hey Sasuke, has Ichigo said anything about Red Division?"

"It's a new division that the Soul Society is starting because of the Hollows lately. " Ichigo muttered. He kicked Obito in the face.

"WHAT IS YOUR MALFUNCTION? WE AGREED YOU WOULD ARRIVE TOMORROW?"

"But I like Halloween!" Obito said tearfully. "I want candy!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "He was chosen as your vice captain? So you got promoted!"

"CONGRATS!" Hinata cheered.

_'Hmm...maybe he can teach me better with the sharigan!' _Sasuke though as he came in with the tea.

Kakashi was in shock. "Obito?"

Obito stopped smiling and kicked Kakashi in the family jewels.

"You are a sorry excuse for a damn shinobi! To think! Minato-sensai was right! You did become a pervert listening to Jiraya for so long! YOU **CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED**!"

Naruto poured everyone a cup and started to watch as Obito continued to beat up Kakashi by inflicting pain on the neither region. Ichigo helped himself to the tea and watched in amusement.

"So, who else is in Red Division?"'

"My students, the squads from the other Five nations. In a few weeks we'll get a few from each division."

"Hanatoro is transfering here to be the medic leader along with someone else from 4th squad, ironically Nemu is too." Obito explained taking out a roster log. "So is Itachi from 6th squad."

CRACK!

"It-Itachi?" Sasuke asked not looking at the broken cup in his hands.

Ichigo looked at him sadly. "Itachi apparently died three weeks before your clan was attacked and a Hollow robbed his body. He's been serving in 6th squad."

"So that's all five."

"Not just that, a sixth member was chosen as well."

"What who?" Naruto asked peeking at the roster.

Obito looked at him surprise. "He can read the Shinigami text?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Hmm...someone named .." Naruto paled and left. Every cell in his body was screaming in fear.

"What's with him?" Hinata asked peeking at the roster. She knew little of the Shinigami codes that made up their language. She too paled.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata ran out of the room towards the little loft Naruto made his room. She found him their leaning against his closet; crying.

"It'll be okay...he can't be coming to hurt you."

"How do you know? How do you know that Hinata?"

Hinata kissed his cheek. "I won't let him."

_DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING HUH? NEXT TIME? WHO IS NARUTO SO TERRIFIED OF FROM THE SOUL SOCIETY? YOU'LL SEE!_

_XD 9foxgrl_


	10. Graduation

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

In the early hours of the morning Naruto left to go to the Academy to get ready for the exam. Sasuke followed an hour later.

Obito and Ichigo were reviewing the set of Red Division. Ichigo had set up a portal to the other nations in order to get the other students in order to have them meet and prepare. Ichigo managed to tell this to his students before they left the night before.

"So what's up with Naruto and this guy?" Obito asked.

"You remember the Kyuubi?"

"Yeah, the demon that got sealed inside of Naruto. What about it?"

"He's the one who did it."

(CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC)

Naruto sat hunched over his desk in his warm jacket. Winter was back and cold as ever.

"Dude here!"

Naruto looked up at the thermos of coffee. "Thanks Shikamaru, how are you feelling?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he sat down carefully. He winced. "Your girlfriend had an evil sense of humor."

Naruto blushed bright red. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Right..."

Hinata came in as icy cool as ever. Her display of power gave her new status in the Hyuuga clan; but she turned down the right as heir saying it was a tainted word to her now.

Hanabi took the title but beeseeched her sister to teach her to shoot a bow. Hianta complied by teaching her to shoot at clones disquised as Kumo who tried to take her.

"Move Shika." Hinata giggled. "You're in my seat."

Shikamaru leapt to the row below and immedietly put on a helmet. Iruka and Mizuki came in to set up and managed to catch sight of Shikamaru fly away from Hinata.

Naruto looked at the once shy girl uneasily. "Umm Hinata..on what grounds are we on?"

Hinata giggled and wrote her name on his neck in permenant ink.

"I think you're marked property buddy." Shikamaru muttered.

Naruto was shaking; sure he liked her but they were still young.

_'I'm scared...'_

Sasuke came in sipping coffee and raised a brow at the brand on Naruto's neck.

**"Property of Hinata Hyuuga. Hands off Bitches."** Sasuke read. He turned to Hinata. "Welcome to the family."

Sasuke sensed his fangirls coming and sat next to Shikamaru who scared away all females in the village due to his condition. Something Sasuke was very happy for.

"So when are the new Shinigami coming?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tonight, since you an official member of Red Division your parents are coming to greet them."

The class filed in to get ready; the parents came in as well wanting to make sure the Shinigami student's didn't try anything.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen now if we can get star-"

The doors opened and the class grew silent as the Fourth Hokage walked in. He was dressed in a shinigami combat out fit with a red vest over it and the black rose insignia of Red Division.

"Sorry if I'm late. I just came to see if my son passes."

Everyone went wide eyed. "YOU HAVE A SON!"

Minato blinked. "Yeah...Naruto. Can't you see the resemblence?"

The parents and students looked at the two blondes.

"Holy crap he's right..."

"Blonde hair.."

"Blue eyes.."

"Even the same damn smug filled grin!"

Naruto twitched and refused to meet his father's eyes. His friends looked at him in fear as Minato waved at him as he made his way to the parent area.

"Err..umm any volunteers for the taijutsu?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto jumped onto the platform.

"Okay all you have to do i-"

POW!

Mizuki was sent flying out into the halls through the blackboard by a Tsunade strength punch. Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Ready for round two?"

"You pass." Iruka said as Mizuki relocated his jaw.

Naruto walked back to his desk leaking killer intent at Minato who cheered like a little kid.

"Yah! Way to go!"

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME YONDAIME?" Naruto screamed unsheathing Shinku.

Minato blinked and whimpered like Isshin and hid behind Hiashi. "What did I do?"

"Thirteen years ago you bastard!" Naruto spat as Hinata yanked him down

POW!

Sasuke completed his taijutsu by giving Mizuki a series of moves Yoruichi taught him.

POW!

Hinata passed using the 'Nutcracker' thus bringing her fear factor up a level. The men winced in symapthy.

By the time Shikamaru went up Mizuki walked away as Shikamaru activated his claws.

Part 2 Weaponry

The targets were blown to shreds as Naruto continued to take out his anger towards Minato. Iruka was gawking at the kunais now lodged in trees fourteen feet behind the targets. Minato cheering didn't help.

Naruto was about to go after him with Shinku no Tsuki when Sasuke went up and used his hidden weapons. Two bounced away and head towards him.

Naruto turned and pointed at them. But before he could activate a Kido Hinata shot them with her spirit bow. Needless to say she passed.

Shikamaru yawned and tossed a kunai lazily. The crowd sweat dropped.

"He trains with them and that's all he can do?" Kiba snorted.

"I'm sure all he knows how to do is his shadows and werewolf attacks." snorted Ino.

"Oh?" Sasuke snickered and snapped his fingers. Tenten appeared and threw her weapons at Shika. Shikamaru paled and produced a bo staff and began to whack away. All the weapons hit the ground broken to bits.

"What do you say now?" Choji said gawking as Shikamaru went after Tenten.

"You owe me my money Uchiha!" Tenten yelled.

"That's low Tengu." Hinata and Naruto choursed in unison.

Sasuke smirked. "Ahh but it gets the job done."

_Part 3 Ninjutsu_

Sasuke walked out of the room wearing his headband, his supporters cheered.

"We knew you could do it Sasuke!"

"You did it Sasuuke!" Sakura cheered.

Sasuke twitched as the fan girls encircled him.

"Congrats little brother."

Sasuke turned to the windows to see Itachi in a shuhakshu snickering. Minato sweatdropped.

"Ichigo said for you to stay at the compound." Minato said with a sweatdrop.

"Why am I scared of Strawberry?" Itachi asked.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed as he tackled his brother out of the two began to wrestle in the streets with people chasing after them making bets. Hinata shook her head.

"Idiots."

BANG!

The room shook like an earthquake hit. Naruto walked out looking pissed and Mizuki yelling at him with Iruka visible in the back with smoking hair.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE A SHINOBI YOU RECKLESS BRAT! YOU CAN DECAPITATE SOULS BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THE SIMPLEST JUTSU! YOU THINK YOU CAN BE A DAMN SHINOBI!"

"I can't do a regular clone but I CAN do a freaking shadow clone! WATCH!"

Mizuki beat him with the clipboard. "Liar!"

Minato tackled him. "Give him a chance!"

"He's a damn loser like that bitch of a mother!" Mizuki snapped.

Minato was about to unsheathed his zanpakto to spear him when.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Fourteen Narutos appeared aroun them and pried Minato off with looks of disqust.

"Oh and this is for calling my mother a bitch!" Naruto sneered snapping his fingers. He clones withdrew kunai from various pockets.

"UZ"

"U"

"MA"

"KI"

"BARRIAGE!

Mizuki was sprawled on the floor bleeding heavily. Minato turned to Naruto to congratulate him but met the hilt of his sword to the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going home." Naruto growled and shunpoed away.

Hiashi and Inochi helped Minato up.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Minato pulled himself up. "Hey I think I'm bleeding!"

Shikamaru growled. His eyes turned entirely sickly yellow with a black slit and fang errupted from his jaws. "Blood..?"

**CROWD: **o,O "Oh shit."

Minato ran out of the room with Shikamaru following mumbling about needing black pepper, tabasco, and ketchup. Also a large kettle.

Hinata sighed as she unsealed her bow and a single wodden arrow from a holly tree.

Hiashi raised a brow at the bowtaller then her. "Hinata-?"

"One second father."

SHWAK! THUD!

"! **!**"

The male genin winced in sympathy. _'I'm scared...'_

Hinata turned to them smiling sweetly."I also reserve that move for molesters, child abusers, rapists, and **other **violence."

_'Glad I'm NOT her boyfriend.'_

_(NARUTO CRINGES SOMEWHERE IN FEAR)_

Naruto sat in the gardens, in the hall the new Shinigami were congratulating the new genin and minging with the parents.

Sasuke deemed Itachi trustworthy after Itachi vowed to let him have dibs on the Hollow that killed their family.

Hinata and her sister found themselves in tears when they discovered that their mother was a Shinigami stationed in Konoha. Hitomi Hyuuga was to assist Hanatoro in the medic division. Hitomi looked like Hinata but her hair was spiky at the bottom.

"Naruto what are you doing out here?" Minato asked.

Naruto glared at him. "What the fuck do you want?"

Minato crouched beside him. "Can't I congratulate my own son?"

Naruto frowned. "Kyuubi wants me to kill you right now."

Minato frowned. "You...can speak to it?"

Naruto pointed to Shinku. "It's the spirit of my zanpakto."

Minato sighed and looked up at the sky.

"You know...your mother wanted to come too. She's stationed in 11th Division. Scariest female in the Soul Society. Hell too maybe. "

Naruto blinked. "What's she like?"

"Like you." Minato snickered.

Suddenly Minato was nearly hit by red lightning.

"I'm being good Kushi!" He wailed.

Naruto blinked. _'Insanity must be genetic or something. '_

**9foxgrl rant- for those who haven't read my other works yea I'm a NaruHina fan get over it.**


	11. Kushina on a Rampage

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

Screams and cries of mercy echoed around the Soul Society. Soul reapers from different divisions looked towards the 11th Divison barracks where the screams were coming from. Across the road Toshiro plopped down on his sofa as Matsumoto (idk spell for 1st name) came in.

"Kushina-sama is on a rampage again." she commented to her pint sized Captain.

"What happened now?"

"Apparently she requested a transfer to Red Division and Yachiru used her forms to wipe up a puddle of melted ice cream. So Minato is the world of the living and she's stuck here."

Toshiro tsked. Kushina's husband Minato had a weather element like his except the dragon was a manifest of wind, water and lightning. Toshiro wasn't competive but his subordinate were.

"Matsumoto don't taunt her, I do't want to have to summon by bankai to put a fire out of the barracks again."

In 11th Divisions barrack one Kushina Uzumaki was destroying all opponents in the sparring hall. After hearing that Shinigami were being stationed in the her former home lead by her son's foster brother Ichigo she immedietly requested to be posted there as well. Kenpachi being a sadist and not bothering with paperwork at all denied the request. As a result the famed 'Bloody Red Death' was now even more short tempered then ever.

Witness in 2nd Divison claimed seeing the red head destroy a mammoth size Menos with a single punch to the neither region after it interupted her date with her husband. 6th Divison was especially sympathetic; they had to endure with Minato who taught Byakuya the finesse of shortning paperwork and a shunpo that truly rivaled Yoruichi. Byakuya used it to constantly hound his subordinates and keep tabs on Rukia and Renji during dates...until she made him swear not to misuse the technique again with Shirayuki pointing at the man's most secret prized possesion..

Alright it was at his elephant sized... koi fish.!

"ALRIGHT WHOSE NEXT?" Kushina roared. The once proud and brash men were cowering in fear. Kushina wore her shuhaksho like them but used a orange obi and and orange ribbons held her sleeves and hair back.

Ikkaku came in the sparring hall with Yachiru. They oggled at the sight of the most feared Soul Reapers crying for mercy at Kushina's.

"Tomato what did you do?" Yachiru asked.

Kushina roared. **"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME BY THOSE RIDDICULUS NICKNAMES BRAT?ITS YOUR FAULLT I'M HERE! I SHOULD FEED YOU TO BYAKUYA'S KOI MONSTER!"**

"Yea! Byakushi! Lets go see the fishie! Come on Baldy!"

Ikkaku looked at Kushina then ran away behind the little girl. Kushina had over took him for 3rd seat the day before. Chad came in and looked at Kushina fuming.

"So...I guess Kenpachi said no?"

Kushina nodded.

"Well...I'm going to Ukitake's for tea, you wanna come?"

"Fine.." Kushina muttered. Ukitake was like the annoying brother she never knew.

In the Realm of Shinobi

Ichigo was swearing at teh small mountain of paperwork that took up a majority of his study. Obito was on the other side trying to sort through the finished documents.

"Man I didn't sign up to be a paper shuffler!" Obito muttered as he placed documents into a folder.

"This is why I turned down the Captain position for squad 9." Ichigo swore.

Naruto slid the door open. "Ichigo, Sasuke and I are heading to class."

"Huh? Oh yea. Get your Dad to come here. I'm going to stick him with this damn paperwork!"

"He's out on a scouting mission AKA scarring the crap outta the Civilian Council." Naruto said adjusting Shinku which was strapped to his waist like Soi Fon.

"Damn him. " Ichigo muttered. "Good luck with whatever fool gets you for a student."

In the Hokage's office Kakashi sneezed.

"You aren't getting sick are you Kakashi! That would be most unyouthful."

Minato who was standing nearby shuddered in horror.

"Don't speak like that around me, you remind me of that darn Arrancar Charlotte Cuuhlhourne and his damn transformation that would make demons throw up."

"Isn't Charlotte a girl's name?" asked the red eyed genjutsu mistress.

"Oh this was no girl.." Minato gulped remembering the details about the fight and the illustrations from the Soul Reaper Academy textbooks."

"So Minato? Will you be returning as Yondaime?" Danzo asked ignoring the prattle.

Minato blinked. "I'm dead. D-E-A-D! I'm only solid now because of two reasons."

"Which are?"

"1- the Hollow problem is getting worse. 2- you have killed way too many people and are scared for life."

Minato purposely left out about his gigai. There was no way he could be Hokage and in Red Divison. Plus Kushina would kill him for neglecting Naruto.

Sarutobi sighed. _'It was worth a shot.'_

"So why are you here?" Asuma asked.

"To see who is my son's teacher and warn the poor bastard if they get Naruto killed they'll have a divison of Shinigami haunting their ass."

Kakashi violently sneezed.

"It's Kakashi isn't it?" Minato asked as Gai offered Kakashi a hanky decorated with the kanji for 'youth.'

Sarutobi nodded. "I tried to split his friends so any team can deal with Hollows if the need comes. But I also placed Sasuke under Kakashi's care."

"Ah, as the last **living **Uchiha someone may want his eyes."

"Yup. Asuma you have Ino, Choji and Shikamaru."

"Word of advice, no misson around the full moon. He needs to be here so we can help if he loses control." Minato stated.

"Whose the Hokage here? You or me?" Sarutobi asked Minato.

"Sorry sir."

"I think we should send Shikamaru on combat missions during the full moon. It would make a more...powerful demonstration of Konoha's power." Danzo stated.

"And a higher chance of more werewolves being created. He's safe here because he knows Hinata has enough skill as an archer to shoot him from across the village." Kurenai added.

Minato sweatdropped remembering the video feed from when Shikamaru first went on a rampage. "To be fair she is a Quincy."

"Another reason she should be in the combat squad not tracker." Danzo stated ignoring Minato.

"But she a skilled tracker. Hell she she can track down those Hollows if they get away." Sarutobi stated.

"That doesn't mean she can track a human."

Kurenai sweatdropped. "Yes she can. Ichigo told me one of the Quincy's abilities was powerful tracker and hunting skills."

"Well about Team Gai? None of their member have Shinigami powers."

"Yosh! Yes what about my team!" Gai yelled.

Minato winced at the spectacle. "Should that event arise Nemu volunteered to go with your team."

"Whose Nemo?"

"Nemu, she's our current head of R&D but she offered to assist genin teams."

"Wait what about you?"

"I'm 3rd Seat in Red so I'll be mostly do dangerous missions or act as a diplomat for Red to the other nations."

Minato stopped and turned facing the window. "You're dead meat Hokage."

"Eh?"

"The boys just found out who their third teammate is and boy are they pissed."

Pissed was an understatement. Sasuke and Naruto were starring in horror at the pink banshee that was their teammate.

"Whose idea was this?" they yelled.

"CHA! I WILL PIG! SASUKE WILL BE MINE!"

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru. "Dude I'll pay you all of my inheritence if you slaugther me next full moon."

"But if I kill you I won't get the money. Troublesome."

"But.."

Naruto suddenly jumped up as Iruka finished announcing the teams. "Well if anyone needs me I'll be at Ichiraku."

Sakura wailed him on the head. "YOU IDIOT WE'RE SUPPOSE TO WAIT FOR OUR SENSAI!"

A sudden wave of killer intent flooded the room. Hinata was soon behind Sakura looked pissed.

"Listen Pinky if you want to keep living you better keep your hands off **my man** and my friends or else! Got it!"

Sakura nodded.

"Marry her Naruto." Sasuke snickered.

Naruto twitched. How dumb was he when he liked Sakura?

Later in the afternoon Kakashi arrived with the other jonin to fetch their teams. Since tthey were all their they introduce each other.

"I'm Kakashi have no need to tell you my dislikes or likes. I have hobbies and dreams." Kakashi said cheerfully. "Your turn boy with armguards."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training and playing blackjack with Naruto and Shikamaru-"

"Which you still owe me 3 ryo." Shikamaru muttered.

"I have hobbies, some included playing tag with a werecat. My dream is to slaughter the Hollow that killed my family. The only things I hate are fangirls and Hollows."

"Pinky."

Sakura frowned. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like (turns to Sasuke), I hate (glares at Hinata & Naruto) My dreams ( turns to Sasuke.)."

"Umm..ok..blondie?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training with my brother Ichigo, arguing with my Dad, learning Kido and destroying Sasuke's room. My hobbies include fighting Hollows, Kido training, and pranks. I dislike...hmm that's a tough one. I'll get back to you after I narrow my enemy list. As for my dream; to one day be Hokage or live long enough to retire."

"Why the hell do you have an enemy list?" Kakashi and Kiba demanded.

Naruto smiled softly. "Isn't it obvious? I'm the most hated person in the village for no fault of my own then being born."

Kurenai sniffled. "Well my name is Kurenai Yuhi; I like genjutsu and hanging with my friends. I hate smokers and perverts (glares at Kakashi and Asuma). My hobbies include going shopping, training, and helping to organize linch mobs against abusive relationships. My dream is to have a family of my own after I see what form of insanity kept me alive this long."

Hinata giggled.

"Okay you go next."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga; I like archery, swimming, and Naruto. I hate fangirls and pricks who are no better then they claim to be. My hobbies include fighting Hollows, chasing a certian werewolf who loses his sanity a LOT, and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to earn respect and marry a certain boy."

Naruto turns redder then his jacket.

"Erm okay dog boy?"

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru. I like looking at pretty girls and -"

WHAM!

Kiba was knocked out by Hinata's swift rabbit punch.

"Ermm..okay? Next."

"My name is Shino, I like bug collecting. I have little dislikes or hobbies. No dreams as of yet."

*Sweatdrop*

"Err alright. Hopefully I got team happy. I'm Asuma and that's all I'm going to say. Ladies first."

"I'm Ino. I like (turns to Sasuke), I hate (glares at Sakura) My dreams ( turns to Sasuke.)."

"Kami help me." Sasuke muttered. "Just send a Hollow drunk off his ass why don't ya?"

"Can Hollows get drunk?" Ino asked still remebering the Hollows that attacked their class on their wilderness training. The Naruto and Sasuke had barely managed to hold them back before Ichigo showed up with a woman with long orange hair.

"You have seen nothing." Hinata hissed. "In our textbooks there's a guy wearing a mini skirt and pumps."

"Eww..."

At that moment a drunk Hollow stumbled into their world.

"Thank you!" Sasuke yelled then proceed the beat the crap out of the Hollow. Naruto wanted to join in but let the Tengu have his fun.

"Err...Next?"

"I'm Choji; I like chips especially BBQ and hanging out with Shikamaru if he's not busy training. I hate people who call me fat and sadists who ruin good food."

"Then don't meet Orihime." Shikamaru muttered turning green.

"Next?"

"I'm Shikamaru; I like playing shogi and watching over the deer. I HATE HATE HATE the full moon, and a certain huntress with a bow and silver bullets."

"Arrows." Hinata snapped. Sasuke reappeared with his arm bloody.

"Whatever. My dream is not kill my friends and learn to control my animal side."

"AHHH SASUKE YOUR ARM!" Ino and Sakura screeched.

"Small miscalculation. The Hollow was a second set of jaws on it's tail. Shikamaru can you-?"

"No problem." Shikamaru muttered as he began applying healing chakra to the wound.

Asuma gasped. "You can heal?"

"A basic healing anyway. Naruto is intermedite and Hinata is the expert cuz of the control that is used for Quincy powers." Sasuke muttered as his bones mended.

end.

Well folks you saw Kushina and thinfs are only heating up for the Shinigami and their students.


	12. Teamwork & Bells

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

_**Thanks to every one who reviews!**_

Orihime was humming as she sewed her squad's emblem into her clothes as well as the new squad members. Momo and Uryu walked in and smiled as Orihime finished off.

"So Uryu how was your last date with Nemu?" Momo asked.

Uryu walked to a corner and began to mutter. After Mayuri caught the two talking over a saucer of sake he chased the poor Quincy across the Soul Society yelling obscenities about him seducing his prized subject/daughter. After that the Shinigami Women Association took it upon themselves to find the truth. They later found the two were indeed in love and secretly dating. Mayuri was livid and forwarded the request to send Nemu to the Red Division. Uryu was more withdrawn then normal.

"Well you're not the only one upset. You know that new woman in 11th?" Momo pointed out.

"Who Kushina?"

"Yeah...apparently Ichigo's brother Kaito was reincarnated as her son. She was royally pissed off when Kenpachi refused to let her go to join Red Division with her husband."

"Royally pissed is nothing." Toshiro said as he came in to visit his fiancee. "She just demolished all of the seated officers in 11th Division and I'm sure Kenpachi is hiding from her again."

Hinamori giggled. "We all knew she was scary. Remember her graduation exam?"

"Oh yes!" Orihime laughed. "Who could forget?"

Toshiro shuddered. All the 13 Captains had attendend with their Lieutenants after hearing two students; Minato & Kushina, had taken on a Menos Grande before the entrance exams. During the exam the two were chosen as tag team partners against the proctors. With in seconds they released their shikai and won with ease. The two were then seperated into seperate Divisions.

Kushina for her immensive combat skills was sent to 11 and Minato was sent to 6 for his Kido. Kushina was enraged after Matsumoto made a pass at Minato and publically threatened any and all women from touching her husband.

Toshiro snickered. "She reminds me of Ichigo. Hot tempered and violent."

Orihime laughed then suddenly an alert went out.

"ALERT! ALERT! PRISONER YOKUMA SHAKUREN HAS ESCAPED! ALERT! ALERT!"

Suddenly Rukia raced past. "HE'S ESCAPED INTO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING!"

**IN Konoha**

Team 7 had arrived at the training grounds to do their test when a Hell Butterfly landed on Naruto. Naruto nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"Ichigo and two members of Red are going to Iwa for the day. Something about a Menos Grande spotting. So any Hollows will be our problem."

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever."

"I doubt you could hurt a Hollow! Sasuke can do better." Sakura commenterd.

'_I wonder if Hollows eat the souls of Banshees._' commented Sasuke's inner chibi holding a 'Now Serving: Pink Banshees' sign.

Naruto stretched as they waited another hour for Kakashi. Sasuke was sitting in a tree meditating when...

"WHERE THE HELL IS OUR TEACHER?"

Sasuke fell out of the tree and glared daggers at Sakura. Naruto was holding his head trying to get the ringing to stop. Ironically Kakashi fell out of a nearby tree where he had been reading.

"What the hell was that?" Kakashi cried. "The cry of a Hollow?"

_**"She's too loud. A Hollow or an enemy could have killed you if this was war."**_

Naruto winced. _'Shinku..?.'_

_**""Who else is inside your very soul kit? Shinku, Kyuubi, what ever you call me I'm the only thing that can talk to you mentally." **_Shinku snorted.

Naruto looked solemn for a moment. A month before Red Division started Naruto managed to learn the true name of his was at first horrified to find it was Kyuubi who explained her real name was Shinkutsuki; a crimson angel who served a a messiah for war to come. Shinku as she was nicknamed taught Naruto about her true self and how she was unjustly sealed into three vessels. It wasn't until Naruto's spirit pressure began to emitt that the genjustu that turned her into a savage monster was undone.

WHAM!

Naruto flew sixteen feet after Sakura punched him.

"STOP DAYDREAMING IDIOT!"

Naruto rolled around in horror crying. "OH MY! SHE'S KILLED ME! SHE'S KILLED ME! KAMI HELP ME! NO! I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE LIGHT! WAH! DAD DON'T USE KONSO! I DON'T WANNA GO OVER TO THE SOUL SOCIETY YET!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Oy! Sunshine!"

Naruto sat up; his eyes were red and slitted. Kakashi silently freaked out. "DON'T CALL ME SUNSHINE YOU DAMN TENGU!"

Kakashi facefaulted. In the trees a team of ANBU and a few council members sweatdropped at the scene.

_'Memo to self: Ask Sensai about Naruto's seal!'_

"SASUKE IS NOT A BIRD MAN!"Sakura screeched.

The two boys sweatdropped.

"Banshee." Naruto snapped boldly.

Sakura aimed a punch but stopped when Naruto put his hand on Shinku's hilt.

"Okay...now lets get this test on! Remember if you don't get the bells you go back to the Academy!"

Sakura began to freak out while her comrades looked at Kakashi bored.

"Oh yeah...this is what Obito said was in the script..."

"Hmm...it helps that we have you former teammate living at the house."

"Barracks." Sasuke corrected.

"Whatever it's a big house."

"Barracks."

"Screw you or better then that I think I should go with Plan 3!"

Sasuke paled. "You wouldn't..."

"Plan 3?" Kakashi said uneasily with a sweat drop looking at the blonde who now wore a diabolical smile.

_**"Ah so you plan to stick a 'Rape me' sign on him and stick him in a room of fangirls? I've effected you too much kit."**_

'I thought you said I get that mischevious side from my Mom?'

_**"Yes but don't forget I sealed inside of her when you were concieved."**_ Shiku commented.

Naruto frowned_. 'Don't remind me.'_

"Okkkkaaaay. So now thats over lets begin!" Kakashi said his visible eye making an upside down U. He held up two bells. "Now what you must do is take these bells away before noon. Do so an you're official genin. If not well I hope you kept your textbooks!"

Naruto and Sasuke slid into identical taijutsu stances while Sakura withdrew a kunai.

"Now...Go!"

WHOOSH! Sasuke vanished and appeared inches from Kakashi's face while Naruto appeared behind him. The two kicked him only to have him vanish into a cloud and be replaced by a log.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled as Sakura's kunai pierced his wrist. "WHAT THE HELL BITCH?"

"Well if you had moved I-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared as he carefully pulled the kunai out and began to bandage the wrist. "You okay?"

Naruto winced. "I think it broke. She didn't hit anything serious though."

"Thank Kami." Sasuke whispered. As Naruto began to heal himself. He turned to Sakura livid. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU BECOME A KUNOCHI? YOU'RE A DAMN DISGRACE TO ALL FEMALE WARRIORS!"

"But-"

"NO EXCUSES! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP US GO TO THE DAMN LOGS AND TIE YOURSELF UP! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL OR IN THE SOUL SOCIETY THAT I'M WORKING WITH A SELF-CENTERED BITCH WHO'LL CAUSE THE DEATH OF HER TEAMMATES! SO EITHER MAKE SURE YOU CAN DISTINGUISH FRIEND FROM FOE OR GO DROP DEAD!" Sasuke roared.

Sakura stood frozen and shocked. So were the council & ANBU in the trees as well as the Hokage and those watching the crystal ball before him. Kakashi who was under a bush nearby had to restrain him self from jumping up to applaude.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"I see Kakashi." Naruto said smirking; his violet eyes glaring at Kakashi's hiding place.  
"You can hide your chakra but not your spirit energy!"

Kakashi mentally kicked himself and quickly moved as Naruto and Sasuke blurred through hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Air Bullet!"

Kakashi's visible eye widen as he saw the bush he was hiding under become a scorched crater.

_'Oh Kami what did I get into?'_

Naruto shunpoed behind him and gave him a swift uppercut the shunpoed away. Sasuke did the same then the two appeared holding a rope with seals attached to it.

Kakashi leapt away and unveiled his sharigan trying to spot them. To his surprise he could only see Sakura's chakra and not the boys.

"You can't see our chakra." Naruto's voice echoed in through the forest.

"Spirit energy if 1/2 of chakra and invisible to the normal living." Sasuke's voice whispered.

"But chakra-"

"-is very visible to us."

Kakashi paled as he felt cold metal press against both sides of his throat. He looked at an angle to see Naruto holding a katana to his throat. To his relief it wasn't his zanpakto. Sasuke was on the other holding a blade shaped like a boomerang.

"You lose."

"Umm you didn't get the bells..."

"Oh?"

_JINGLE_

Kakashi looked up to see Naruto's clone holding the bells. It handed them to the boys who removed the blades.

"Like we said-"

"You lose."

The boys grinned.

"Umm..don't you have a third team mate?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto's head snapped up. "HOLLOW! It's got Sakura!"

Sasuke swore and raced towards the target.

"DAMMIT! WE'RE GOING TO TEACH THAT BITCH TO BE ABLE TO HOLD HER OWN! I GOING TO MAKE YORUICHI GIVE HER A BEAT DOWN!"

"Don't you mean a talking to?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Kakashi to keep up in the shunpo.

"NO A BEAT DOWN!"

They arrived just as a Hollow crossbreed between a rabbit and a snake was about to eat Sakura. Naruto let Kakashi go and shunpoed ahead to slice Sakura free. Sasuke gave the Hollow a monster strength punch and send it crashing into the crater. It lurched forward.

"Bakido 31! Red Shot Cannon Ball!" Naruto yelled trowing the red orb. On contact the Hollow cried out as it disappeared.

Sasuke leapt out of the tree and glared at Sakura. "No injuries?"

She shook her head.

"Good." Sasuke said. His inner chibi was pouting holding a funeral wreath.

Suddenly the ground shook with intense spirit pressure.

"Do you feel that?" Naruto said in a whisper. Sasuke looked around fearfully.

"Oh crap, what a time for Ichigo to leave." Sasuke muttered. He turned to Kakashi. "Take her and get the Hell outta here."

"What?"

"This isn't a Hollow."

"Oh? You two can sense me coming?" whispered a male voice.

The air hazed then a man appeared before them wearing the clothes of a condemned man from the Soul Society. A zanpakto was strapped to his waist."

_'Oh shit! This guy has lieutanant strength!' _Naruto thought as he unsheath Shinkutsuki. "_Stain the sky red with tears! Shinkutsuki!" _

The man grinned. "Ooh? Are you a substitute Soul Reaper?"

Naruto slid into a fighter stance. "Uzumaki, Naruto Red Divison!"

Sasuke threw off his jacket and took his stance. "Uchiha, Sasuke; Red Division!"

The man unsheathed his blade. It was broken in several places and stained with blood. "Well, well. So Red Divison has children enforcing the laws? Hmm. I'm Shakuren, Yokuma. I doubt you've ever heard of me greenhorns."

Naruto gulped. "I have. You were in the Stealth Force until you were captured solicitating souls of children and selling them to necromancers in another dimmension. You were to be executed."

Yokuma laughed maliciously and charged. "NEXT I'LL SELL YOURS!"

Naruto blocked the blade and swung a crescent around him. "First Phase: Obsidian Moon!"

A tower of black energy surrounded Yokuma. Yokuma staggered.

'This is negative energy.' he thought and released a burt of reistu to cancel it. As the tower fell Sasuke kicked him repeatively and threw his boomerang. "FLY ON WINDS OF DEATH! TENGU!"

The blade transformed into a large bird and sliced its way to Yokuma. Youma threw another wave of reitsu knocking the boys back.

"Is that all you can do?" He yelled.

A flash of light burst through the forest and Yokuma fell barely missing a spirit arrow. Hinata appeared with Shikamaru who had summoned his staff.

"Sorry we're late." she muttered.

"Who the Hell are you?" Yokuma yelled.

"Hyuuga, Hinata; Red Divison."

"Nara, Shikamara; Red Divison."

TO BE CONTINUED~!

9foxgrl Rant- I GOT MY CAST OFF! **Happy dance/limp**


	13. Students vs Foe

Shinigami Sleep

9foxgrl

_Last Time: Yokuma, a high level criminal from the Soul Society dropped in to attack Naruto and Sasuke who had just saved Sakura from a 'terrifying' Hollow. Just as all seemed hopeless for our heroes..._

_**Shinkutsuki: ah screw it cut to the fight scene!**_

_**9foxgrl: How'd you get here?**_

_**Shinkutsuki: the door.**_

_**9foxgrl: Whatever I reworded how your shikai attacks are used.**_

_**Shinkutsuki: o.O**_

_**9foxgrl: Instead of 1st, 2nd etc phase there will be named after a moonphase. For ex. New Moon: Obsidian, Crescent Moon: -"**_

_**Shinkutsuki: fine can I go?**_

_**9foxgrl: sure and bring me a mocha frappe while ur up.**_

Naruto staggered up as Hinata and Shikamaru landed betweeen them and Yokuma. Hinata strung her bow; glaring at Yokuma leathally. She strung another spirit arrow, this time it wavered uncontrollably.

"Die!" she hissed as she released the arrow.

There was a loud explosion; Naruto stabbed Shinkutsuki into the ground to anchor himself. Kakashi and Saskura were blown four hundred feet into the treeline.

_'Holy crap what was that a bazooka?'_ Shikamaru thought in horror.

Yokuma glared daggers at the petite girl. "A Quincy huh? Like that prick Uryu. Huh?"

Hinata shot three warning shots. "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY SEMPAI!"

Yokuma vanished then suddenly appeared behind Hinata with his sword piercing her stomach.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he raced to catch his friend. Yokuma turned to slice him when he was blocked by Sasuke holding Shikamaru's staff.

"Now!"

Shikamaru raced forward and shapeshifted in motion. He clawed Yokuma and howled as his victim hit the ground.

Naruto rolled Hinata over and carefully slid the blade out slowly as he began to apply healing reiatsu.

"Don't die! Don't die!" Naruto whimpered as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Please Hinata don't die!"

"Nar-Naruto.." Hinata whimpered.

_**"It's not to late kit."**_ Shinku whispered. _**"Let me give you some of my power, it will speed up the healing until help arrives."**_

_'Please Shinku, I don't want her to die!'_ Naruto thought as tears started t leak from his eyes.

_**'So you do have feelings for her kit.' **_Shinku sighed as she released a wave of energy inside of Naruto.

Naruto winced as Shinku's power flooded through him but ignored all the pain focusing on Hinata.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke crashed near the two. Naruto head a sickening snap come from Sasuke's ankle and paled.

"Fuck!" Sasuke swore.

Yokuma grabbed Shikamaru and threw him next to Sasuke.

"Pathetic! To think the Shinigami are relying on midgets to protect humanity."

"Bakudo No. 33: Soukatsui" Naruto yelled sending a wave of white fire at Yokuma.

Yokuma leapt away. He raised his zanpakuto to unleash a wave of reiatsu at the boy. "HAH! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?"

Naruto swung his blade to form a circle around his friends. "New Moon: Obsidian!"

The dark tower reformed around them repelling the attack then shattered into stardust. Naruto drew a crescent moon, this time it glowed red.

"Crescent Moon: Crimson"

A bright wave of red charged towards Yokuma who snickered.

"Not bad, but NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" he yelled as he repelled the injured boy's attack with a wave of his own. Naruto collapsed feeling his body suffer from fatigue. Just as he fell The Hokage and a mess of shinobi appeared. They gawked at the destruction and the children who laid unconcious.

"Now die!" Yokuma yelled.

"_Scatter in the winds, Koriyosei_!" yelled a feminie voice.

A wave of butterflies flooded the field, they landed on Yokuma freezing his arm.

The ANBU gulped as Hitomi arrrived holding a white zanpakto with a gold hilt shaped like butterfly wings. Hiashi blinked.

_'Hitomi?'_

"Is that the best y-"

_"Watch over the innocent of man."_

_"Burn through the curtain of uncertainty and fear."_

Itachi landed holding a katana similar to the ANBU but with the hilt a eerie green and a chain connected to a shield on his left arm. "_Koken'nin_"

Obito appeared holding a curved shaped blade with black flames flickering around the blade. "_Burakkufaia _"

Obito lashed a wave of blackfire at Yokuma. Yokuma's right arm (which was frozen) burned clean off. Itachi then shunpoed and sliced off the other. Hitomi thensent another wave of butterflies that froze Yokuma solid.

"Do what you want now, I'm going to check the kids." Hitomi said as she rushed to them. Hanatoro had just arrived and was making a splint for Sasuke's foot.

"Sasuke has a mild concussion and a broken ankle. Hanatoro sommented.

"Shikamaru seems to have a broken femur and two broken ribs, and a dislocated jaw. " Hitomi analyzed.

"Naruto seems to be suffering severe fatigue and a dislocated shoulder."

"Hinata has a minor puncture wound and burns to her hands."

Itachi was about to pierce Yokuma's heart when a wave of black reiatsu and a large dragon crashed into him, obliterating his body.

They all blinked in confusion until Minato and Ichigo arrived looking lived.

"NO ONE ATTACKS THESE BRATS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

*sWEATDROP*

Each of them picked up a child and raced off the Estate to get them treatment leaving Ichigo with the Hokage.

"What or who was that?"

"That was Yokuma, a soul reaper who was on death row but escaped. Lucky for us the Iwa squad finished the Menos when we were alerted that he showed up here."

**Halloween Extra..^w^**

Sasuke was walking back from the market. He had lost a bet and was set out to get dinner. He now toted four grocery bags of food. The day had not been entirely bad though, his favorite magazine Serieti Community had come out today. He now walked the deserted streets up to the Estate in bliss laughing at Rukia's Chappy manga.

Suddenly a small gust of wind whistled through the street. Sasuke looked around.

_'Something is amiss...'_ he thought instictivly reaching for a weapon only to remember he hand none. _'They better not be after my Chappy comic!'_

A low giggle that echoed through out the forest sent chills down his spine.

"Hello?" he said aloud.

_"Hello..."_

Sasuke jumped a bit as the ghost of a girl his age floated out of a wall holding a small stuffed doll that looked like Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at her soul chain and stuffed his magazine into a bag and set them down.

"So what do you want? Need help crossing over?"

_"I just need one thing..."_ she gigged looking at him hungrily. _'I need for you to come with me to Candy Mountain Charile...'_

"Charlie? Who the hell is Charlie?"

WHAM!

Sasuke blacked out and woke up back in the house with Hanatoro treating an abdominal wound on his body.

"Oh good morning, are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing...you just seem to be missing your kidney."

"WHAT!"

"Please lie down! You're opening your wound!" Hanatoro yelled.

"My f'in kidney is missing?" Sasuke yelled then collapsed as blood pooled out of his wound.

Hanatoro sweatdropped and started to heal Sasuke again. Itachi ran into Ichigo and Obito outside.

"Sooo when are you going to tell him it was all a genjustu prank of yours."

Itachi shrugged. "I'll tell him after Christmas."

"And his kidney?"

"I donated to a kid with cancer."

The two sweatdropped.

"Itachi... I don't know if that was noble or you're just stupid..." Obito commented.

"Hey it was enough to make the kid's pop forget my poker debt."

*facefault*

Suddenly a scream from Kakashi echoed across the village. Ichigo turned to his lieuteant frowning.

"What did you do?"

Obito mocked a look of innocent. "Nuthin..."

Minato came in laughing. "Oh my gosh! It was hilarious. Kakashi's book exploded taking out his mask and now its the Running of Kakashi v. fangirls out there and GAI is WINNING!"

Ichigo twitched. "ARE YOU SURE NARUTO GETS HIS PRANK SKILLS FROM HIS MOTHER?"

Minato pondered. "Good point, pranks are just a form of sabotage so maybe...huh..."

_**Zanpakto archive**_

Hitomi Hyuuga: Koriyosei _(_**ice fairy**_)_ ability: creates a storm of fluttering butterflies made of ice that freeze on contact or heal. Release: _Scatter in the wind_

Minato Namikaze: Arashiryu (**storm dragon**) ability: forms a dragon of storm elements (lightning, water, wind). Release: _Ruler of storms over sea & sky_

Itachi Uchiha: Koken'nin **(guardian**) ability: creates a barrier of raw energy that can repeal or absorb and attack. Release: _Watch over the innocent of man_

Obito Uchiha: Burakkufaia (**blackfire**) ability: releases a waves of black fire that cannot be extinguished. Release: _Burn through the curtain of uncertainty and fear._


	14. Naruto's resolution

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

**sorry if this is short but I got research papers to work on so I'm leavin you guys with this. have a happy halloween & watch out for crazy guys with chain saws. **

**-9foxgrl**

Naruto laid on his bed starring up at the ceiling with his arm in a sling. He was tired and forbidden from setting foot outside of the house until he was medically discharged by Hanatoro. Under normal circumstances he would sneak out of the room and away from medics but in this case Nemu would track him down and strap him onto the bed like she did with Shikamaru.

Hinata was in the house as well be constantly doted on by her mother. Hanabi refused to leave after finding out her sister nearly died and was given permission to sleep in the room with her. Although she was on the men Hinata still found it painful to fully sit up without a sharp pain in her abdomen.

Shikamaru slept mostly thru his recuperation, not being able to move because of his injuries. His father visited daily with his teammates. Asuma stayed a few times for dinner so the sensai could play multiple rounds of shogi with him.

Sasuke was taking it worse. Hanatoro managed to heal the major fracture but confinded to boy to a cast. Itachi often checked on him to make sure he didn't try to overexert himself. After days of arguing Sasuke was given crutches and often limped around grumbling. Every morning there were offerings from his fangirls found on the doorstep and now took up a large portion of his room.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Minato said looking up from the letter he was working on.

"Can you...um...can..."

"What?"

Naruto gulped. "When I get better, can you teach me some of your jutsus?"

Minato looked fazed. "Wha?"

Naruto sat up. "I know mostly stuff for fighting spirits and Hollows but I only know four jutsus. I know my hakudo could be accepted as taijutsu but other then that...I don't want my friends to die so can you?"

Minato smiled. "Of course, but you have to get better first."

There was flash and Kyon appeared at the foot of Naruto's bed with a large red scroll decorated with golden foxes on both sides.

"What the-? Kyon where have you been?"

_**"Ah it's arrived. I asked Kyon if he could retrieve the Kitsune summoning scroll for you." **_

"Really?" Naruto said excitingly.

Minato looked up. "What really?"

"Shinku, I mean Kyuubi, whatever, she managed to get me the Kitsune summon scroll for me."

Minato carefully unfurled the scroll reading the names slowly.

_'Amazing, this is really amazing. Huh? I should have known Kushina knew about this scroll.' _Minato thought as he looked at his wife's lovely signature.

"Kushina Uzumaki...that's mom's right?"

"Yup, looks like this is like the toad's summoning. Write your name in blood and sign with you fingerprints."

_**"Not entirely Kit, there is something else. You need to offer a piece of yourself. A few strands of hair mixed with blood should do."**_

_'Why?'_

_**"DNA cannot be mimicked, but it also serves as a bind. As long as you desire the kitsunes will serve as the guardians of your future kits. So if you and that girl ever have children-"**_

_'Then the kitsune will protect them from harm?'_

_**"Indeed. The kitsunes watched over you because of your mother pact with me. Although we never expected for me to be sealed into you so I guess you were still under the guardianship."**_

Naruto pondered this then explained the situation to his father.

"Ohhh! That would explain why Kushina added fox fur and a strand of her hair whenever she wove you a baby blanket."

Naruto blinked remebering his favorite blanket as a toddler helped him survive when the matron of the orphanage locked him into an old shed and set it on fire. It was a miracle but the blanket crumbled to ash once another orphan took it away.

A few hours later it was nighttime and Naruto drifted off to sleep.

He dreamnt of that day. that day he & Sasuke first had to battle hollows.

**Halloween Special**

(this scene comes from HISHEdotcom's **How the Texas Chainsaw Massacre should have ended**) I added the link (.com/watch?v=DBgVmx4VVR4&feature=related) **I DON'T OWN THIS IDEA **NO DO I OWN **NARUTO**

_The gang was sitting in the barracks watching the Texas Chainsaw Massacre ending. The other Rookie 9 and the jonin had joined them for the all night scary movie marathon. Ichigo snuck into Orihime's house in the Soul Society to get the crate of gore and murder movies. Why she had every scary movie ever made was a mystery._

_Hinata yawned as Obito and Ichigo argued over the next movie.. _

_"That was so borning..." She nudge Naruto. "Wake me when the next one starts.."_

_"Uh huh." Naruto muttered muching popcorn. _

_Hinata was running, running from the sound of a chainsaw. She used her byagukan only to find it wasn't working nor was her chakra. She turned to see a madman running behind her holding a chainsaw aloft. _

_She screamed and ran faster. She tripped on a root then as the monster grew closer she had an idea. _

_The second he reached her she kicked him in the nuts. _

_"Owww!" he groaned and fell. _

_Hinata grinned and began to beat him up._

_"HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT WUSS!" _

_*groan*_

_Hinata kicked him in the nuts again._

_"OOH I'M A BIG GUY WITH A CHAIN SAW, SO SCARY! GET UP!"_

_Hinata felt two pairs of strong arms grab her. She woke up to find Minato and Naruto holding her up while Obito quivered in the fetal position. Hanatoro looked at Hinata in fear while Sasuke and Neji were inching away. The others were gawking. Shikamaruhad shapeshifted and was hiding in the corner next to Kiba & Akamaru.. _

_"What happened?" _

_"Obito tried to wake up to choose should we watch Twilight or Gladiator."_

_"He was about to kick you then you started to kick him the nuts." Hanabi said in awe. _

_"See, I told you Twilight was a bad idea." Ichigo snapped. _

_"Shut up! It's a great movie!" Obito squeaked. _

_"Whatever. You gave him a beat down!" Shikamaru barked. _

_"Yelling "OOH I'M A BIG GUY WITH A CHAIN SAW, SO SCARY! GET UP!"." Naruto added. _

_Hinata blinked. "WHY COULDN'T THAT HAPPEN IN THE MOVIE?"_

_Naruto sweat dropped. "Hinata..."_

_Hitomi leapt up startling her husband and younger daughter. "I AGREE!"_

_" LET'S WATCH A VAMPIRE MOVIE NEXT!" Hanabi cheered. _

_Hiashi sweatdropped. 'Umm...that was random'_

_Ichigo shuffled through the crate. "Hm, we have Underworld, Underworld II, Hanabial, ooh Friday 13!"_

_Naruto sweatdropped and began to drag Obito out. "I'mm just going to get him some ice..."_

**the end**

I may not update till near Thanksgiving. Sorry folks but I got research papers to write.

- 9foxgrl


	15. Camping Nightmare Flashback

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

_**Bleach (C) Tite Kubo**_

_**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**I do not own Naruto nor Bleach**_

**Flashback**

It was just three months after Ichigo had legally been made the official guardian to Naruto and Sasuke. He had just manage to teach the two the basics of fighting when it came time for their wilderness survial test. The class would be camping for an entire weekend escorted by Iruka and three parents.

Ichigo carefully guided the boys in packing and made sure that they took only neccentials.

_'I wonder if all parents feel like this when they see their kid off for the first time.'_ Ichigo thought as he walked with them to the south gate.

The students were all there with their parents eagerly awaiting to go. Ichigo nearly had a heart attack when he found out the three parents were all civilians on the council.

"Now be careful you two." Ichigo said as he handed Naruto a cellphone. "Call if you spot any Hollows. Please don;t lose it, I filled out enough paperwork just to get you guys one."

"Hai Onii-chan!" the boys saluted.

Ichigo smiled and ruffled their hair.

"Be safe, don't do anything stupid. Naruto no pranks. Sasuke no beating up fangirls. Keep each other safe. Oh an one more thing..."

The two boys gulped and stood rigid.

"If you see a Hollow. Call ASAP CUZ IF YOU TRY TO TAKE THEM ON YOURSELVES I'LL GROUND YOU TWO TIL DOOMSDAY! COMPRENDE?"

"SIR YES SIR!" the boys replied.

Ichigo's little outburst caught everyone's attention. Parents looked over at him curiously.

"ICHIGO!"

They trio looked up to see a Spirit Gate opening and someone jumping out. Ichigo suddenly cheered and raced into the distance where the figure had landed.

"O boy." Sasuke muttered.

"It's Orihime-chan"

"Glad we're not going to be home." the two said in unison walking towards the group.

"Umm who was that?" Hinata asked polietly.

"Ichigo's wife." the two said annoyingly.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU BRATS ABOUT SPREADING RUMORS!" Ichigo screamed.

"Good bye!"

"Orihime! There's red bean paste, brussel sprouts, leeks, and watermelon in the fridge!" Naruto yelled.

"Also mint jelly, deviled eggs, mushrooms, and bucket of shaved ice!" Sasuke added.

"YAH! THAT MEAN MY WATERMELON STEW AND VEGGIE ICE FOR DINNER ICHIGO!"

The boys high fived each other as Ichigo squealed like a little girl then fainted into Orihime's arms.

"I'LL BE SURE TO SAVE SOME FOR YOU BOYS WHEN YOU GET BACK!" Orihime said as she dragged Ichigo away.

"Oh f*** sh***." the two muttered then shook their heads in misery.

"I think I'm going to have a case of the 'how long she's here' flu."

"I second the motion." Naruto sighed.

The first twenty hours went by smoothly. No incidencts except for the prissy girls. For dinner they all hunted or fished for food. Sakura 'accidently' bumped into Ino knocking both Sasuke and Kiba into the water.

Later on relizing that they had to take their baths in the cold stream. After listening to them scream about the lack of hot water Sasuke boiled the water to a scalding temperature with a fire ball.

Naruto said nothing but made some instant ramen and watched as Sasuke began to angerly rant about selfish women and not daring to ever marrying one.

"NARUTO! PROMISE ME THAT IF I START DATING ONE OF THEM YOU'RE GOING TO BEAT THE SH*** OUT OF ME WITH A F**** BASEBALL BAT OR A CLUB!"

"Metal, wood, or aluminum?" Naruto asked as he slurrped. He knew Sasuke wasn't serious but hey, it was entertainment.

"Whatever beat sense into my brains first!" Sasuke snapped as he chipped away at a dead tree.

Naruto finished his ramen and handed a cup to Sasuke. "Metal it is."

Later that night everyone was getting into their tents. Naruto was voted unanimously by Sasuke's fan club to take the midnight watch. His fangirls pitched their tents very close to Sasuke's and Naruto's tent trying to sneak peeks inside when he was changing his skivvies.

Naruto was staring at moon while listening to the owls hunting for food. A loud schreech congfirmed the hunt had been a success.

Suddenly Naruto felt a tense vibration of reitsu in the air. His eyes turned bright violet as the image of four Hollows were getting closer.

Naruto fumbled in his pockets for the phone Ichigo gave them but remembered that Sasuke had it. Naruto crawled to the tent and shook his foster brother awake.

"Oi! Tengu, where's the phone?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke sat up and fumbled in his pockets. He swore. "Darn, it must have fell out when those prissies knocked me into the river when we were fishing!"

"F***." Naruto swore. "Go wake up Iruka, I'm going to try and lead them off."

Naruto took a small pingpong ball out of his pocket and shot it with a slingshot.

_'Please let the window be open!'_

Sasuke's jaw dropped as Naruto snuck towards the first visible Hollow. "Are you crazy? I feel more then one and we can't even take down ONE!"

Sasuke's little outburst woke everyone up. Naruto swore again and signaled them to keep quiet as the first Hollow got closer. The girls whimpered and the parents turned to Iruka.

"Well?"

"Errm?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm a shinobi not a shinigami!"

Naruto gulped as one got closer licking it's lips.

_"Food..."_

Naruto began to draw in the air then positioned his hands. _"Disenergrate! You black dog of Rondinini! Look at thy self in horror and claw out your throat! Bakuo 9: Geki! (Strike)."_

The Hollow cried as red light paralyzed it. Sasuke gave it a swift punch, breaking its mask thus killing it.

"Yeah! Great job Sasuke!" cheered Ino.

"Cha!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto clapped a hand over their mouths.

"Shh! before-"

A loud howl sent shivers down their spines.

"-you attract the others..."

The next Hollow was huge, a gorrilla shaped beast the size of a bull elephant. It's mask had fang covering its dripping jaws. Its comraded came into view as well. One was a t-rex shaped beast and the other looked half shark, half tiger.

Naruto opened his palm and muttered under his breath. "Bakudo # 26! Kyakko!"

There was bright light as the Hollows became disoriented. They stumbled around looking for the group.

Naruto took careful aim at the shark hybrid. "Hado # 31: Shakkaho!"

A ball of red light formed into his hands and he threw it. On contact witht he Hollow it exploded but didn't faze it.

"F****."

At the House

Ichigo was walking out of the bathroom bent over in pain.

_'Maybe I should give Orihime a cook book...uh...that's it. I labeling her watermelon stew as poison to be used for torturing Mayuri."_

A small whhhsssh! Was audible as Naruto's ping pong ball flew in through his bedroom window and spatted against the wall. (you know what's coming next)

Words began to form out of orange paint.

_**Urgent! **_

_**S.O.B (SAVE OUR BACON!)**_

_**Hollows near camp **_

_**H-E-L-P!**_

_**FOUR OF THEM!**_

_**Lost phone in stream**_

_**Naruto :-p**_

_**p.s. **_

_**BRING RAMEN**_

Ichigo wasn't sure what pissed him off more. The fact that Naruto lost the phone, or that he would have to fill out a mountain of paper work just to replace it.

"Orihime! The boys need help!" Ichigo yelled grabbing Zangetsu.

Orihime raced out of the kitchen with tupperware under one arm and a katana in the other.

"I'm coming!"

*Back at the Camp*

"Hado # 33! Sokatsui!"

Naruto jumped back as the Hollow struckback at him. He skidded across the dirt. He aimed again.

"Sokatsui!"

The Hollow got closer,

"Sokatsui!"

"Fly away into the heaven! Soeikimi!"

A bright orange light filled the forest. Orihime landed infront of Naruto holding a staff with a gem in the arc. There were also two set of wings surrounding it.

The t-rex hollow was sliced in half by Ichigo.

Naruto fell back watching the two shinigami fight. As the last Hollow disappeared he managed to relax. He then noticed he had burn on his hands and a nasty bruise on the side of his face. It wasn't until Hinata screamed did he notice a part of bone was poking out of his leg.

**PRESENT TIME**

Naruto was awake now. He felt completely healed and ready to go after the next enemy. But first he was going to train hard!

Naruto slipped into his mindscape to talk to Shinku.

Her domain was a grey and white garden with an eerie red moon overhead. The water under a white bridge was red, as was the lanterns that were hanging around and the red roses growing everywhere.

_**"So, you've finally came."**_

OMAKE

Isane was talking to Kushina in the Divison 4 barracks. After much debate and pleading from Kenpachi to Yamamoto, Kushina was being transfered to 4th to fill in Hanatoro's seat. Because of her Divison 11 never made fun of them again.

"So how is your little boy?" Isane asked. She like Kushina, especially since they were close height wise.

Kushina handed her a picture of Naruto with his friends in yukatas at a festival. Naruto stood in the middle wearing an orange yukata holding a closed fan. Hinata was on his left in lilac holding cotton candy, Sasuke on his right in navy blue with an uchiwa (a circular fan) and Shikamaru beside him in jungle green holding fried chicken on a stick.

"Minato sent this to me. He's the one in the orange."

Isane squealed. "Kawaii! What's his name?"

"Naruto."

"..."

"Isane?" Kushina said in a worrisome voice as the girl began to slowly tip over.

"..."

"Isane?"

"...f-f-f-f-f-f"

"Captain!"

Unohana walked out with Ukitake who was _visiting _*coughcough*

"What's wrong?"

Kushina pointed at Isane who was trembling.

"f-f-f-f-f-"

"Isane?"

"FISHCAKE!" Isane screamed then passed out.

Orihime's zanpakto: Soeikimi (fairy queen)


	16. Talking with Shinktsuki

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

_**(C) Tite Kubo**_

_**(C) Masashi Kishimoto**_

**A/N: Getting ideas for fanfiction is like dealing with popcorn. Just when you get the idea for one and start writing another pops up.**

Naruto entered Shinku's black and white domain. The garden was eeriely beautiful. It reminded him from a scence in one of Orihime's old black and white movies. He half expected the mindscape to be different but found that Shinku was actually classy.

Shinku was sitting in a pagoda. She had long red hair with a small red bun fastened by a crescent shaped pin. She also wore a blood red kimono with a black one beneath and a black obi fastened by a red cord. Her skin was pale and she had faint whisker marks like Naruto, only hers were also, you guessed it, red.

A replica of their zanpakto Shinkutsuki was tied into her obi.

Shinku looked up and motioned for him to sit next to the Go board she set up. The two played quietly for a little while before Shinku broke the silence.

_**"So, you wish to learn the third stage of my shikai?"**_

Naruto nodded. "New Moon: Obsidian and Crescent Moon: Crimson are powerful. So what is the third stage?"

Shinku smiled. _**"Well...I'm not going to tell you kit!"**_

Naruto sweatdropped. "You're evil."

_**"Please, we Zanpakto are not evil...we just like hurting people..."**_

"Right...So why cant you tell me."

_**"Because I don't want to."**_

"I hate you."

Shinku grinned as she cornered Naruto. He looked at his pieces in distaste then bowed in submission.

"You always win games of strategy."

_**"I'm the Angel of War after all..."**_

"You don't look like any angel." Naruto mumbled as he cleared the board.

_**"Shut up. Now why don't you go to your mate? I'm sure that she wishes to see you." **_

Naruto burned bright red. "She's...we're just friends!"

_**"Sure...and Ichigo is not Orihime's lover."**_

Naruto left the mindscape. He sat up and started towards Hinata's room. To his relief she was alone and sleeping. Naruto sat next to her and sighed. He looked at her sleeping form and smiled.

"Hey Hinata...I'm glad you're feeling better...Umm...Shinku gave me a scroll that lets the summons ...umm...she said that...that...if we ever...got tog-ether" Naruto turned bright red at the thought. "...umm...she would watch over...our.. kids...kits...umm...so..yeah..."

"Did you say...kids?"

Naruto turned a new shade of red. "Hinata!"

Hinata smiled. "I swore you said kids..."

Naruto sweatdropped. _'She's still drowsy from the meds! Good!'_

The two started to lean closer as if they were going to kiss.

"Naruto...do you l-?"

The door slammed open. Hitomi stood at the threshold beaming.

"Hinata! You and your friends are healed up enough to return to duty! Also I warned that pervert Kiba if he makes any attempt on you I will personally castrate him!"

Hitomi closed the door and left as quickly as she came. The two preteens were sitting in shock then Naruto stood to leave.

"W-ell...I'll see ya Hinata...take care."

"Wait Naruto..."

"Eh?"

Naruto found himself being tackled and Hinata placing a kiss on his lips. Then the doors flew open again, this time it was Hiashi and Hanabi beaming with Ichigo and Minato walking past them. There was an eerie silence. Minato vanished in a flash then returned snapping pictures. Hiashi was tied between calling out to Hitomi and turning Naruto into a pretzel.

The two blushed as Hinata let go. Hiashi opened his mouth to say something but Minato beat him to the punch.

"When's the big day and how much is the dress gonna cost?" he asked in his playful manner.

Naruto could only make a small squeak and was terrified of Hiashi. Hinata blushed and decided to have a little fun.

"Oh twelve years from now maybe. Sometime in May I suppose."

HIashi opened his mouth to speak but then...

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Naruto yelled fainted from the sheer fear of being driven to HIashi's inpeding wrath.

Hiashi sweatdropped. Minato fell over in laughter. Ichigo sweatdropped.

_"Can you catch it?"_

_"Hold on Harpy!"_

_"Cram it Kitsune!"_

_"Tengu reporting in. Target spotted due 3.3 km east."_

_"This is Cyclops. Go in."_

*Silence...*

"Uh Tengu?"

*Silence*

"Harpy?"

*Silence*

"Kitsune?"

*SILENCE*

"Guys?" Kakashi asked worridly.

*~SILENT AS A GRAVEYARD~*

_'Oh no! That devil cat must have killed them!'_ Kakashi panicked.

_"This *GASP!* is Tengu. Tora is secured."_

_"*cough*I can't belive I'm saying *cough* this...thank Kami for Naruto's speed.."_ Sakura gasped.

_"Don't th-ank me...thank*pant* Ichigo's training...regime!"_

Team 7 emerged from the Forest of Death clutching their prize. A very distraught cat in a carrier covered in seals; both for keeping the cage sealed and one exploding tag if they didn't hold. The group walked past Anko, Asuma's team, and Gai's team.

"Di-did you guys actually go in there?" Anko gasped.

Ino poked the cat and leapt back as it hissed demonically at her. Shikamaru growled and effectively shut the cat up.

"Yup." Kakashi replied.

"And you're alive?" Tenten asked in awe.

"What do they have to fear?" Neji sighed.

"Obviously." Sasuke replied.

"YOSH! Kakashi! YOUR TEAM IS SO YOUTHFUL THEY JUST SHINE WITH YOUTH!"

Naruto immedietly shunpoed past dragging his team with him.

"Sorry can't chat, this sealed cage works only for 30 minutes." Sasuke explained, loving the look of horror on Sakura's and Kakashi's faces.

Once they were out of hearing range Naruto explained that it was a bluff to escape.

"You know Ol' Man, if we ever need to invade someplace we could just send Tora here. WAAAAYYYYY simpler."

The Third looked at the ravenous cat and silently agreed. That cat could wipe out small armies if feed enough catnip.

"So can we get another mission?" Sakura asked as she glared at Tora.

"Yeah, I tink we deserve it."Sasuke added.

The two turned to Naruto who was transfixed at the setting sun.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he poked him.

No response.

"Is he okay?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke grinned. "Oy Sunshine~! Kiba just walked by talking about SPYING Hinata on IN THE HOT SPRINGS~!"

"WHAT? I'LL KILL THAT MONGREL! NO BETTER YET! I'M GOING TO TAKE HIM TO NEMU AND HIM TURNED INTO A HYBRID CAT! OR BETTER YET! SWITCH HIS AND AKAMARU'S BRAINS! NO! TORA'S BRAIN! THEN I'LL GIVE HIM BACK TO THE COURT!"

Sasuke snickered. "You should hear his rants while he's asleep!"

Nemu walked in holding a tray and two large needles with clear liquid. Naruto and Sasuke paled.

"Oh..."

"...Snap."

"Captain Unohana requests these been administer immedietly." Nemu said in her usual monotone and motioned for the two to sit.

"Err what is that?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke yelped in pain when Nemu pludged the needle in.

"Vaccinations to prevent diseases that have been extinct for years." Naruto commented as Nemu grabbed his arm.

"Since we're being trained to heal shinigami and shinobi we can't be able to sick."

Naruto yelped as Nemu stabbed him.

"I missed the vein." Nemu commented as poised to strike again.

"Confound it woman! I'll do it myself!"

Else where...in Sound

(IN shadows)

"Welcome to our world...Aizen..."

"Thank you Madara...I suppose that you request my help again?"

"Oh yes...It would seem the boy who killed you has been made leader of this new Red Division..."

There was shuffling from the figures behind Aizen. Aizen smirked.

"Well...we shall see.."


	17. Waves, Mates, and Aizen

Shinigmai Sleeper

9foxgrl

**A/N: Insanity is my way of proving I'm special.**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach...nor any other anime/tv show/movie references**

**Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving & have a good Christmas**

"So...this is the Land of Waves?" Sakura said in awe as they approached the large bridge on a small boat.

"Yup."

"It would have been faster if we were allowed to use your crow summons Sasuke."

"We can't remember, I'm grounded. Get it? Grounded?"

Naruto groaned. "The day you make a successful joke Sasuke is the day a masked dolt with the name Tobi tries to rule the world."

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! YOU RUINED SASUKE!"

Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped.

"She's seriously PMS." Sasuke whispered to his foster brother.

Naruto nodded and a mini Naruto with bright red hair ran up to him.

"Naru-sama, I'm hungry. Can I get that ninja in the woods when we land?"

Kakashi looked up at Akuko's proclaimation. Sasuke drew his blade.

"What?" Sakura screeched.

Naruto cuffed the kitsune on his forehead. "Don't do that Akuko. You'll make Sakura mad."

"I like making her mad!" Akuko pouted .

"Watch out or Shinku will be mad. Now turn back Akuko."

Akuko pouted and turned back into his chibi two tailed form and leapt onto Tanzuna who looked startled.

"Relax, despite his name sake Akuko, (Aku: demon ko: child) is a kitsune of good fortune. So Akuko, be good."

"Hai!" Akuko cheered raising a paw into a salute.

Sakura was too mad to yell kawaii.

Once they touched shore Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Hey! He's a sword wielder! Can I fight him please?"

"Naruto...what man?"

WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_"KITSUNE ARC!" _Akuko yelled creating a shield of fire that held a sword in midair.

Zabuza dropped and grabbed his sword before it melted. He glared at the team. "So the Copycat Kakashi and three brats. Two with swords huh?"

"Kakashi do you need help with him."

"No I got it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Meanwhile I'm going to go against whats- her face in the tree up there."

"I'M A BOY!" Haku roared.

"You smell like a girl! More girly then Sakura!" Akuko yelled.

"Hey!"

Naruto drew a practice katana from a scroll.

"Okay! Lets see! First to draw blood wins!"

(skipping through to the bridge being done and back in Konoha. Lets just say Sasuke constantly attacked Haku's gender status for kicks)

"Man its good to be back! Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Akuko?"

"He grew attached to Inari and Tsunami's cooking. Never get between a kitsune and its stomach." Naruto said wiping sweat off his brow.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked getting his teammates attention.

"Y-yeah...just a little tired...guess using my kidou to trap Gato so Zabuza could kill him was not a good idea after creating so many kage bushins."

"Eh?" Sakura asked.

"Reishi, is spirit energy is 1/2 of chakra. Since he used a lot of chakra then used a strong kidou made his start running on pure physical energyu which is normally suports the internal organs and allowed the human body to have a solid structure." Sasuke explained."He's basically running on fumes."

Naruto clutched his head. Then his eyes widen.

"Oh sweet honey iced tea." he mumbled to the confusion of his team.

A red light emitted from his zanpakuto and started to materialize before them into Shinkutsuki who was sprawled asleep with a part of her kimono open partially revealing her chest. Seeing this Kakashi fainted from a heavy nose bleed.

"Umm...Shinku? Umm what are you doing outside?"

Shinku sat up and yawned. _**"What are you...OMFG!"**_

Over in Suna

"SHIKAMARU DID WHAT?" Minato yelled.

Earlier in the day Gaara sent an urgent message to Red Division requesting a medic and one of the seated officers. The reason why...

Gaara pouted tapping his foot. "His team came to Suna on a routine delivery mission, he went into a 'heat' of sorts and bit Temari."

"Oh hell." Minato roared and cuffed Shikamaru upside the head.

"Where?" Obito asked.

"Her shoulder." Hitomi said as she finished disinfecting the bite. Temari laid on the hospital bed before her panting with a heavy fever.

"I can clean it and banage it but since Shikamaru was in his werewolf form...there is good chance she's going to turn into one too."

"Shikamaru you ass..." Gaara yelled as he unsheathed his zanpakuto. "_Crush them! Sabuku no Namida!"_

Shikamaru paled and raced away as best he could with a maniac holding a sword could.

"Sh***!"

"Am I missing someting?" Asuma and Kankuro asked.

"Before or after Shikamaru just marked Temari as his mate!"

*silence*

"GAARA YOU HOLD HIM DOWN! I'LL BEAT HIM UP!" Kankuro yelled.

IN Sound

"How did you survive dying Aizen?" Madara asked as he and his old colleague drank a bottle of sake.

"How did you?" Aizen replied with a smirk. "Last I heard that bastard Senju speared you in the Valley of the End."

Madara spat. "That fool, he had no idea that I was an Espada. I managed a Cero on him and then started possesing others in the Uchiha clan over the years. For awhile my limit was a month. I was in that grandnephew of mine, Fuguke for awhile before Pescado de Diablo* came told me you were back."

"So you killed you family? Harsh."

"No, Pescado did. He decided to wear Itachi's body and he went a little loco. And killed everyone because he wanted fresh brains for dinner."

In the corner a preteen looking espada with a blank look, buzzcut and the number 6 tattooed on his scalp was reading a medical journal hungrily and drooling on the pictures of the human brain.

"Why did you give him that? He looks like that guy we introdued to hentai. What was his name?" Aizen commented. "Fez?"

"I don't remember." Madara pointed out.

Aizen sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to do some recon in one of the villages. I'll find some minions to do my work. Hmmm, is Konoha still the biggest village?"

Madara nodded and chug his bottle.

It was not until Aizen left he stood up swearing.

"AIZEN! THEY GOT RED DIVISON IN- OH HOLY CRAP!"

IN Konoha

Aizen stepped out into Konoha and took on his old geeky form hoping to attract less attention. His counter part did nothing but pull his hood further down.

Ichigo sat in on the council meeting because they view Red Divsion as a 'clan'. He was pissed. Obito sat next to him prepared to calm his Capatin down if neccessary. Both had their respected zanpakutos beside them.

_"Oy King..."_

_'Hichigo?.'_

_"...He's here...Aizen"_

Ichigo looked up in shock startling several members of the council.

"Is something wrong?" Koharu asked.

_'...what? Aizen? NO that's not possible! Are you sure Hichigo?'_

_"Damn sure, he just walked in. He's headed towards us..."_

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and flew out the window with Obito hot on his heels.

"Sir! What's wrong?"

"Obito! Go sound the alert! Send a Hell Butterfly to the Soul Society! Class S!"

Obito's eyes widen as he shunpoed off.

"AIZEN!"

Aizen looked up in surprise.

"Oh sh***! Muramusa! DO your thing" Aizen snickered as his pale counter part took off his hood.

"MURAMUSA! I THOUGHT WE HAD AN UNDERSTANDING?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo...I have no control!" Muramusa said in a lost voice.

Zangetsu materialized looking grim_. "I really thought theis was over!"_

_"You and me both."_

"We all agree, Zangetsu you want to take on Muramusa?"

_"Thank you."_

_"What about me?"_ Hichigo moaned.

"Shut up and take the fetal position!" the two said in unison.

"Uhh Ichigo, I take it this guy is the reason for this?"

Ichigo and Aizen looked up and gawked. Hichigo saw the figures through Ichigo's eyes and screamed like a little girl. Muramusa paled then fainted. Zangetsu sighed.

_"Hello Shinkotsuki."_

_**"Zangetsu. Ichigo, Hichigo, Muramusa...umm...I don;t know your name so I'll call you four eyes."**_

"...demonic...burn." Naruto mumbled.

"What the hell Naruto!"

"Well you tell me, I get back from a mission and then Shinkotsuki materializes!"

"Who the hell are you?"

Shinkutsuki hmphed and drew her sword from her obi.

_**"Didn't you hear? Shinkotsuki, Angel of War AND YOU DISRUPTED MY NAP!."**_

A/N

(SODA IS ADDICTIVVE BECAUSE IT HAS CAFFEINEE)

* Pescado is Spanish for Fish

*Diablo is Spanish for Devil


	18. Return of Aizen

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

A/N: _Hope everyone had a safe Holiday season. Happy New Years. & etc. No my finals did not kill me. Rewriting, and writing multiple fanfics plus working may make me wanna snap._

Shinku glared at Aizen and Muramusa with a sense of loathing higher then that Naruto sensed she felt towards Minato. Her blood-red eyes spelled two words in Aizen's head.

Oh Sh***

_**"You damn bastards had to go and **__**RUIN MY NAP**__**!"**_ Shinku roared as charged. _**"Crescent Moon: CRIMSON!"**_

Naruto sighed. _'Kitsunes sure are fickle about their naps...then again I am too. Huh...I wonder if Mom inherited that from her...?'_

_(**&^^%)_

_In the Soul Society Kushina looked around as a chill went down her spine. Her current patient was Yumichika who came crying the Relief Station about severe stomach pains, he was the only 11th Division member not terrified of her._

_"Kushina, am I going to die?" Yumichika mumbled. _

_Kushina looked at her patient. "Oh no, you just seem to have kidney stones. Some medicine, cranberry juice and plenty of water should help until it passes. No sake for awhile though"_

(**&^^%)

Shinku roared as she charged at Aizen who tsked as he drew his zanpaktou. The two were clashing violently before Ichigo stepped in.

_"Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudo 75: Gochūtekkan" _

There was a loud crack as five pillars fell and surrounded the shinigami and the sword fiends. As soon as the barrier was secured Ichigo and Zangetsu attacked Muramusa who had regained conciousness. Naruto sat on the roof of the nearest building watching Shinku battle.

_'Wow...she is so tough.'_ Naruto thought in awe.

"Naruto who the heck is that?" Shikamaru asked as he appeared.

"Shinkutsuki, more commonly known as the Kyuubi."

The Councilors gasped. "The Kyuubi? You let it free?"

"Kyuubi is her nickname by humanity when she turns into her beast form. She's really the angel of War." Naruto commented as he watched Kyuubi block Aizen's escape route with Crimson. "Oh and by the way I didn't release her. Muramusa over there did."

Obito landed with the older pale version of him dressed like a punk rocker and heavy mascara and light blue lips ,with black nails.

Ichigo raised a brow. "I'm not going to ask how an emo is your zanpakto."

"Gothic musician." Obito corrected.

Itachi soon appeared with an armored knight holding his sword and sheild at the ready.

Sasuke blinked. "Okay this is getting weird..."

"You're telling me." Hitomi said as she landed with a small albino version of tinkerbelle fluttering beside her.

"Raah!" Shinku yelled as she swang. _**"CRESCENT MOON! CRIMSON!"**_

Naruto yelped as the crimson blade broke the barrier and sent Aizen flying into the air. Muramusa then suddenly vanished into mist leaving behind a small wooden doll. Ichigo picked it up and stared at the etchings on the doll.

"Obito take this to Nemu right away! Ask for Mayuri to come too and examine it." Ichigo ordered. "Naruto..."

"Yes?"

"CLEAN THIS MESS THAT SHINKU MADE!"

Naruto faced faulted off the roof. After mumbling he begand to clean and fix the buidlings.

"Oy! Shinkutsuki! A little help?"

Shinku was drinking a bottle of sake. _**"No thanks."**_

"WHAT?"

Shinku shunpoed off. _**"You have to learn construction anyway! I think I'll purchase more sake! Have fun."**_

"SHINKUTSUKI!"

(several hours later)

Naruto was wolfing down a large bowl of rice and korean BBQ while Shinku sat on the patio drinking.

"Just my luck, my zanpakto is another damn drunk." Naruto cursed.

Just then Hitomi and Koriyosei entered to eat. To Koriyosei being no bigger then a teacup, was full after a single bowl of rice.

"You're lucky that she's a nice sword fiend." Naruto said. "Unlike the drunk over there!"

_**"I am not a drunk!" **_Shinku snapped.

A loud howl made every one in the shinigami estate jump.

"Gillan Menos north of the village! Twenty strong!" Itachi yelled as he and his zanpakto ran past.

"Lets go Shinkutsuki!" Naruto yelled.

In the village hundred stood in horror as large menos approached. Several shinobi stood at the gates ready to fight. One was getting really close when it was met with a wave of arrows. The one beside it was ripped in half by a large emtal boomerang.

Hinata and Sasuke appeared wearing the emblem of Red Division on sashes and took posts on the wall.

"_**CRESCENT MOON: CRIMSON!"**_

A wave of red took out another gillan. Naruto and Shinku appeared.

Ichigo and Obito appeared and took out three each easily. Itachi and his spirit took down a gillan as well. Hitomi frozen one and them shattered it.

Ichigo snarled as more started to appear.

"That does it!" he growled. _'Hichigo! You ready to rumble?'_

_"Oh hell yeah!"_

A white mask formed on Ichigo's face. An inhumane howl emitted from his mouth as he dashed forward.

**"Take this bitches!"** Hichigo howled as he cut four in half. **"Take that! Take that!"**

_'Umm, was that a good idea?" _Ichigo asked Zangetsu.

_'To be honest I'm not sure." _mused the spirit.

After a good hour the Garganta was sealed and the gillians were defeated. Ichigo and the sat in a small conference room with Mayuri and Nemu.

"Such an interesting trinket." Mayuri said as he examined the object. "It seems to have a bit of Muramusa in it."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"By the looks of it a hair. Hmm. I'll need to take this back for further study." mayuri said as he carefully stored the object.

"How are the sword fiends?"

"They sealed themselves away." Ichigo said as Obito brought in some tea and small pastries.

"Burakkufaia was quite moody." Obito sighed. "He's singing a song about lost freedom on his electric guitar now."

Ichigo raised a brow. "I'm not going to ask."

"So what now?" Obito asked turning to Ichigo.

"Isn't it obvious? We've got to find out how Aizen is alive."

"We can't afford another war, especially in this realm with the Biju guardians all sealed away." Mayuri growled.

Te be continued...


	19. Sakura's Eye Opener

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

~*0*0*~

**9foxgrl: Welcome to another installment of Shinigami Sleeper.**

***Sasuke enters with two cups of coffee***

**Sasuke: I'm happy! XD**

**9foxgrl: Anti-emo pills in his coffee help. **

**Sakura: Can I ask something?**

**9foxgrl: What?**

**Sakura: Why am I such a bitch in this? T.T**

**9foxgrl: Because you acted like a damsel in distress in the first part of the show.**

**Sakura: How much longer do I have to act like one?**

**9foxgrl: Have you been training your body instead of stalking Sasuke and peeking on him when he showers on missions?**

**Sasuke: WTF?**

***Sakura blushes***

**9foxgrl: Now lets start the chapter. Sakura go train.**

**Sakura: But I just got my nails done.**

**9foxgrl: ...get out!**

~*0*0*~

The early morning sun rise was rising in east, the few people awake were stretching. In a field nearby two streaks of yellow were running around. Naruto was in the field with Minato dodging as Minato tossed kunai at him. The objective: Get faster!

Now we know Naruto can shupo right? Well shunpo requires spirit energy and jutsu require chakra. Not a good combination in a big battle.

Naruto was sweating as he leapt from tree to tree dodging the knives. Minato looked at his son proudly.

"Not bad Naruto, we can take a break now." Minato said as Naruto landed.

Naruto was panting as he walked to a nearby fallen log and picked up the bento box that they had brought.

"Dad, is this the kind of training you had to undergo when you were a genin?"

"Hmm? Oh no, my mentor Jiraya was a lazy pervert who spent most of the time peeping in the women's bath until my teammate Mikoto kicked him in the rear."

Naruto looked up. "Mikoto? As in Mikoto Uchiha?"

"Oh yes."

"She was Sasuke's mom?"

"Uh huh. She and your mom were best friends. Hell they wanted you and Sasuke to grow up best friends."

Naruto shrugged.

"By the way, did Jiraya ever take care of you when you were little? He was your Godfather."

Naruto was eating a rice ball and shook his head.

"Ichigo told me that when he adopted you, you were living alone." Minato commented as he ate.

Naruto swallowed.

"Who the hell is Jiraya and if he was suppose to be my Godfather when I find him he's going to be castrated by Tora then thrown to the ravenous women of Konoha for revenge!"

Minato blinked. "Wow, you really are Kushina's son. You've inherited her personality alight!"

Naruto grinned. Minato couldn't help but smirk at his son.

_'Memo to self: Get permission for Naruto to meet his mother!'_

"So dad...?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I learn Hirashin?"

"Hmmm...no."

Naruto face faulted. "WWWWHHHHHAAATTTT?"

Minato took his time eating. "I can't teach you that until you get to jonin level."

Naruto blew a raspberry at him then quickly stole a piece of shrimp from Minato's box. Minato in return stole a leek.

"You can have that I hate leeks." Naruto said as he ate.

"How odd so did your mother. A coincidence I suppose."

"No, Shinku said she wouldn't allow her hosts to eat foods that she hates like leeks, or anything in the onion family. Not to mention she has taken quite a liking to ramen."

Minato munched on a piece of crab meat and thought it over.

"Ask her if she was responsible for the massive ramen cravings your mother had when she was pregnant."

Naruto blushed. "Shinku said no, but she said she might have been responsible for the watermelon cravings in the first month."

Minato mused this over. "Ah so she was responsible for my midnight runs."

Inside Shinku was laughing.

~*0*0*~

"Yes! The Chunin exams are starting soon!" Sasuke cheered as Team 7 entered the building.

Behind closed doors the jonin making requests for their teams and the Hokage looked up in shock. Sakura was still blaming Naruto for turning Sasuke into a pest like him.

"So do you think Kakashi will register us?" Naruto asked.

"If he doesn't I'll castrate him." Sasuke said with a sinister grin.

In the office Kakashi paled.

"Besides Itachi taught me some new fire jutsu's I've been wanting to test out!"

Naruto grinned. "Dad taught me some new moves too. What about you Sakura?"

"Umm...no?"

*blink*

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRL? ARE YOU A KUNOCHI OR NOT? IF YOU WANT TO STAY ON OUR DAMN TEAM LEARN TO FIGHT! IF WE DO END UP IN THE EXAM NARUTO AND I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU IF WE GET ATTACKED FROM ALL SIDES!"

Sakura whimpered as she backed away from Sasuke whose hair was spiking two devil horns.

"B-bu-t.."

"LOOK YOU ARE PATHETIC! HELL, INO HAS A BETTER SHOT OF LIVING IN A BATTLEFIELD BECAUSE SHE ACTUALLY TRAINS! IF I WAS FORCED TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU AS TEAMMATES I'D CHOOSE HER!"

Sasuke walked away fuming. Naruto sighed and turned to Sakura.

"Look from what skills you do have try to ask help from a genjutsu user or a medic ninja. If you want physical training you could try asking Hinata and Hitomi if they'll help you. Or you could try Anko."

"Anko?"

"She's from the interrogation unit. A genjutsu specialist. Scary woman."

Inside Anko went wide eyed

"How are you so sure?"

"Oh, Ichigo and Obito made me and Sasuke learn the entire structure of ninja in Konoha and other ninja villages, including some of the major players in different divisions. Then Dad taught me how to analyze ninjas around the village and made me keep notes."

Inside the jonin were in awed that Minato resorted to that in training his son.

Naruto waved good bye to Sakura and walked out of the tower to where his foster brother was silently fuming.

Sakura thought it over then turned to a receptionist to ask the where about of ninjas who could train her in genjutsu or medicine.

~*0*0*~

NEXT TIME!

Naruto's eyes widen at the sight of the flowing red hair. Inside Shinku was cheering.

_**"Kushina-chan!"**_

"M-mom?" Naruto croaked.


	20. Flowers & Betrayal

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

**Sakura: Okay! I started training a lot more! Now can I stop being a bitch in the story?**

**9foxgrl: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz**

**Sakura: What's with her?**

**Sasuke: I drank all of her caffinated sodas.**

**9foxgrl: ZZZzzz *wakes up* beware my rath!**

**Sakura: Well look Sasuke! I've gotten stronger!**

**Sasuke: liar**

**Sakura: huh:**

**9foxgrl: we can smell you fresh coat of kiss me pink nail poish girly!**

**Sakura: o.o**

**Sasuke: And that disgusting bubble gum scented shampoo.**

***Sakura runs out crying***

**9foxgrl: you don't like the smell of bubble gum?**

**Sasuke: I'm more preferable to strawberries. **

**9foxgrl: hear that Itachi?**

**Itachi: So that's were my Super Smexy strawberry shampoo keeps disappearing to! XD**

**Sasuke: ...0.0... wtf? *reads the shampoo label* WTF?**

**9foxgrl: Super Smexy?**

**Itachi: What? **

**Sasuke & 9foxgrl: YOU ARE NOT A MAN!**

**Itachi: So what if I like to take percautions in my haircare? Ichigo uses Awesome Vizard orange bodywash?**

**(Hiyori's prize money maker)**

***Ichigo sneezes over his paperwork***

**9foxgrl: Oh yeah right. Lets just start the chapter.**

~*0*0*~

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going? Shouldn't I be practicing for the Chunin exams?"

"You will later, but first I want to show you something."

The duo continued up the hill until they reached the top. Naruto's jaw dropped. The entire hill top was covered in an assortment of flowers and a large flowering tree in the dead center surrounded by red roses.

"Oh wow."

Minato leaned down and gently picked a red rose from the base of the tree. "This...is were I buried your mother's body after she died."

Minato felt a tear seep from his eye. "This...is also...is where your mother and I first met, where I proposed to her, and...where she died in my arms."

Naruto knelt beside him and looked at the flowers.

"Are these all wildflowers?"

"Oh no, this used to be a barren little muddy hill when I first met her she was planting all of these." Minato laughed. "She was always showing up to the academy with her feet covered in dried mud, so one day I followed her. They all have meanings to them."

"Can you remember the meanings?"

"Not all but.. there's Balm; sympathy. Butterfly weed; let me go. Daisy; innocence. Azalea; temperance. Fern; sincerity. Forget-me-not; true love, she used to stick one of these in my packs for ever away mission I went on during the war with Iwa...mostly to remind me not to cheat on her I suppose." Minato touched the tree. "Locust tree; affection beyond the grave. I requested this be planted after she died."

Minato suddenly picked a tall shoot covered in several small violet flowers. "She planted this first. Foxglove; a wish."

Naruto helped his father pick a few flowers and take them home. Minato immedietly made a small flower arrangement in his room.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did we have to get these anyway?"

Minato smiled. "Its a secret Naruto."

~*0*0*~

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waited for Kakashi who appeared holidng three sheets of paper.

"Okay I've registered you guys for the exams and arrgh!"

Sasuke knocked him over and took the papers. He took out a pen and signed his name instantly. Naruto took a small knife pen out from his pocket and wrote him name in careful calligraphy.

Sasuke looked over at the paper in disgust.

"Byakuya is turning you into a sissy! You're handwriting is girly."

Kakashi looked over at the paper and whistled in awe. "Oooh! Such beautiful calligraphy Naruto."

Naruto blushed.

Sakura frowned and compared her signature, it was not as neat as Naruto.

_'I hate you Naruto Uzumaki!'_

A small red bird landed on a post near them and screeched then flew away. Sakura inwardly grinned. "So it has begun."

_A/N: I'm about to speed things up to the forest so leave me be and no flames!_

~*0*0*~

The trio had entered the forest and only a few miles in ran into Orochimaru. Sasuke was doing his best to stay out of the man's range hoping to avoid the man's bite.

Orachimaru lunged at Sasuke again only to be stopped by a wall of wind.

"What the hell?" Orochimaru yelled as he moved away. His lips were almort entirely sanded off.

"Hurricane Wall. A jutsu Onii-san made up."

(Jump Around starts randomly playing)

Naruto "...0.0..."

Sasuke "...O.O...-?"  
Orochimaru. "Oh sorry that's my phone."

*FACEFAULT*

Naruto looked around. "Hey where's Sakura?"

Sasuke looked around. "I have no fucking clue."

"Damn you! What do you mean I have to leave? You're not my boss! Oh just because you helped me become immortal you don't own me...oh hell."

"This is weider then the time Itachi yelled at his pancakes for talking back to him." Sasuke muttered.

"Weider then Obito blowing a gasket because we ran out of cookie batter." Naruto added.

"Oh Kami that was scary." Sasuke replied.

Naruto raised a brow. "I think we should attack now."

"Combo?"

"Oh yeah!" Sasuke snapped flying through hand signs. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"

"WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!"

Orochimaru peeled away from his phone long enough to see a large fireball heading his way. Orochimaru jumped and hissed as some of his hair was singed.

"Oh, gotta call you back Aizen. Yeah yah, bring your daughter back with me, what does she look like? What color hair? Oh ok."

Naruto made dopplegangers and sent them after Orochimaru.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here before-!"

"SUMMON!"

A large snake appeared and lunged at the two, suddenly it was cut in half by a bolt of red lightning.

"What the hell?" Orochimaru yelled.

CRASH!

Orochimaru was thrown back, then suddenly vanished by another loud explosion.

"Damn, I thought I killed that snake bastard. Who ever saved him with that explosion is going to die a violent death."

Naruto's eyes widen at the sight of the red hair flowing freely. Inside Shinku was cheering.

_**"Kushina-chan!"**_

Naruto croaked. "M-mom"

Kushina turned with tears in her eyes. She smiled. "My baby...my baby boy.."

Naruto felt tears then suddenly he was being crushed.

"NARU-CHAN!" XD she squealed.

"Mom...can't breath!"

"NARU-CHAN!"

"Kushina-san! He's turning blue!" Sasuke yelled.

Kushina dropped Naruto, who started rubbing his neck. Kushina sobbed. "My little baby, you're growing up so well!"

"We need to find Sakura and tell the Hokage that Orochimaru is here."

"Was." Kushina said darkly. "I can't feel his spirit signature in Konoha. Hmm, strange, I can't feel your teammates' spirit signature either."

Sasuke looked up at the sky. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

(Somewhere else)

Orochimaru looked up in disgust and wondered where he was. He saw Kabuto and two figures next him.

"So the rumors were true. You are alive Madara."

Madara laughed darkly.

"Welcomeback Orochimaru, I would like you to meet my daughter. She saved you in the Forest of Death. She's been serving undercover for me in Konoha with Kabuto."

~*0*0*~

OMAKE

Ten year old Minato was perplexed by the behavior of his new classmate Kushina. She was a new girl, a refugee from the Land of Whirlpool. Whate perplexed Minato was that since arriving in Konoha and joining the academy Kushina was the last to get to class but the first to leave. Almost every time she would come to school with dried mud on her shoes and smudges of dirt on her clothes and face. Finally his curiousity had gotten the best of him and he decided to follow the girl.

Right now Minato believed that he had wasted an entire afternoon. In three hours he had followed the girl to Ichiraku Ramen, the hardware store when she bought a shovel and a bag of seeds, and then to the library. Not neccessarily in that order.

About to give up Minato followed her to a small secluded area on the edge of the forest. He blinked as Kushina stopped at a large muddy hill. Minato was inching behind her when he slipped in the mud and slid into a rock that knocked him out.

Minato awoke looking at red. He blinked and then realized he was looking at the top of Kushina's head. He shifted and found that she was sleeping against him. He moved and fell out of a makeshift hammock into the mud again.

"Damn you boy. You just suffered a darn concussion and you get all jumpy?" She muttered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Minato snapped spitting out mud.

"You were knocked out and its cold. Whether you like it or not I'm not going to be held responsible for you freezing to death." Kushia said groggigly

"So what the hell are you doing out here in this mudhole?" Minato coughed.

Kushina pointed to a small field of growing flowers. "This 'mudhole' was created from an ancient volcano. Volcanic soil is very fertile! "

Minato made the same confused look his future son would be famous for.

"Flowers? Why?"

Kushina sighed. "Back home I had a huge flower garden! But it got destroyed in the war. I asked the Hokage and no one owns this hill so I asked if I could have it."

Minato blinked. "So?"

Kushina frowned. "You know what? Get the hell away and go home! I don't need to take you crap!"

Minato blinked. She was crying.

"GO AWAY!"

Minato left feeling like he had kicked and injuried puppy.

The next day Kushina went to school, but Minato wasn't there. She went back to her garden she found Minato hard at work planting.

"What are you doing?"

Minato turned around holding small seedlings. "I'm planting."

Kushina frowned. "Why?"

"To say I'm sorry."

Kushina frowned. "What are you planting?"

"Balm and ferns." Minato smirked.

"Sympathy, and sincerity." Kushina replied with a slight blush. "Have you been studying the language of flowers?"

Minato rubbed the back of his head furthering the mud in his hair. "I spent all day at the library and plant nurseries."

OMAKE

This was inspired by **LastTakashima** on Youtube (Contest Winner) Itachi's Finale

One morning in the Red Divison estate the shinigami and the students were sitting down to breakfast. The large table was set with oatmeal, pancakes, grits, french toast, sausage, bicuits and jugs of milk and juice. It was a few minutes before Sasuke noticed Itachi staring at his pancakes.

"Um, Onii-san? Is something wrong?"

"Hello pancakes, you are wea , you know why? YOU LACK SYRUP! YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION!"

Sasuke: O.O

Naruto stopped his spoon halfway to his mouth letting his oatmeal plop back into his bowl. Minato sighed and put his spoon down.

"Not again, Itachi if you want syrup go and buy it!" Minato said calmly.

"Umm, I'm guessing this happened before Dad?" Naruto asked as Itachi walked out to get syrup.

"Yeah, but last time it was waffles. Man, mess with his food and Itachi goes nuclear. That is the only thing that Byakuya is scared of of except-"

"Except?" the boys asked.

Minato raised an empty plate in front of his face. "Obito we're out of cookie dough."

3...

2...

1...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE OUT OF FUCKING COOKIE DOUGH? WHOSE BEEN EATING MY GOD DAMN COOKIES?" Obito yelled, an aura of deathly killer intent was flowing around him. The juice and milk suddenly boiled.

The shinigami gawked and Naruto twitched.

Suddnely Itachi returned witha small bag from the supermarket.

"Okay I got my lovely syrup, and for some reason the guy gave me two packs of cookie for free!"

"GIVE ME THE COOKIES!" Obito roared.

Itachi blinked. "So that's what scared Yachiru."


	21. Espada Return

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

"What do you mean Sakura is a traitor?"

Kushina stood before the council with Minato, Obito, and Ichigo. They had searched everywhere, even used Bakudo 58 to track Sakura's where abouts. To their conclusion, she wasn't in the village, not even in the country.

Ichigo had already snet word to the Soul Society, they were going to send a team to help. Obito also sent word to their operatives in the other nations to get ready for war.

"We searched for her, she is not in the village nor the surrounding woods. We tracked her to a remote village between Rain and Sound." Minato concluded.

"This is unacceptable. She was a bright student, kunochi of the year for crying out loud! There is no way she would run off and abandon the village!" Old Koharu yelled.

"Believe it." Ichigo stated. "If she helped Orochimaru escape there is an even bigger problem to worry about."

"Which is?"

"Orochimaru found a way to get immortality, I'm guessing when he joined forces with Aizen. There is little doubt in my mind now that Orochimaru is also an Arrancar now." Ichigo stated.

"What proof do you have?" demanded Homura.

"Sasuke and Naruto both stated that they heard Orochimaru conversing with Aizen via S.P (spirit phone). They overhead him asking to bring his daughter back with him."

"Then that means?"

"If I had to guess...Sakura is the daughter of Aizen."

(DRAMATIC MUSIC!)

"Or Madara." Kushina stated.

(LOUD DRAMATIC MUSIC!)

"Okay where is that music coming from? Mutant chipmunks?" Obito asked.

Random chipmunk runks by the window.

(~*In the Red Estate*~)

Naruto sat in the dining hall with Sasuke and the other Konoha genin, including the Sand siblings to a late dinner. The Chunin exams were cancelled until further notice. The other members of Red Divison were busy preparing in case of war.

Everyone sat around poking at there food. Well almost everyone.

"Man who would have guess Sakura was a spy." Shikamaru stated as he and Temari sharred a really rare t-bone.

"She was always a bit strange, but an actual spy?" Ino said in disbelief. She had broken down when she heard her best friend was a traitor.

"I know, no one would have guess, not even Sakura's mom." Hinata said stirring her food absent mindely.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kankuro peeling his digusted eyes from the teen werewolf mates.

"I went with my mother to ask her. She apparently had no idea whose Sakura's biological parents were. She was a part of the emergency medic nin team at Kyko Pass. She adopted Sakura after she was found amongst the dead enemy as a toddler."

"The same place Kabuto was found?" Naruto said in disbelief. "No wonder Kabuto went underground. Do you think he's a spy too?"

"With out a doubt." Sasuke hissed. "This is bad for both sides."

"What do you mean?" asked Choji and Lee.

"Think about it. There are reports from the Stealth Force that Aizen is working with Madara." Sasuke said. "If they plan something big it could end BOTH this world and the SOUL SOCIETY!"

"Huh?"

"Hold on I'll draw it out!" Hinata stated as she took out a notebook and began to draw.

She revealed the first picture and everyone gawked. Her pictures were chibi's.

"Okay saw this is our world." she stated pointing to a chibi of herself standing on a line. She then pointed to a chibi on a line above hers. "This is the Soul Society. If the line above breaks it can spill into our world. Or if both lines break..."

"Darkness." Shikamaru finished.

Gaara sighed. "With out a doubt, the Akatsuki was bad enough, but now this?"

"The who-?" Tenten pipped up.

"The Akatsuki were orignially after people like me and Naruto, but since a majority of they people like us are working with the Shinigami they can't kill us so its a lost cause."

"They're still an organization though. A few work with us but they only do it for money." Naruto added.

(A/N: *cough* Hidan! *cough*Kazuku *cough* Kisame *cough* Deidera)

Gaara sighed as he speared a piece of meat on his plate. "This is going to be very bad."

Temari was gnawing on the bone and mumbled with her mouth full.

" ...what?"

Temari put the bone down. "I said its going to be worse if Aizen is also responsible for the werewolf that attacked Shikamaru."

Naruto paled. "I just had an even worse thought."

"What?"

"Isn't the full moon tomorrow night?"

Gaara choked on the food he was swallowing. Kankuro put down his cup before drinking. Naruto, Hinata, and the Konoha genin, minus Ino, paled.

Temari paled. "Oh shit."

"What?" Ino asked.

"This is going to be Temari's first feral transformation." Gaara gulped.

Shikamaru grinned lechourously. "It's going to be _FUN _though."

"Says the bastard who had to get pinned down by a high level kido." Sasuke sighed.

"They're lucky to be werewolves." Kiba muttered.

"Lucky? If I lose control Hinata has been given clearance to shoot me."

"I only shoot to maim." Hinata said softly drawing another chibi.

"Maim? Is that you're excuse for shooting me in the ass? Last time you almost hit my -"

"Say another word pervert and I'll crush you to death." Gaara hissed reaching for his zanpaktou.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of silver knives and tipped arrows." Hinata giggled.

Gaara looked up. "Can I have some?"

"Gaara are going to break you brother-in-law so soon?" Naruto asked sweatdropping as Hinata happily handed a few over.

Gaara grinned sinisterly. "Meh heh!"

Kankuro grabbed a silver tip dart. "I think I'll go modify my puppet with this."

"Do you think any of the adults are around?" Shikamaru pipped up.

"No, why?"

Shikamaru grinned as he produced a bottle of bourbon from his vest.

"Where did you get that?" Kiba asked.

"Nicked it from Itachi's secret stash. Tastes like liquid candy!" Shikamaru said as he took a swig. "Whoa thats smooth! Wants some?"

"Umm okay- su-" Naruto looked up and paled. "Oh shit-ake mushrooms."

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke looked to where Naruto was looking and paled. "Oh crap."

The fork in Shino's mouth fell and hit the table with an echoing *tink*. The other genin turned and saw the holy terror.

Shikamaru turned and gasped. Itachi was glaring and tapping his foot. His eyes looked devilish and he was slowly unsheathing his zanpakuto with his killer intent flooding the room.

"So its you...whose been raiding my liquor chest? Guess I owe Obito an apology."

Shikamaru chugged the entire bottle they passed out with a large goofy grin on his face. Itachi growled.

"IF YOU DRINK MY LIQUOR SUPPLY AGAIN I'M GONA-!"

"Going to do what? What are you doing with picking up such a nasty habit anyway?"

Sasuke and Itachi both paled as a young woman came in with Kushina and Hitomi.

"Mom-?" they croaked.

Mikoto had not aged and wore an outfit similar to Nemu's but with wire mesh leggings. She wore her zanpaktuo on her back like Naruto and there was a sebon holder on her right ankle and her left thigh.

"What? Have you two forgotten me so long that I don't get a hug anymore?"

Itachi hesitated then moved to hug her but was beatened by Sasuke.

"Hi mom!"

"What are you doing here?"

"To kick Aizen's ass duh!" Mikoto snickered. "The Kunochi 3 are together again!"

Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto stared at their mothers.

"Kunochi-"

"-3?"

"Yup! Me, Hitomi, and Mikoto were the badass kunochi of our time." Kushina said with a triumpiant grin. "The Bloody Red Habanero, Moonlight Wraith, and Twilight Devil!"

Their children looked at them puzzled then shook their heads.

"You know, we should have a nickname other than 'Reapers' Sasuke thought aloud.

"What we should do is get some sleep." Gaara said as he stood up.

"I'll take you two to the guest barracks." Mikoto offered.

"Thank you."

"Temari~!" sang a drunk Shikamaru. "Can you take me to bed~!"

Gaara promptly kicked him.

"What happened to not kicking a brother when he's down?" Sasuke asked.

"He's not my brother."

"Not officially yet." Temari giggled.

The Next morning Naruto was practicing his kata when he notice a man with light blue hair walking by.

"Oy! Ichigo where are you?"

"Sir, who are you looking for?" Naruto asked.

"That shinigami Ichigo. We were told to report here."

Naruto sent a Hell butterfly and soon Ichigo appeared.

"What the-? GRIMMJOW?"

"Yo. HEY GUYS GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!"

"Did you find him?" asked a pale figure.

"He better, I keep getting a bunch of perverted looks here." said a tanned busty woman beside him.

"HOLY HELL! ULQUIORRA? HALIBEL?"

"Nice to know you remember our names." Halibel replied.

"Hhhhiiiiiiii!"

"Oh what the hell is he doing here?"

"He's on probation too!" Ulquiorra said in his usual aloof demeanor. "How is Orihime doing?"

"Yeah, how is she? I never thanked her for restoring my arm." Grimmjow added.

"Damn. Huh? Oh she's fine, but uh Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. I'm saying this now only once...STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, SHE'S MY FIANCE!"

Naruto went wide-eyed. "Onii-san, how could you not tell me you were getting married? Did you two crazy kids run off to a church in a casino like in that book Kakashi reads?"

Grimmjow matted Naruto's head. "You're brother is an idiot."

Ichigo blushed. "Don't tell her I said that. I-WAIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING READING THAT PERVERTED TRASH?"

Naruto edged away. "I stole two of them and skimmed a page before destroying it with Shinkutsuki."

Ichigo grimaced. "That's it, as soon as Minato gets back from Iwa me & him are going ot kill the writer of that shit."

"Haven't proposed to Orihime yet?"finished a silver haired man who popped up beside him.

"SHIT? GIN!"

The ex-shinigami pouted. "Hey, no cussing in front of the brat!"

Naruto blinked. "I have no idea what is going on but something tells me I better tell Obito to get his ass down here."

And with that he shunpoed away.

"Why are you three here?"

"We were given a chance to redeem ourselves. What better way than to kill Aizen for setting us up to die?" Grimmjow snickered.

Ulquiorra blinked. "We were told that we would serve Red division for awhile."

Ichigo blinked. "Fine follow me. Hey Gin?"

"Yes?"

"Toshiro & Rangiku are visiting later with the rest of the war council. Don't do anything stupid."

Gin pouted. "Why would I do something stupid?"

Halibel and Ichigo both slapped him in the head. "Just don't fox-face! Go to your room!"

"I don't have a room yet!" Gin wailed.

"Obito?"

"We just finished setting Barrack 3 for them."

"Hear that Gin? And for being mean to Grimmjow on the way here you get the room with no view." Halibel taunted.

"Aww no fair Halibel!"

Ichigo sighed "Come one. "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, explain what the hell is going on."

"Like we said, we're here on probation. We agreed to help in the war against Aizen-"

"CUZ THAT DAMN BASTARD SCREWED US OVER!" Grimmjow yelled interpting Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra glared at him. "Interupt me again and you will be a very unhappy cat."

Grimmjow hissed.

A loud howl made them all look up.

"Oh shit." Ichigo hissed as he drew Zangetsu. "Here they come."

A dog hybrid tore through the gates charging towards them. Ichigo used a Getsua Tensa to blow it back but then another hit.

"Shit what the hell was that?" Grimmjow yelled looking at the two larged dog like creatures as they ran off.

"Werewolves." Ichigo hissed standing up. "Guys?"

"On it Onii-san!" Naruto yelled as he and the other students raced by through the gates to to the estate.

"SHIKAMARU IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY SISTER I SWEAR I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" Kankuro yelled as he threw a silver dart.

"Hey! Use those carefully! Silver is rare here!" Hinata yelled. "I only get a shipment every nine months!"

Halibel raised a brow as they faded away. "What are those sashes they're wearing?"

"Huh? Oh, those sashes have the emblem for Red Divison on them. If they're wearing them, it means their under my orders and not the village for the time being. Its a system I had to set up since some members of Red are also active shinobi." Ichigo replied. "I'm going to have to get you guys one."

The spirit gate opened and Ichigo looked surprise. "They're early."

Gin turned and waved only to be crushed by very heavy killer intent.

"GIN YOU FOX FACED BASTARD!"

"Rangiku! My love! My sunshine! !"

Masumoto ran up and punched him then kicked him in the jewels.

"YOU LYING CHEATING BASTARD! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" she yelled as she repeated kicked him.

Toshiro sighed. "Not again, I guessed it can't be helped though..."

Zaraki tsked. "All women are fiercer then I thought. Take Kushina for example."

"She's only second to Captain Unohana though." Ukitake said quietly to him remember the last time he intentionally missed his weekly appointment with her.

As if she heard him Unohana smiled at him. "Did you say something?"

"No." the men said in unison.

"OOOOWWW! What did I do?"

"Leave the Soul Society you bastard and get me -" Matsumoto cut short and cupped her mouth then raced inside.

Gin raised a brow. "Is she ill?"

"No, only pregnant." Unohana & Toshiro said calmly.

Gin fainted.

"Whoa...there is a way to shut him up." Halibel said kicking the unconcious man.

**000**

"So Aizen, tell me, how the hell do you have a daughter?" Orochimaru hissed looking at Sakura who had changed.

She now wore a long white dress that stopped slightly above her knees with long sleeves with a pink sash. Her long hair was pined up in a ponytail by a white sakura flower pin with a dangling skull on it her bangs were lose and partly drappign across her face. She also wore miniture white sakura flower earring studs.

"To be honest it was a bit of a mistake." Aizen sighed.

Sakura glared at him.

"Szayel was studing cloning before he died and managed to splice a bit of his DNA into an embryo that just needed to be inplanted into a woman. So -"

"Lemme guess, you used one of your human fangirls to implant the embryo into." Madara said solemnly.

"Sakura, show Madara what happened to those who interupt me." Aizen said calmly.

"Hai." Sakura said walking up to Madara who was snickered then was flung back by Sakura's foot.

"Now if I may continue. I didn't use a human you dolt, I use one of the females of Halibel's fraccion. She hid in this world for sometime during our fight and yet died after birth. It would seem Szayel engineered Sakura to have the strength of an espanda. She also has her mother's temper, a thin layer of hierro on her skin."

"Then how the hell are you her father?" Orochimaru asked.

Aizen glared. "The one and only gene Szyael added to the embryo was his hair color to make her easy to find in case something happened to the mother. The rest of it was my DNA."

Sakura hmped.

"I still don't understand how the hell you two are alive." Kabuto coughed.

Aizen grinned. "The Soul Society never killed me. They just trapped me in a prison. I met Madara there. By chance I still had a sliver of the Hyogkyoku and used it to free us. We slipped into this world where by chance I ran into Sakura here. The shard was also enough to get some of my loyal followers from Hell too."

"Hmph" Sakura growled.

"Waaahhnnannna."

Sakura turned and petted the small blond child whose body was so warped bellow the waist he had the body of a snail. "Yes Wonderwess is a good boy and came back."

"Whhaaaannnnyaaa." Wonderwess wailed.

**to be continued**

_**Sakura: Review or else!**_

_**Wonderwess: Ynaaaaa!**_

_**Gin: What he said.**_


	22. Preparations

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

_**I AM BACK! Feeling more confident about my grades! Also with reviving Arrancars in the future, feel free to request a favorite if you wish and tell whose side are they on. PM them to me. **_

_**Chapter 22...whoa I think this is my longest work yet. **_

_**Enjoy this update. **_

_**-9foxgrl-**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was a peaceful day in Konoha...well as peacefully as it can get around Konoha anyway. At least there was no band of ninjas out to destroy the village. Birds were flying, people out shopping, going on missions, etc.

"WHAT?"

Several people looked up at the loud vocal outburst. Few recognized the vocals as Sasuke's.

A few miles away in the Shinigami training grounds Sasuke stood before Nemu with his jaw on the ground. They were in the training grounds were Sasuke had been practicing with Itachi on his ninjutsu. The Red Stealth run by Minato had determined that Orochimaru had indeed succeeding in turning some of his Sound ninja into hollows and vice versa.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO DEACTIVATE THE SHARIGAN GENE AFTER THE WAR?" Sasuke demanded of his brother.

"Think about it, what good has it done us? And besides, the Civilian Council wants you to breed a herd...err clan of new Uchiha just because of the Sharigan."

"So?"

Itachi clucked his tongue. "I knew it, my brother wants his own harem. Damn."

Sasuke turned beet red. "THAT IS NOT WHY!"

"Sure it isn't. Nemu has the gene negater when ready... so what ever."

Naruto was nearby working on a taijutsu that he and Captain Komamura were working on together with Shinku's aide. Shinku had found a way to activate the dormant kitsune gene strand in Naruto to temporarily turn him into a hanyou. For exactly five minutes, and twenty seconds Naruto had fox ears, tail and claws. As well as monsterous strength. Which is what Komamura was working with him on.

"What's with you Tengu?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up Sunshine!" Sasuke growled.

"How about I take your sight Tengu!"

Komamura grabbed Naruto just as he pushed charka into his claws and was about to claw Sasuke.

"Boy. Stop!" Komamura growled. "You only have two minutes left in that form!"

"Just one clawing?"

"No boy! Now, go strike your anger out on that target. It's steel this time so you'll need more strength. One minute, forty seconds!"

"Yes sir." Naruto growled. He ran at the target and strengthened his claws even more. He crossed his claws as he attacked and shredded the target into six.

He was about to exclaim in success when his features as a hanyou vanished.

"Huh! It wasn' the full time limit yet!" Naruto yelled. _'Shinku what's up?' _

_**'Let me manifest so I can explain!'**_

Shinku left the sword and materialized beside Naruto. _**"It seems I made a miscalculation when I activated the gene.' **_

Naruto glared. "I'm not going to turn into a kitsune or a fox, or some kind of mutant am I?"

_**"No. You are the first hanyou whose gene is activated because you parent was a jinchuuriki. Others are born because of a union between a human and a demon."**_

"I know that already!" Naruto commented.

_**"Well it would seem since your mother was the host that gene would be more distinguishable and dominant in the X gene instead of the Y gene you received from your father. So there is a high possibility that-" **_Shinku explained making the Punnett squares gene chart in the dirt for Naruto and Komamura to look at.

"- that my future female descendants would have a stronger hanyou trait. That's kind of disturbing... So why is my time limit screwing up? "

_**"Like I said the gene is recessive in males so the ability to use it will vary. Oh and Komamura, did you know in your past life you were a wolf hanyou?"**_

Komamura blinked. "No I did not but that would explain a lot now wouldn't it?"

"That sounds like sarcasm if I ever heard it." Naruto mumbled. "And I am the King of Sarcasm."

_**"Shut up Naruto."**_

Naruto blew a raspberry at Shinku who hit him.

_**"Am this is why you will not achieve my Bankai any time soon." **_

Naruto shrugged. "Nii-san said if I achieve Bankai as a human that it could hurt me a lot so that may be a good thing."

Komamura chuckled. "You are really a glass half full kind of guy aren't you?"

"Hell yeah! Optimism is what drives me!"

Shinku and Komamura chuckled.

"DUCK!" Naruto suddenly screamed.

Everyone fell down as a barrage of spirit arrows flew overhead like frightened birds Naruto paled.

"Uh oh...It's Quincy training time. I vote we all go inside now so we do not lose any...vital limbs or appendages...All in favor?"

"Agreed." Everyone coursed and entered the crypt entrance where they hurried under the compound to the main house.

"Can someone warn us when Lieutenant Uryu takes his apprentice Hinata onto the course please? It almost became Shinigami hunting season out there!" Itachi snapped to Hanatoro who was walking by.

Hanatoro yanked his ear. (Yea over the century he grew balls.)

"Sixth seat Itachi, DO NOT YELL AT YOUR SUPERIORS! I AM FOURTH SEAT FOR A GODDAMN REASON!"

Komamura blinked. "I thought that boy was quiet. What happened?"

"He's been around Nii-sama." Naruto commented. "Hinata use to act like that a lot until she took some lessons from Anko...that would explain why she is so scary now."

Ichigo walked in. "The other Captains left Komamura. Rangiku, and Toshiro is still here though. He plans on making a combo attack with Minato's Arashiryu and Horinmaru."

"Hai."

Hitomi walked by smiling. "Ichigo! I have good news and bad news!"

"Oh?"

"The bad news is that Yoruichi-sama will not be able to fight with us."

"Why?"

"Be patient boy! I'm about to tell you, its the good news! She's pregnant with Urahara-sama's child!"

Ichigo smirked. "I won the bet! Now to contact Soi Fon and to collect my wager! That's what you get for betting _never _Soi Fon!"

"No need, she sent it already." Hitomi said handing the money over. "Tessai and Soi Fon are going to be the godparents."

Ichigo made a face. "Pray that child never gets sick. Especially when Tessai is around."

Everyone present nodded and in synch, shuddered at what happens when you get sick around Tessai.

"If its a girl Soi Fon is going to spoil her rotten...and...holy crap a Yoruichi jr.!" Ichigo thought. " Boy...well that will be one badass either way. Smart and sneaky from either parent either gender..."

"From how I calculated and from Unohana's notes...hmm Rangiku-chan's and Yoruichi-sama's babies will be born around the same week!"

"It's going to be the end of the world." Komamura commented.

"Truer words were never said!"

"GUYS!" Gaara, Matsuri, and Nosori came racing in. "GUYS!"

"WHAT?"

"The Red Stealth just came back! CHARLOTTE CUUHLHOURNE IS BACK!" the Nosori wailed.

The Arrancar who were walking by froze. The Shinigami paled. The students...well they were speechless.

"WHAT?" echoed around the village.

"Someone go to the Soul Society and ask Yumichika wants to go for a second round." Ichigo piped up. "Cuz I am not crazy enough to."

As if on cue Yumichika walked by.

"Hello Ichigo. I came to spar with Matsuri and..Hmm? What is it?"

"Your friend Charlotte Cuuhlhourne is back." Ichigo commented.

Yumichika twitched. "I need flash tags, paint bombs, oh a meat thermometer so if the later does not work I can gouge out my eyes!"

The Captains twitched.

"So what other Arrancar were revived?"

"Choe Neng Poww..."

Komamura looked pissed and growled.

"Who?" asked Naruto. "He wasn't mentioned in the history books."

"Let me phrase it like this; he can make an Akimichi look like an ant." Itachi explained. Sasuke looked stunned.

"Even Choja when he's in his full expansion form?" Naruto squeaked.

"Yup. Remember when we were in Kiri, and I took you guys to see that pod of pilot whales when you were little? Yeah his true form was about the size of that big one that was leading the pod." Ichigo commented.

The boy's eyes widen and the memory flashed through their minds. The whale had been so large that Ichigo had used his power to take the boys into the sky to see it fully.

"Holy crap." Naruto gasped.

"How or what did you Espada feed that guy?" Sasuke asked the Espada.

"Occasionally he devoured a Gillian or two." Ulquiorra commented. "It was very disturbing to watch."

"I'll help land that whale. He owes me money." Harribel commented.

Her comrades looked at her puzzled. Rangiku was walking out of the infirmary reading a book on baby names with Gin trying and failing to put his own two cents in.

"If its a boy how about-"

"We are not naming our son after your zanpaktou, drinking buddies, screen names, or whatever idiocy pops into your head!"

"I was about to say Kira. You know my lieutenant…how is he doing anyway?"

"He's fine. He and Hisagi are instructors at the Shinigami Academy now. I'll put that into possibilities for girl names. I means sparkle."

"What? You guys never went to Gin's monthly strip poker nights? I always won." Harribel commented.

Rangiku paused and turned to glare at her lover. Gin tried to crawl into a corner as Rangiku glared at him.

"Gin...if you ever, and I mean ever do one of those around my daughters or my potential son in law. I will kill you so fast that not even the gods will believe it." Hitomi growled.

"She means it!" Hanatoro deadpanned.

"Word from Los Noches." reported Obito. "We have a temporary alliance thanks to the new leaders Nel Tu Oderschvank and Yammy."

Ichigo gawked. "What...the hell? HOW?"

"Dunno. But they were pissed that Aizen took control of their people and willing to help in an alliance if necessary."

* * *

**A/N: I'll let the fans decide whether or not to add more arrancar and who is in Sakura's fraccion. Also suggestions for her zanpaktou! Just PM me if you have an idea, in honor the winner of 'Name Sakura's zanpaktou' gets to make a guest star appearance on either side of their choosing. So start PMing! X3**

**Deadline is 4/8/2011! at midnight! XD**

The new Espada & Fraccions

- Orochimaru: Fraccion - Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, Kabuto

- Madara: Fraccion - Chow Neng Poww

- Sakura: Unknown fraccion

- Wonderweiss: Unknown fraccion


	23. Murderer

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

A/N: Chapter 23!. For all who like to place anonymous negative reviews. I read then delete.

I do not own Naruto, and or Bleach.

Also the contest I mentioned in my last chapter: CONGRATULATIONS TO **angel61991** for their idea of Sakushi Kyôdo (Strength of Illusion) for Sakura's zanpaktou. Runners up **ace **& **Karu-Mekna. **If you three are reading this please PM me ASAP so I can add your characters to the next chapter!

Also I was reading online, Kakashi & I share the same Birthday, alright!

With out further ado! Lets start Ch. 23!

It was a dark night in the small village of Kingoke no gake, in the sleepy town villagers were just going to bed and the samurai on night patrol were getting ready.

Unbeknownst to the them in the sky the Garganta was opening. Several Hollows slinked out and a petite young woman stood atop of a massive snake shaped Hollow with the head of a bull. She had long flowing hair and green eyes that pierced the night sky like menacing stars. She fingered the hilt of the sword in her hands as she surveyed the small torch illuminated village and grinned.

"Dinner Time boys." she giggled.

Down below a small boy was awakened by the screams of his parents and the last thing he saw was a malicious woman holding a bright pink whip slash his baby sister in half.

(-!_!- ][-!_!-)

-Konoha-

A loud eerie howl pierced the morning silence. Several of the residents looked around in horror as the members of Red Division raced by. Their badges reflecting the sunlight as they hurried to Headquarters for an emergency meeting.

"It has been determined by Central 46, and Captain Commander Yamamoto that war has been declared on Aizen and his forces. All those who are aiding him in the war will be executed, the living and dead a like."

Ichigo turned to face his assembled officers and subordinates. They all were grime faced and solemn. The order had finally come for the day they had both anticipated and dreaded. A war that could destroy both the realm of Shinobi and the Shinigami. The orders had been delivered to all the ninja villages where a branch of Red Division resided and all their members who were Shinobi were removed from the active rosters.

He was now working on a strategy plan with the Gotei 13. Since that dimension was primarily Red's territory it was up to them to strike the first blow. At midnight twenty of them would raid and destroy Oto along with all and any of Orochimaru's bases. With any and all information they would track down Aizen's base and eradicate him and his forces.

Minato would lead a small force consisting of himself, and Hanatoro, and three members from Iwa and Kumo to Oto to destroy the main base. Ichigo would go with the task force consisting of former Akatsuki members to find all of Madara's old bases and ransack them. Itachi and Obito would take the genin to hunt down Orochimaru's bases in the hidden nations and for an S&D (Search & Destroy). Hitomi would be performing immediate combat medic training with several of the Shinobi combatants within Red.

"In 24 we will launch our first attack. " Ichigo confirmed. "You are all to report to your assign team leaders and we will team up for the first wave."

Sasuke raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What about Sakura?"

Ichigo sighed. He nodded to Obito who stood up.

"Our Intel agents abroad has informed us...that last night Sakura lead a legion of Gillians and Adjuncas on an attack of a small samurai nation in the southern sea. They killed over 2,081,720 people including non-combatants, and fed on their souls. If the numbers are right...Sakura killed 2,000,720 herself with her own hands."

The present genin paled. To eat that many souls was only possible of an extremely high level hollow.

"At what level as a Hollow is she?" Hanatoro asked.

"From what the Intel describes, I say a mid level Espada." Harribel said looking over the documents.

An audible gulp was heard.

"So...does she have a zanpaktou?"

"From what is stated here...it is called Sakushi Kyôdo."

"An illusion type?"

"Sounds like her; she was always really good with genjutsu." Sasuke said in a quiet voice.

"And considering who her father is, I would let any leisure to her." Ulquirrora stated.

"Any illusion type would explain how she managed to get away as a hollow type in Konoha for so long. Especially around us." Minato added.

"In that case if she retaliates, kill her." Ichigo said coldly, deep down he knew the boys had anticipated this, but could not feel remorse for Sakura. After all the times she hurt them in their missions. "Those are our orders."

Sasuke sighed. "Understood..."

"Dismissed."

(-!_!- ][-!_!-)

"So what are we going to do?"

Naruto looked at his foster brother who was sitting on a balcony that overlooked the large lake beside the estate. Both had taken off their leaf headbands and were wearing their sashes. In two hours they would be helping to raid Orochimaru's bases in Konoha. Naruto would be with Itachi and Sasuke would go with Gaara and his team to a small village in the southern region of Fire Country, just outside the village where there was an abandoned clan compound.

"Do what?"

"About Sakura."

Naruto sighed. "What can we do? She will try to kill us if we asked her to surrender. She helped Orochimaru escape; and she's helping her Dad...and...what she did last night...I just don't see how we can help her. She's...just too far gone."

Naruto sighed and laid down on the banister. "So...why the sudden change of heart?"

Sasuke mumbled something incoherently.

"Aww Tengu...do you have a crush?"

"NO!"

"Ah your mouth says no, but your blushing face says-"

"SHUT UP AND I AM NOT BLUSHING!"

"Sasuke is in love~!" Naruto sang as he hung upside down on the banister and dodging Sasuke frantic punches.

"I AM NOT!" Sasuke roared. He stopped and looked away. "I like someone else…she's….older…"

"Ooh do I know her…"

"No."

"Is she a shinobi?"

"No…yes…uh…I'm not sure… I just saw her a few days ago."

"…I take it you are stalking her?"

"HELL NO! I'M NOT YOUR PSYCHO GIRLFRIEND!"

Naruto paled pointed behind him as a wave of killer intent flooded the area. Sasuke slowly turned to see Hinata donning the new Quincy style clothing (Black long sleeved jacket with long tails, light blue wristbands, black pants and sandals with a Quincy cross dangling around her waist and two short blades).

"What did you call me Uchiha?"

"I…didn't say anything…"

"Oh? Hmm, perhaps you would like to help me practice my accuracy on a moving target Uchiha?"

"No…I think I'm okay…I apologize…"

"I like the new gear Hinata, did Uryuu make it?"

"Nope I did!" Hinata giggled as she twirled showing it off. "Uryuu-san taught me how to make clothes! I made some new clothes for Tou-san, and Hanabi, and Neji too!"

The two boys sweat dropped. 'Oh great, great job Uryuu!'

A/N: Sorry for my absence, I've been working A LOT lately.


	24. New Allies, Old Enemies the War Begins!

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

Ch. 24 - New Allies, Old Enemies; the War Begins!

_**Ta Da! To the winners of my little Contest! **_

_**Karu-Meka: Shinsehi aka Shin; Red Division 9**__**th**__** seat - Kiri branch. **_

_**Angel61911: Ranko Nekozawa**_

_**Sorry for my long absence folks, I've been stuck in a rut with writer's block and not to mention the stress of starting my sophomore year at school….urgh.**_

_**BUT I'M BACK BABY! **_

– _**9foxgrl**_

RED DIVISION 0400 Hours

Ichigo was arming himself as his entire division was getting ready. Minato had already left with his team to battle in Oto. Naruto, Kankuro, and Fu had left with Itachi a few minutes afterwards to meet with a few of the covert ROOT Anbu in the sewers. The War had just begun.

AIZEN'S PALACE 0600

Thunder rumbled above and lightning flickered across the dark sky. Inside Aizen's new cliff-side palace Sakura sat in her private tower that overlooked the mountain side in the conquered Rice Country. She stood in a large room that would be deemed worthy of a rich princess. Complete with a king size canopy bed to an albino tiger skin rug and silk curtains. Sakura was staring out at her father's growing empire.

She no longer looked like her pre-teen self. With her Hollow powers growing rapidly her body evolved as well to that of a young woman. Her hair was in a ponytail and reached past her ankles, her bangs framing her face. Her outfit was now a white chesogam dress that stopped mid-thigh and stockings that stopped at the knee with heels. She now wore dangling earrings with her trademark flower and a diamond in each. Her zanpaktou's hilt was pink with her trademark flower as the hilt as well.

She had a Fraccion of her own as well. A majority were low level Menos Grades along with a few Arrancars whom submitted to her will. Despite her being only fourth in command she had a higher success rate then Madara who was in second and Orochimaru.

She looked up as someone knocked on her chamber door.

"Come."

A frail looking Arrancar gave her a scroll. She read it and nodded. "Tell my father I will be happy to…_de-claw_ the cat."

The Hollow bowed and walked away. Sakura grinned maliciously as she looked out and then walked downstairs where Kabuto was standing. Seeing her he approached and squeezed her rear end.

"Amazing how your exposure to the Hokyouku shard took effect on you. You actually look more…_appeasing_…want to go to my chambers or yours for a little fun? I'm sure your father would not mind."

Sakura's face darkened then punched him. Her monstrous strength was even greater than he had anticipated. Her punch sent him flying through three walls before her stopped by hitting the mountain wall. Kabuto's entire face became unrecognizable and bloody.

"Kabuto you are filth. Remember…I am an Espada…and you…are a pathetic human who only has a few qualities of a higher race. Therefore you are far beneath me. You are lower than trash and lower than dirt! You are nothing more than the scum on the bottom of my shoes. Remember that well you place you pile of trash unless you want me to devour your soul." Sakura hissed as she crushed his leg and walked off licking the blood off her hands.

Kabuto limped back to his master who grimaced in disgust. He immediately began to grab his surgical equipment and a serious of large needles. Kabuto laid down on a large table strategically placed in the room.

"So the blood of an Arrancar in your veins is not enough Hmm what now Kabuto?" Orochimaru hissed as he repaired the breaks in Kabuto's leg with screws. He ignored his subordiantes whimpers of pain as he removed the completely destroyed tibia and replace with a metal substitute.

Kabuto growled as he bandaged his face. "What if I were to eat a Hollow's flesh?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Maybe…Szyael left us a lot to work with here. It's too bad Aizen couldn't revive him, it would have been nice to compare experiments."

Kabuto made a face, thankfully hidden by the bandages. _'You and Szayel alive and working together on experiments would be the end of the world.'_

Another of the hollows under Orochimaru's command, a woman with red hair and glasses approached with more medical supplies.

"Thanksssss Karin."

She bowed and walked out.

'_Oh how I wish you at least left information on how to make those special voodoo dolls Szayel.' _Orochimaru thought with content. _'How I would love to make one of that old geezer.'_

Outside Konoha 0700 Hours

"Alright, are you ready to meet your team mates for the mission?" Obito asked the genin in an overenthusiastic voice. His own squad was lolling nearby waiting for him.

"Sure…Vice-Captain…can't wait…" mumbled a tall pale boy wearing a loosely fitting yukata and a Red Division sash over the obi. He had a pipe from which he was blowing bubbles and a zanpaktou tucked into his yukata.

Shikamaru was next to him looking rather bored and starring up at the sky.

"I agree with Utakata. Man this is such a drag."

"You're just annoyed about not seeing your girlfriend for the next couple of weeks."

Shikamaru whimpered like a scolded puppy. Temari wasn't taking well to her first feral transformation. A few of her bones didn't realign right. What was even more surprising was that there was a chance she was pregnant.

Neither was sure since in their feral transformation their memory was a complete blur, not to mention they found a stash of alcohol. When they had changed back they were in a completely trashed motel room in the Southern region of Fire. It took half of Red Division to stop Gaara from castrating him them crucifying him.

A blonde girl wearing purple and her hair in a ponytail, Yugito, was too absorbed in the latest _Seretei Community _to bother with her teammates. She was especially interested in latest fashion column by Yumichika and Rangiku who had been voted the most fashionable duo two centuries in a row. Rangiku even added in an article on her upcoming line of fashionable baby bibs and diapers.

'_Pink scarves are still in. Violet is the best.' _Yugito muttered as she read the article. "Pink isn't better than violet."

Obito sighed. '_Well…can't say I pity the bastard…getting these guys.'_

A dust cloud raced towards them then stopped suddenly revealing a young man with sleek hair and bright green eyes. At the sight of him Obito threw one of his sandals that hit him dead on.

"About time you showed up Shin! You're getting to be really lazy!"

Shin picked up the sandal and threw it back at the disgruntle vice-captain.

The young man was walking towards them slowly with uneven steps. He wore the typical uniform of a member of the Stealth Force but he also carried a miniature Fourth Division medic bag at his waist with his zanpaktou that looked as if it had been recently polished.

Shikamaru sniffed the air. "Scented oil…I think…it's that same flowery oil Rukia wears in her hair when she wants to attract Renji-san's attention…and a hint of cucumber and aloe lotion. Hmm…there is also a similar shampoo?"

Shin raised a brow. "You sniffed me?"

"No…but you smell like you passed the lady who flirts with every guy who passes her boutique."

Shin nodded. "I swear never to open a gate there again."

Obito pointed to the kids. "Okay, this is Shikamaru, Yugito, and Utakata. "

The three merely waved.

"Right, we'll be going to destroy an old hiding place of Madara's so it might be dangerous. We'd best keep on our toes alright?"

"Hai!"

"I think we just stuck with a pansy." Shikamaru mumbled.

Shin gave them a diabolical smile. The image of Gin Ichimaru suddenly flashed in their minds. "Oh how wrong you are. The next 24 hours are going to be living hell boy."

"Crap."

NARUTO'S TEAM 0700

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Naruto said uneasily as another large rat ran past him. This one was the size of a large dog. Earlier one the size of a house cat dropped on Itachi who promptly cut it half. Kakuro freaked when he realized another rat was sitting on his head for the last hour.

To avoid detection from ROOT ANBU Itachi had forbid them from using the walk on water technique. Needless to say they were not happy about walking on a narrow strip of cement with sewage water all around them, especially since they were wearing open toed shoes. Fu swore to jump into the bath the second they returned to the surface.

Itachi stopped them. He pointed at a seal on the passageway to the next tunnel.

"Yup, there's another detection seal. Disable it Naruto."

Naruto turned to Itachi with a sour look. "Why me? AGAIN!"

"Because, you Uzumaki's are naturals at it. Besides I thought your dad was teaching you to be a seal master!"

'_**He's right kit.'**_

'_Quiet you!'_

"I'm surprise he's good at anything." Kankuro commented.

The girl next to him, Fu, shrugged. She had teal hair, pink eyes and tan skin. She was a kunochi from Hidden Waterfall and a member of Red Division due to her Jinchuriki status.

Itachi looked at her. "What's your name again?"

"Fu. Dummy."

A splash made them look up as a boy Naruto's age dropped down. He was pale and looked an awful lot like Sasuke only his hair seemed to cling to his face.

"Hello Sai."

"Itachi? I thought you were dead?"

"I was, but I work as a Shinigami now."

Sai poked him. "Fascinating, ghosts can be touched."

Itachi twitched. "I'm in a gigai, a fake body. Idiot."

"Okay."

"Next thing you know this guy will ask if fortune cookies are real." Kankuro muttered.

Fu smacked Kankuro. "Never. Mock. The. Cookie!"

Sai nodded in agreement. "To mock the cookie is doom."

Itachi shook his fist at them. "Can we get moving? Sai, where's Orochimaru's old lab?"

Sai pointed down a sewer drain. "That way."

Naruto sighed and followed him. A faint energy signature made him stop. "Feel that?"

Sai pointed at the ceiling. There was a large seal armament. "So it's true, Uzumakis can detect seals."

Naruto made a sour face and carefully climbed onto a pipe to disable it.

"It's a detection seal mixed with an explosive seal. It's connected to eighteen seals up here. I'll have to deactivate all of them before we can keep going." Naruto muttered are he nit-picked the seal until it was completely deactivated.

"_**New record kit! A level 3 seal in 69 sec!" **_

"Whatever Shinku." Naruto replied as he crawled along the fattest pipe to the next branch of the seal. He was so happy his dad made him wear a new outfit, while with was entirely black there were threads that made up his clan seal that glowed orange in the darkness. If he moved around at incredible speeds would look like a firefly.

"Careful of the steam pipe up there Naruto." Fu commented.

"I see it." Naruto replied as he locked his knees in order to hang upside down on the pipe. Within seconds he had disabled it and shimmed down to the next.

"Now that's done's let's go." Sai said taking the lead as he pushed the doors open.

Itachi's eyes widen as there was was rapid movement around them. He turned and saw several ROOT squads surround them.

"Good job Sai." Said a shadowed figured as it approached. There were dull footsteps as it got closer. As if one side of its body was heavier than the other. In the dim light one eye was yellow and the other red. There were also numerous red eyes on its left arm.

"Oh. Hell no." Naruto hissed.

Sasuke's Team 1100 Hours

"Come on Sasuke! Tell Gaara its people with no eyebrows that lack charisma!"

"Really Nori? The soul of Sandaime Mizukage said that browless people over flow with charisma." Sasuke replied as he turned to face the tan boy. He shuddered as Gaara's killer intent spiked at the boys.

Normally Matsuri would stop the bickering but she was back at the Estate learning combat medicine from Hitomi and Hanatoro. Had she been there Nori would not be dangling off the sand by his ankles the first hour of the trip.

The group was riding on Gaara's sand over a five mile long chasm that had been meticulously hidden by an armament of seals. Originally Gaara had used a gourd to hold his sand reserves but Minato showed him how to seal it into a compartment with in a bracer he wore.

"Uchiha, shut him up!"

"Umm…you may want to stop Nori, if Gaara is anything like Naruto you might get hurt…badly…" Sasuke said carefully watching the grains of sands shifting around them.

"So what are we looking for again?" Nori asked ignoring his teammate's twitching eyes.

"According to Grimmjow there is a clan that lives around here that has a couple of powers that could eradicate Hollows." Gaara commented.

Sasuke looked over at the impromptu team leader.

"What's kind of clan?"

"Dunno, but Grimmjow reckons he was one of them before he died. What's worse is that he suspects that Aizen may know about them as well, so we need to get to them before they do. AND NORI STOP POKING AT MY FOREHEAD."

"But it's so smooth and hairless. With only that tattoo its so plain…I KNOW! I'll draw you some eyebrows GAARA!"

Nori stopped as several sand pillars formed and stopped mere centimeters from various sensitive bodily appendages and from various points that could prove fatal if hit.

Sasuke gently scooted back on the sand. "Umm, can I get off the ride now?"

Gaara made the sand around them plummet leaving him levitating. Thanks to all the training with Itachi; Sasuke caught onto a branch and leveled himself on a tree. A flash made him look up to see Nori with his wings outstretched and hovering in the air.

"Hey Nori, if you can fly, why didn't you fly before?"

"He's a freeloader." Gaara snarled as he floated down.

A faint and bitter smell drew their attention making them bolt through the forest towards the scent. To their horror they spotted a large compound on fire. Sasuke fought the urge to hurl as the smell of burnt flesh brought back the psychological trauma of his clan's death.

"Breathe through your mouth Sasuke." Nori said as he used his wings to beat away as much of the odor as possible.

Gaara found the soul of a young toddler and quickly performed a konso on it.

"Nori, fly back and tell them about this. Grimmjow is going to pissed."

"Nori the messenger birdman is off!" Nori declared as he flew away.

Not long after Nori was but a speck in the sky a high malicious laugh echoed in the forest.

"NO! Mother! Father! Nee-chan! "

Sasuke jumped as a girl a year older him raced by. She had tan skin, auburn hair and a Chinese style outfit. He caught the glimpse of an image of a black cat on the back of her shirt.

With the speed and elegance of a cat she leapt over the burning barrier and tried to claw her way through the rubble. She yowled like a wounded animal when she came across a partially burnt corpse of an elderly woman.

"Obaa-san!" she screamed.

Sasuke grabbed her as the roof above collapsed.

"We have to go!" He shouted.

"I can't leave my family!" she yowled as she clawed at him.

He pulled her away as a loud screech hissed in the wind. Gaara's sand just barely managed to create a cocoon around them to shield a bright pink whip.

A sinister laugh made them look up.

Sakura landed neatly before them. Her zanpaktou was back in its sealed state. She leaned forward giving Sasuke a good look at her newly developed bust before snickering at the girl.

"Aww poor little kitty…a new stray kitten that needs to be put to sleep!"

"You…you…killed my family?" the girl sobbed.

"And it was so easy…a slash here, torn limb there…and the babies…how their mothers screamed when I slit her throat and moved on to devour them. Then your grandparents…how they prayed for death to come and end their suffering!"

Sasuke threw his folded windmill shuriken and flew through hand signs. The shuriken morphed into a flock of black birds and had them fly at Sakura.

"Oh no! What am I to do? Oh wait-!" Sakura used sònido to back away unscathed.

"Poor Sasuke can't aim while protecting the kitty!"

There was a loud roar like that of an angry cat. The girl now stood in a catlike pose. Her fingernails were now claws and her pupils slits. A menacing aura filtered around her.

"Curious Sasuke? She's a Nekozawa, cat style ninjas extraordinaire. Of course that won't matter once she's dead." Sakura tittered.

Ranko lunged at her and began to claw at her. Sakura blocked her moves idly and then pointed her zanpaktou at her throat. Ranko lashed creating three claws of flames that narrowly miss Sakura who managed to use Sonido before impact.

"Hey! Gantenbaine! Get your but down her already! Afro!"

"I resent that statement…Boss!"

A tall man with and orange afro landed beside Sakura. He moved to attack Gaara but Sakura stopped him.

"Not him. Go after the boy delivering the message to Red. Kill him."

"But-"

"Are you questioning me? Go before I eat you!"

"Yes Boss." Gantenbaine said in a quick voice and disappeared.

Sakura turned her attention back to Ranko who was hissing like a feral cat.

"Disguise me, Sakk- argh!"

Gaara's sand wrapped around her and began to constrict her body.

"Die you traitor!" Gaara roared. His zanpaktou activated turning the blade into sand that had an eerie energy pulse to it. It made his normal sand flow even faster until it began to turn into glass shards.

Sakura laughed and pointed at them. A pink orb forming in her palm.

"Cero."

**To be Continued**


	25. Her Betrayal

Shinigami Sleeper

9foxgrl

_**Ch. 25 ~ Her Betrayal**_

Itachi signaled his team to stand back to back. Fu and Naruto withdrew their swords and stood in attack ready position. Kankuro got a string of kunais ready to release, in the process he activated a band on his wrist that emitted a chakra beacon to alert everyone in Red Division, but also recorded the entire interaction. Something Obito suggested to ensure that they had substantial evidence in case of political interactions.

"Danzo, I should have known that you of all people would have allied to Aizen." Itachi growled. The council member was dress in all white, the was no sleeve on his left arm but it's skin was completely white, hierro thought Itachi, and the red eyes on them were Sharigans.

"Looks like you profited well from my family's death." Itachi snarled as his grip tighten on the hilt of his sword.

"Worry not brat, you are dead and are of little use for me. I'm here for the bijus in those brats. You can have the empty carcasses when Aizen is done with them."

Fu eyed the ROOT ANBU closest to her. "I don't know about you Naruto, but I'm not interested in becoming a subjugated slave to a power hungry ego maniac."

"Me either. Glad we agree."

"Leo." Itachi said softly.

Naruto moved his palm facing the agents across from him and began chanted a kido spell.

"Aries."

Kankuro unsealed a puppet shaped like a human.

"Capricorn."

Fu shifted her stance and flipped the blade upside down.

"Thanatos.*"

"Hado 73: Sren Skatsui!"

All Hell then broke loose.

Naruto ducted around the burned agents and began to use binding spells to trap them. Kakuro was moving his puppet in rapid motions. Sasori of the Red Sand worked as a liaison with Red so he taught Kankuro his finer skills and handed one of his spare puppet bodies to use in battle.

Fu's kenjutsu style was to cut and stab while moving quickly. Whenever one of the ROOT tried to cut her she would make her chakra harden her skin to rival the hardness of a beetle's shell. She jumped back and formed a cocoon of chakra around herself as five of them tried to stab her. She smirked, inwardly happy about the demon beetle housed inside her.

Itachi released his shikai and began to attack Danzo. Every time his Sharigans activated Itachi raised his shield over his eyes to block.

"You seemed ot have gained a great deal from the death of my family Danzo." Itachi hissed.

Itachi finally managed to cut through the herrio and cut the arm off.

"You will burn in Hell Danzo!" Itachi yelled as he cut through the politician's skull.

The Root Anbu, those conscious anyway, jumped when the Gates of Hell arose. Danzo screamed in pain as the chains grabbed him. Itachi couldn't help but smirk as the man was dragged into Hell.

"Alright! Who wants the next trip?" Naruto asked as he raised his sword. The rouge ANBU quickly submitted.

"Itachi!"

The team looked up to see Tia leading a squad of jonin.

"Leave these guys to the ninja, we need to go back. An emergency summon."

"Take care of what might be in the lab. Naruto leave two shadow clones here to help with any seals. Lets go!" Itachi yelled as Tia lead the way back up.

* * *

**Sasuke's Squad**

BOOM!

Gaara coughed as he moved the sand around himself Sakura's cero destroyed the ruins and left behind a large crater. He looked around and found Sasuke a few feet away curled around the mystery girl protecting her from the blast.

"Sasuke you still alive?" Gaara coughed.

"Just barely." Sasuke groaned, he rolled the girl over. Her chakra cloak had weakened and a majority of it was focused on healing her wounds healing her wounds. Some of it had burned him as well. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. She began to cough as the dust and dirt got into her airway.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes!" she choked out.

"What's your name?"

"Ranko…Nekozawa."

Sasuke handed her a canteen of water. She chugged it down and shook. "Th-thanks."

Sakura was about to fire another cero when a blast of reishi hit her.

"What…in the name of Hueco Mundo happened here?"

Everyone looked up to see Grimmjow and Hanatarou land in the midst of the fight. He took one look at Sakura and gave a feral grin.

"Well, well. If it isn't the pink sashimi."

Sakura lunged at him only to be met with his sword. Grimmjow lashed out at her repeatedly. Sakura just barely able to hold him back with her own sword.

"You know brat, this clan used to be my family." Grimmjow growled.

"How do you know? You don't remember your own past!"

"Here the thing. Some of us Hollows can remember fragments of our pasts!"

"Liar!" Sakura screamed. "You're nothing more then a filthy liar! Like Naruto and the rest of the bakas in Red!"

"FILL UP! HISAGOMARU!"

Grimmjow back up as a blast of reishi flew by cutting off Sakura's arm.

"Nice shot brat!" Grimmjow growled.

Sakura turned to fire another cero from her still attached arm. Sasuke ran over and slid to kick out her feet from under her. When she fell forward he kicked her hard in the ribs. He back flipped away as Grimmjow shot a cero at her.

"That is what a real cero is bitch!"

Sakura stood up shakily. Her dress partially burned revealing her stomach and part of her bust.

"Like what you see Sasuke? To think I would have been all yours if you had fallen to me. I see that being around those Shinigami has made you immune to Sakushi Kydo's powers of illusion."

"Lucky me. If it weren't them I would be stuck to a selfish pink haired harpy!" Sasuke snapped.

Sakura drew her zanpaktou. "Disguise me, Sakushi Kydo!"

Sakura glowed bright pink. There was a loud screech like a demented bird. Sakura emerged wearing a new dress similar to her old one. She had a pair of large wings instead of arms and claw like feet.

"Holy Hell!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"That is one ugly ass bird." Grimmjow grunted. "Makes the ones in Hueco Mundo look like peacocks."

"She is a harpy." Gaara said with a look of shock.

Sakura screeched sending them flying.

"So that voice thing is inhumane!" Sasuke yelled.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Grimmjow roared. "I'M GOING TO PLUCK OFF YOUR WINGS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"SHE'S MINE!" Ranko yelled. A loud roar of an angry cat emitted from her mouth. Her claws shapned and were now emitting large amounts of chakra. A pair of cat ears and a tail appeared.

She lowered herself in a lunge ready position.

"Die you harpy." Ranko yelled. She jumped up and clawed off one of her wings. Sakura kicked her off but was met by a fireball from both Ranko and Sasuke. Gaara whipped up his sand around her to keep the harpy in the air. The tiny blades of glass hidden in the sand nicked at her hierro. Grimmjow shot another cero into the sand storm, while it didn't hit her, it created more glass.

Sakura was about to shoot down on them and crack open skulls with her claws when her skull was struck with a long blade.

The team looked and saw Gin standing there looking grim with Shin and his team. Shikamaru was in his wolf form carrying Nori who was unconscious. Yugito looked equally as pissed as Ranko at the moment. Utakata looked bored as usual but to their shock was carrying an unconscious and injured shinigami messenger from Second.

"You bastards!" Sakura screamed before Gin cut her head in half. They watched as her body hit the ground and disappeared.

"Well that takes care of that." Shin said as they landed.

"What happened?" Hanataro asked as he began to heal the two unconscious males.

"Not here. We need to get back. We already sent out an alert to Minato. Ulquiorra went to get Ichigo. He was hurt in the fight."

"What?" Sasuke said with shock. His older brother could be hurt. He was practically invincible.

"If Second sent a messenger instead of the Hell butterflies, it must be something bad. Gin commented. "

* * *

**An Hour later in Red**

Ichigo was sitting up in Red's infirmary with his arm bandaged. He had nearly lost it in a fight with a particular nasty bastard named Madara. It took a few blasts from his bankai for the bastard to stay down permanently.

Not long after they had gotten back Ichigo found himself being yelled at by his little brothers for being reckless. Then Kushina came in and belittled him, treating him like a naughty child, and saying that he was an idiot for going up against Madara by himself and not inviting her to join in. She had planned on several ways to torture the man who had been responsible for her death. Ichigo now understood why Minato was at time afraid of his wife.

"Captian Ichigo. The messenger from Second is awake." Hitomi said as she pushed back the curtain where the man was now sitting up. Obito came in with several others. Gin was leaning on a window. Yugito was sitting next to Ranko whom she had informally adopted like her kitten.

"Okay, what happened that we needed to stop our attacks against Aizen's forces?" Ichigo asked.

"Captain Ichigo! Lieutenant Obito! It is urgent news from Commander Yamamoto sir!"

"What is it?" Ichigo said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Captain Hinamori of Fifth has defected and joined Aizen."

"What!" Ichigo roared startling the messenger.

"Oh Hell." Minato said in shock.

"Does Captain Hitsugaya know?" Kushina asked. She knew the two had only a week before their wedding.

"Not when I had left, but I suspect he has heard by now."

"Poor Toshiro. Even I wouldn't wish that on him." Gin said honestly.

"That's not all sir. Hinamori attacked her own division before leaving."

"She did what!" Ichigo yelled. Everyone in the room flinched when his reiatsu skyrocketed. He was very pale. "Orihime, she's not-?"

"She's unconscious and in the care of Fourth along with Rangiku Matsumoto at the moment."

"What did that brat do to the mother of my child!" Gin yelled revealing his eyes.

"Apparently they tried to reason with Hinamori. Lieutenant Orihime was burned protecting some new recruits and Lieutenant Rangiku was knocked out by an explosion Hinamori caused in Fifth. Both will make swift recoveries."

Gin was pacing and swearing. Now he was pissed off. No, pissed wasn't the word. He was mad as Hell. That idiot girl…she could have killed Rangiku and their baby. He finally walked over to an empty bed and flipped over in rage.

"I am going to stab that bitch!" he bellowed.

"Humans and their desire to protect their young is astounding." Ulquiorra commented quietly.

"This is nothing." Minato commented. "You should have seen Mikato when her husband dragged their elder son out onto a battlefield. I swear, for a moment she was scarier then Captain Zaraki."

Ichigo shook. "Obito, get a pass for Gin. I'm taking him to the Seretei! Take charge while I'm gone!"

"Yes sir!"

"You should rest here." Ichigo said to the messenger.

"Thank you sir, but I am well enough now to return to Second. Captain Soi Fon will be waiting for me."

Gin hastily grabbed the pass Obito had notified and followed Ichigo to the gate.

"Dress warmly you two." Kushina said. "I suspect Tenth is in a personal ice age at the moment."

"Right!" Ichigo yelled back as he and the messenger ran into the spirit gate.

When the three arrived in the Seretaei they were shocked to find it pouring rain. They passed the Tenth as they ran to the Fourth. The door to the Captain's office was frozen shut.

'_Poor Toshiro.' _Ichigo thought.

The door opened as they passed. Toshiro walked out looking haunted. If one looked behind him they could see the entire office had been trashed and frozen over.

'_Just when I thought that she had finally got over it…when she agreed to marry me…she runs off…why?'_

Toshiro shoved these thoughts aside and headed to Fourth to check on Rangiku. He had heard from his sixth set that she had been at Fifth when Mo- no Hinamori attacked. He had already agreed to be the child's godfather. It was his responsibility to protect them.

_'I'm sorry Hinamori…I don't know why you decided to do this…why you broke off our engagement…but…if this is what you chose. Then I will make mine. Mine it protect the Seretei and my godchild….'_

_**To Be Continued…..**_

_**A/N: Sorry for my long absence from this story. I really need to finish it. I think Ch. 30 will be the end. Also I apologize to any HitsuHina fans out there. This just makes for good drama. **_

_**Will try to update after Thanksgiving or before Christmas.**_

* * *

**(Side Story! )**

Sasuke was walking through the one of the old districts where there was a small tailor shop. There in the window was a girl around his age. She had short coral colored hair and teal eyes. At first Sasuke thought she was Sakura when he first met her a few months ago but later he quickly found out she wasn't.

Her name was Coral, a young girl living with her grandmother after the death of her parents in Tea country. She often wore a dress or yukata as she worked. She wasn't a kunochi, but a civilian.

She was quiet and shy, sort of how Hinata used to act like, except she didn't blush like a tomato. She preferred making clothes and cooking over fighting any day.

Sasuke entered making her look up from her work.

"Hello Sasuke, how are you today?" Coral asked politely bowing to him. She turned to lift a large bolt of cloth but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Where would you like this?" Sasuke asked making her blush.

"The top shelf; by the red one if you don't mind."

Sasuke carried it over and slipped the soft cloth into place. Coral returned to her work on the new kimono. Coral sat behind the counter finishing the embroidery. She stopped for a moment and slowly rubbing her arm. Seeing this Sasuke saw red and yanked her sleeve up. There were numerous bruises and cuts that were half healed.

"Who did this?" Sasuke demanded. Coral looked away. "I'm so sorry…I can't tell you…it was mostly my fault."

"Oy! BITCH!"

Coral looked up fear as a young man came in from the shop next door. It was Jin the son of a merchant from the Capital.

"Listen bitch. I have had enough, so now what's your answer?"

"I don't wish to marry you Jin." Coral said shyly.

Jin snarled and was about to hit her when Sasuke cleared his throat.

"What do you want?"

"I want for you to stop manhandling my friend."

"Why should I listen to you about how to treat my girlfriend."

"She is not **your **girlfriend." Sasuke snarled as he shoved Jin away from Coral. She clung to back of his jacket as he shielded her. "She's MY girlfriend."

Coral looked up at him in surprise.

"Yours?" Jin hissed.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes mine. Besides, it's beneath proper gentlemen to strike a woman. Haven't your parents taught you any manners or etiquette? I should challenge you to a duel for her honor, but you're a civilian and I'm a ninja. That wouldn't be fair."

Jin looked like he wanted to kill Sasuke but back off. Jin was a civilian and knew in a brawl Sasuke would kick his ass.

"Fine, take that useless bitch. All she'll be good for is being a housewife or to rut with."

Sasuke's hand inched to his senbon holder as Jin left the shop. He turned to Coral who was blushing.

"Sorry about that…I…didn't know how to scare him away…but…I feel…um…"

Coral looked up at him shyly. "Um…it's…okay…I…feel…the…"

"Same?" Sasuke said with a smirk as he held her hands. "How about I take you out to dinner later?"

"O..okay…" stuttered Coral.

* _Thanatos: Greek word for death bringer_


	26. Author's Note

THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE.

AFTER READING MY OLD WORK I HAVE REALIZED THAT I SERIOUSLY NEED TO RE-EDIT AND RE WRITE SOME OF THESE CHAPTERS. I WILL TRY TO WORK ON ALL OF THEM ASAP BEFORE MY FINALS.

SINCERELY,

9FOXGRL


End file.
